Never Give Up
by FaeCym
Summary: Vauseman focus...set after the end of season three. I own none of it.
1. Chapter 1

A tattoo on the rib cage really hurt. She thought about Stella as she breathed through the pain. Piper refused to feel bad about her. She was a fucking thief and she couldn't afford to be seen as weak. She had to think about Cal as well. If she was busted, then he was too. Piper had to be in charge enough that everyone feared her. Piper stashed the gun in the hole in the wall and then set off to show Alex. No one was around when she emerged. She didn't see any guards or prisoners as she exited out the back. It was strange and it freaked her out.

She headed towards the gardening shed and saw that girl Lolly heading in that way. She wasn't sure what was going on but she followed her to the shed. She had just noticed no one was in the yard when she heard Lolly yell, " CIA!"

Piper started to run into the shed, thinking that Lolly had lost her shit and attacked Alex. She burst in on a confusing scene. Lolly was rolling around on the floor with a guard and Alex was slumped up against the far wall holding her head. Piper ran to her, not sure what to do but so afraid for her.

Alex was trying to get to her feet and looked up at Piper. Her lip was busted and Piper could see red marks around her throat. Alex was trying to talk, she pointed at the guard who was getting the upper hand on Lolly and croaked out. "Aydin."

It took Piper a moment to realize what she was saying. Aydin was Fahri and Kubra's lackey. He was always around, driving them here and there. Piper had never liked him really. He was starting to choke Lolly so Piper looked around and took a heavy bag of mulch in hand. She lifted it up and dropped it down on his head. He fell forward with a sickening sound. Lolly scrambled out from under him as Piper helped Alex to stand.

"Are you alright? Al?"

"He was trying to kill her...he must be NSA!" Lolly shouted. Piper told her to quieten down. She had just attacked a guard and didn't need anyone's attention.

"Fuck, is he dead?" Alex croaked out. Piper went over to him and as she knelt down she saw he was breathing but she put her fingers on his pulse to be sure.

"No, he's breathing...I just knocked him out," Piper answered. She heard a crash of glass and looked up to see Lolly picking up some glass. Alex made a croaking sound as Lolly raised the glass up high over her head and started to come down towards Piper. She moved back but really didn't need to as Lolly stabbed him in the chest. She did it three times, each time more violently. Alex scrambled over and grabbed her hand, then pulled Piper out of the dark shed and into the afternoon light. She pulled her over to the fence and Piper wrapped her up in her arms.

She had never seen anyone die before. She just kept thinking that it could have been Alex and the last conversation they would have had was about her stupid ass panty business. She pressed her forehead to hers and stood there a moment trying not to sob or freak out.

"I love you. I'm a fuck up...a manipulative cunt, just like you said but I fucking love you Alex Vause. I should have been watching out for you. Fuck...baby, let me see your throat," Piper rambled. Alex wanted them to move further away from the shed but Piper didn't see anyone around. She lifted up her throat and it was covered in bruises now. She could tell he had come very close to killing her.

"What are you going to do?" Alex managed. Lolly came out of the shed with a cloth wrapped around her hand..and she had blood all over her pants. She didn't seem to see them at first then she looked up with clear eyes.

"We need to bury him. Guards have left...only a few news ones seem to be around. We can bury him under the prisoner garden...we just turned the soil today where the corn was... If we dig deep enough, no one will find him. I need your help, you going to give it?" Lolly asked them in a clear voice.

"You saved her life. I'll help you but she can't...she is hurt and I'm afraid she will-"

"Fuck that," Alex managed to say. She moved towards the shed and Piper followed with a frown. Apparently murder had cleared up Lolly's misconceptions. She seemed very lucid and perfectly able to cover up the assault. While they were out, she had severed his hands and head. Piper promptly got sick in the corner and Alex was right behind her.

"I know it's gross but we gotta put these in different places so if he is found they can't identify him right away. I put them in a sack..not sure what to do with the rest of him though," Lolly said as if it was just contemplating the Sunday crossword.

They wrapped the rest of him in the stuff you line flower bed with and they had to go to Red's greenhouse to find a shovel as all of the ones in the grounds shed were locked up. They heard splashing and laughter so Piper went around the edge of the greenhouse to check it out. Almost all of the prison was through these massive holes in the fence, playing in the lake. None of the guards were down there yet and it was a Godsend.

She returned and told them. Lolly seemed disappointed she couldn't go swimming and blamed the corpse for keeping her away from the fun. Piper took over shoveling from Alex and made her go stand watch when she started to sway. They dug down at least six feet and pushed him into the grave. Alex helped shovel the dirt on top and Piper just looked at the sack thinking. Lolly and Alex made it look just like upturned soil and she couldn't tell the difference.

"I'm not carrying that...but if you take it to the boiler room, there is a furnace...it isn't lit in the summer but you can put it in the back. I know they don't inspect the insides so, once the heat kicks on in the fall, it will be destroyed," Piper offered. Alex looked at Lolly and they all nodded in agreement. She led the way to the room. It wasn't locked because Luschek lost the key and broke the lock to let them down there to check the generator fuel during the flood last year. Piper knew he didn't replace it because that would mean he'd have to give a shit. Lolly put the bag deep inside the furnace and to the right. Someone would have to really shine a light to find it.

"It's almost time for count...how are you going to explain your hands?" Piper asked her. Lolly looked down and then shrugged.

"I'll tell them I fell through the glass in the shed. I did it before so I may be a shot but...I should go change. I'll need to steal another uniform," Lolly looked up at Alex. She nodded to say she'd help and then they all walked out. As they emerged, Piper saw Caputo had rounded up some officers and was trying to get all the girls back in the yard.

"It won't be long now-" the alarm sounded. Alex started to get down but Piper shook her head. "It's lock down...we heard it when Vee and Miss Rosa escaped. We have to head back to the dorm. You change pants and head to the infirmary, okay Lolly?" Piper asked her. She nodded and kept on walking. She was a loose cannon but now they all had a secret to keep.

Piper walked Alex to her cube. They were surprised to see that Alex now had the bottom bunk. Piper would have been more upset at the sudden onslaught of new prisoners if she wasn't so worried about Alex. She ran her hands over Alex's body. Not one single guard was in the dorm, but prisoners that weren't outside in the lake all made their way back to their cubes. No one would say a word if she touched her. Piper had to see she was alright. Alex lifted her shirt and Piper saw all these bruises. He must have punched her over and over. She started to shake but didn't speak really. She knelt down and ran her hand up her legs. Her ass was bruised and there was a nasty scrape on her left leg. She looked up and Alex shrugged. She didn't know how that happened. Piper realized she must have caused it while trying to fight him off of her. Alex got in her bed clothes, though it wasn't even dinner time. Piper knew she'd skip it tonight. She was really worried that her throat would close.

"Listen...if you can't breathe, go to the clinic and tell them we got into a fight," Piper explained.

She looked at Piper like she was crazy and whispered, "Fuck no, Piper. I'll get help...if I have to but will not tell them who did it." Piper nodded some and then tucked her into her bed. Lolly wasn't back yet and Piper didn't want to leave Alex.

"Scoot over and be my little spoon," Piper murmured to her. Alex scooted and Piper curled up behind her. They bunks were just as narrow but it felt nice to have her close. She put her arm around Alex and kissed the back of her neck. "I'll stay here until I have to go back for count. You rest baby...I'm here and everything will be okay." She didn't know that for sure but it seemed like the thing to say. Alex took Piper by the hand as they cuddled. She vowed to never let go this time.

***Okay. I loved OrangeCon and meeting the actors. However, I didn't like season three. I felt the stories were disjointed, the character growth for Piper was idiotic, Stella was a useless character that was thrown in to lesbian bait-Bennett and Nicky were written out in pussy-ass ways- oh there is more. I did love the drama class scene and I think the rough sex was dead on what they'd do in that situation. I loved some of the back stories. I loved some of the interactions but overall it didn't flow well. Most of all, I fucking hate what they did to vauseman AND the Suzanne as a fic writer story was kinda insulting to me. I felt like she was supposed to represent fic writers. They established she had the emotional maturity of a six year old and they had her writing hard core erotica...they made one comment about the person that continues writing her story as "fanfiction"...and the comment wasn't bad. I just think it shows how they see our writing is just sex with fucked up plots. Hell, maybe it is...but those writers keep people interested in that show during a fucking year hiatus. More than that...this ENTIRE SHOW IS FANFICTION- FICTION BASED ON AND ADAPTED FROM A MEMOIR! Share you thoughts on the fic thing please as it really has me perplexed. I really don't know if this will be more than one chapter. Fae***


	2. Chapter 2 Moooo

Chapter Two

Moooo

It was chaos for sometime afterwards and it helped Alex to heal. Piper begged Red to give her something cool for Alex's neck. The kitchen staff would go and fix trays and the food was brought to them in the dorm. There wasn't enough guards to allow prisoners to move to and from work. That meant Luschek was forced to work as a guard and he took notice of how Alex was hurt.

Piper wasn't sure what she was going to do when Alex walked carefully with him to the bubble and leaned against the wall talking to him. He nodded some and leaned in really close to Alex. Piper lost her fucking mind and would have rushed him if Red hadn't tripped her and pretty much fell on top of her.

"You will do nothing but end up in the SHU! Let her handle it...don't watch..." Red whispered in her ear. Piper stopped struggling and clenched her jaw hard. She hated that he lusted after Alex. It bothered her worse than the shit he said to her when she worked there. Nicky had always understood him and actually trusted him. He had fucked her over so badly that Piper was aching to make him pay. The thought of Alex touching him made her heave.

"Don't you throw up on my floor, Blondie," Red said as she jerked Piper up and pushed her towards her trashcan. Piper bit it back and sat with her arms on her knees with her back against the wall. She took deep breaths. Morello, Norma and Boo came in and sat down around their space. She knew enough to know that the ranks had closed and she wasn't going to be starting any shit. Their two new roomies were at orientation. They had been marched there, shackled in a row and many of the new guards went with them. They scared Piper because they kept their hands on their tazers and looked scared. More than that, she kept looking to see if any of them were familiar.

Alex walked back and leaned gingerly against the wall of her cube. Everyone was talking about how they were going to open the cafeteria again but you had to eat in strict shifts. Piper looked up at her and tried not to show any emotion. She was good at her lone wolf face. It melted when she saw how tired Alex was...she got up quickly.

"Why don't you go rest? I got some noodles with herb broth...maybe you can keep that down-"

"I'm okay Pipes. Maybe I'll sit down on your bunk..scoot over Boo," she said as she moved to sit on the bed leaning forward as to not hit her tall head on the top bunk. Piper opened her hands and closed them in a helpless gesture that seemed to catch Alex's attention. She looked up at Piper's face and read whatever it was she saw there.

"Thank you Red," Alex said quietly. Red just nodded and Piper frowned because she knew Alex had to have told her what she was going to do and asked Red to keep her out of it. It was hard to conduct any business what so ever under lock down...especially with new people all about. The word had spread that Piper took Stella's date. Red spoke about it saying the girl stole from Piper and was dealt with appropriately but the new prisoners looked at her with immediate hate. Some of them were down for hard crimes and shouldn't have been in minimum security. Caputo was sorting it all out but he was trying to get the old guards back first.

"I want phone priveleges back. I think if we have them already, it shouldn't be an issue. It's been over a week since the Lake Day," Boo complained. They just chose to ignore what Alex obviously just did. People knew she was covering for being attacked. Some thought Piper did it but most figured it was what she was worried about...that it actually happened. Piper felt like a fucking idiot for not realizing that her selfishness was going to get her killed. She was a fish in a small barrel in prison. Alex could have lived a long happy life abroad. This realization was gnawing at her stomach. She wanted to smash her head against the wall sometimes and focusing on caring for Alex was the only thing that kept her going.

"Sit...and here," Red said and she put two bowls of noodles in front of them. Piper had a huge stock of noodles. Red made her own flavor packets with dried herbs, bouillon and some salt she got from Chang. They had been living off of them lately. Piper's stomach twisted and she actually winced. How had she missed Norma cooking these noodles?

Piper sipped the broth and it was good. She looked over to see Alex do the same. She could swallow now without wincing in pain. Piper reached out and moved some hair back to inspect the bruises on her throat. She lowered her cup of noodles as her stomach twisted again.

"Eat it all, Piper. Not negotiable...I can't worry about you and take care of myself. So buck it the fuck up, we have to survive," Alex said softly. Everyone got quiet and Piper dropped her hand.

"I am eating," she said and even to her she sounded like a petulant child. She took another spoonful of broth and sucked up some noodles for comic effect. She slapped Boo in the face with the hot liquid. Red laughed hard at this. She had only just now started to forgive Boo for something she did to her with Vee. It was good to see.

"Not the kind of juice I wanted from you on my face Chapman," Boo replied. Piper laughed with a noodle in her mouth and looked over to see Alex smiling.

"She's delicious, too bad you'll never know," Alex quipped back. Boo snorted and started to talk in the worse Australian accent she'd ever heard.

"Shut the fuck up Boo!" Piper barked.

"You owe me...said you yourself."

Piper moved her head to the side some as if considering. "Once we get back to normal I will be handing the felonious panty idea off to someone else. You can get first bid on it...gotta include all involved now and get your own outside help." The only thing still working was the mail. She sent a letter to Cal telling him things had changed there and she wouldn't be sending him anymore items. The young guard, he quit the day after the Lake Day. Everything was on hold and she couldn't afford anything that took her attention away from protecting Alex.

"I think you may be on to something there," Boo said with a nod...she looked over at Luschek and grinned. Piper got the feeling that maybe Boo had something on him. She hoped she did...Anything to make him pay for Nicky. Piper knew she could probably figure it out if she tried hard enough. Alex nudged her to eat so she did. It tasted like fire to her and it burned all the way down. She kept it down though and cleaned up their small space. Red had to go soon to start preparing lunch. She said it would be sandwiches today, which was great. Caputo made them pay for something out of the budget so at least once a day they got something decent.

"He is a gardener so a few of us will be allowed to go out and tend the garden. Our cabbages need to be weeded. One of the older ladies is having a hard time with her arthritis after they switched her meds. If you rest, you can join us. Not you Vause, I do actually need some work done," Red said with a nod. Piper really wanted to go outside in the sun. She sat up and looked at Red with hope. It was then that she saw a bit mothering in her eyes. She used to see it when she looked at Nicky. Piper felt her stomach twist again and she knew Red missed her terribly.

"Check the garden shed Pipes," Alex whispered. She looked at her and nodded. No one seemed to hear but she understood. She had to go check it for stains. They had sprinkled hay down on the floor but she had to do something to cover it up. Most of it was caught on the tarp paper but it would make them both feel better to check. It did mean that she would be returning to the scene of the murder. Most days she just blocked it all out but it would all come back to her.

Alex seemed to think about it and then she shook her head no. "No don't...stay away from there." Piper reached out and put her arm around Alex. She waited for her to stiffen and pull back. They weren't officially together anymore but she could get close to her now and again. More than once, Piper cuddled her on her bed. Alex just relaxed into her arms and would drift to sleep. Piper didn't try to kiss her...well her lip was healing and she didn't want to hurt her.

"I want to help Red. You know I'm great at weeding,"Lolly said from out in the walkway by the cube. Red walked up to the door to the cube and smiled her not-so-sweet smile at Lolly.

"I'm all full up...he would only let me take out a few ladies from the gardening group. You'll be out cutting grass in no time. Besides, you cut yourself and I wouldn't want you to get an infection," Red pointed towards her bandaged hands. One of the other theories was that Lolly went after Alex and that Piper had cut her for trying. Gossip was a prison's lifeblood. Only good thing going for them right now was that the no one told the new guards anything and everyone blamed Caputo for all of it. No one mentioned the missing guard. His car had to be in the parking lot and it drove Piper crazy waiting on them to start searching for him.

Lolly seemed to be satisfied and she walked on down to her cube. Red watched her go and then darted her eyes back to look at Piper. She met her gaze and Red just nodded. She got ready to go and she saw the guards line up the laundry detail. Apparently, they decided it was time to give the new girls clean clothing. Everyone applauded because they were beginning to smell. Piper walked Alex back to her cube as Soso was complaining about being shackled to walk to laundry.

"This is minimum security-" She began but one of the young new female guards got out a tazer.

"Hey...she's just pointing out a fact, no need to taze us, see...we are meekly allowing you to shackle us together," Tiffany shot back. The girl blushed some and put the tazer away but seemed to enjoy tightening Brooke's wrist cuffs.

"What did you promise Luschek?" Piper asked her once she got her on her bottom bunk. Alex looked up and seemed so tired. Piper knew she was walking on thin ice there.

"What is it any of your concern?" Alex shot back.

Piper took a deep breath. She avoided any real conversation about the state of their relationship. She had done all of this to Alex and there wasn't anything she could do about it. "Please...I hate him so much for taking Nicky away from us. I know he had something to do with the heroin...I am fucking scared stiff he'll get you back on it," Piper choked out. Alex's head darted up and looked at her.

"He won't. He actually refused to negotiate for specific sexual favors. He said I would owe him a few orgasms...it was fucking weird but I agreed. He told me to heal up, he didn't like busted up girls. He did ask me if it was rough sex that got me like this...I said it was a problem with another inmate. He let it drop," Alex shared quietly. They were alone in her bunk but Lolly could see her from her cube. She seemed to be inquiring if she was alright. Alex gave her a thumbs up and she sunk down relieved. She seemed very focused when it suited her.

"I'll do it. Tell him I'll be his willing toy if he doesn't touch you," Piper offered quickly. She thought that maybe she could just switch it off and let him have his way. She had a flash in her head and she shook it to clear her thoughts.

"You'll attack him and get sent away. I can handle it...fuck Pipes, I don't like hearing you say that shit so stop," Alex mumbled.

"It is my mess to clean up," Piper insisted. "Listen, we have to protect ourselves. When I wrote Cal I asked him to get me another lawyer and have my files sent to them. My mother has been asking to do this for years, so I told Cal to let her. Eventually, I'm going to get to see them. I have things I need to get on the record...I may have leverage over him."

Alex sat up abruptly. "No...don't you do it. Keep whatever you saw- or heard keep it to yourself. That is what is protecting you. The only fucking good thing that came out of this is that by testifying I diverted his attention from you. Hear me now, Piper...don't you provoke him. This is the only way I can protect you," she said as she took Piper by the arms and pulled her closer.

"You took the deal to get off and thought that just maybe he'd go to jail. We both know he will not...that he will pay someone else off to lose this or that. I saw something he has no idea I saw. The only other person that knows what happened that night is Fahri and-"

"Aydin killed Fahri in front of me a few months after you left me," Alex murmured. Piper's eyes got wide. " I was still high at the time but I remember vividly how his brains looked on the carpet. Kubra cleaned me up and sent me back to work for him. I made him a ton more money before a sloppy deal brought me down. Not my fault, another of Fahri's recruits got sloppy and turned. He is in protective custody somewhere with a new identity while we try to survive in prison," Alex laughed. She had tried to bring him down too but she didn't reap a reward. No, Alex was a target.

"He probably thinks you're dead and Aydin is laying low," Piper offered. It was a soothing thought that for a moment in time, Kubra wasn't actively seeking to kill her.

Alex nodded but she didn't let go. "Don't do it...don't you dare confront Kubra. He will just kill you anyway."

"Not if what I know will be sent to the authorities. I have proof Alex...I've always had proof. I just washed my hands of my past but I'm not an idiot. I'll do whatever I have to now," Piper whispered so softly that only Alex could hear.

"What proof?"

Piper wasn't going to tell her there. She just shrugged softly and motioned for her to sit on her lower bunk. Piper fussed a bit to get her comfortable. Alex tried to talk her out of contacting the lawyer and she put her finger on her lip. "This is what I'm going to do just in case I need it. It is all I think about now. Until then, you should know something else...I have a cell here..you know that...I um...took some pictures of you while you were sleeping those first hours...before everything got shut down." Piper leaned down and whispered in her ear. Alex stifffened and looked at her. "If it is a choice between protective custody in Seg and death out here...I'll take the punishment for the cell."

"Stop trying to control this Piper...you can't. You fucked up and I fucked up...and we both got each other in mortal danger...again. You once told me I couldn't keep you safe and it fucking tore me apart...but you're right. We can't keep each other safe in here or anywhere. Safety is an illusion we can't fucking afford anymore. We can only hope to help each other survive. Please don't confront him..don't contact Kubra. Promise me..." Alex shook her some as she said it. Piper could feel the desperation pour off of her.

"I'm going to make the arrangement with my lawyer. I'm going to include what happened to you...and I promise not to actively seek him out on one condition," Piper countered. It flashed in her mind and she couldn't let the inspiration go.

Alex eyed her warily. "You shouldn't have conditions, it is common fucking sense and self preservation is something I know you're really fucking good at...so don't try to get something else out of me."

Piper winced at the accusation. She was determined to do something to protect Alex and the only ammunition she had was something she hoped she'd never have to use. "I have a plan already. I was doing you a courtesy in telling you...I want to be better, to do better than we have," Piper countered.

"Fine..what is it?"

"Come back to me," Piper asked breathlessly. Alex frowned and turned her head looking at her. "For as long as we are here together...be mine. You can...I will understand if you want to get me back for the massive fuck up that was Stella." She shifted and looked down. Alex looked up no and rubbed her face.

"I live in a lesbian soap opera and I'm literally held captive inside it. I can't fucking run," Alex mumbled.

Piper had to grin at the description. "You are so right. Is that a yes?"

"I want more Piper...how do I know you won't flake out of me again if I get needy. You don't handle that well," Alex shot back. Piper winced.

"You're right as usual. But you see I saw you nearly fucking dead lying on the floor...and-" Piper started to sob. It was like a dam breaking and it over powered her so quickly. People turned to look at her and Alex had to press her face to her neck.

"Yes...yes I know. I felt that same way when I saw them wheel you out on a stretcher to the SHU. I listened to Taystee tell how you were attacked in a razor in the shower...and how you must have fought back. I kept thinking...you didn't even know how to throw a punch," Alex remembered. She hadn't said any of this before. She didn't even think about Alex seeing her after the pageant. Suzanne had knocked her the fuck out. Piper woke up on her bunk in the SHU with no memory of how she got there.

"I kept thinking, what have I done to her? How can I make it up to her? She chose him...so why should I care? But I did. Then there you were in Chicago and I was so relieved to see you...then it hit me you were faced with having to lie as well...and I had to protect you...but I couldn't really," Alex admitted. Then she added, "We are two star-crossed fuck ups baby." Piper looked up and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Are you my fuck up though? Please Alex..I know it is silly but we fucking love each other and I promise to get my head out of my ass," Piper asked again.

"Okay Piper but I'm setting the rules this time...all laid out. We keep this between us until I can sort it all out," Alex said and her voice broke some. She spoke more that day than she had in a week. Piper put her hand on her throat and took the okay.

"You think about these rules...whatever you need me to do...you want me to be your sex cow..well Mooooo," Piper offered back in hopes it would make her smile. Alex rolled her eyes but allowed Piper to push her back down in her bunk to rest.

"I'm going to go nap until lunch. I'll make you some tea before I go out," Piper offered. She bent down and kissed her forehead softly. She left her bunk and saw Lolly watching her. She didn't meet her eyes but walked back to her cube with a lightness of heart. Her stomach still ached so but she ignored it. She was going to get another chance she didn't deserve, she was going to see the sun and she was going to try and create some sort of leverage for both of them to use in defense against Kubra. It was all she could do. Piper was out as soon as her weary head hit the pillow.

*** Each and every one of you that write reviews for my stories are a precious gift. Please Review, Fae***


	3. Chapter 3 Earth to Piper

Chapter Three

 _Earth to Piper_

Outside was fantastic. She had missed the sun and was literally shaking when she felt it on her skin. It was hot in the dorms with all the persons in there, but outside there was a breeze and it felt good. She walked along with the older ladies and immediately felt guilty that she could experience the sun and Alex was on her bunk bed in pain. It made her stomach twist again and she couldn't help but dart her eyes at the garden as they went inside the greenhouse. She was such a badass with a prison gang and the tats to prove it...but she was really a manipulative cunt that didn't deserve one ounce of love. Piper felt queasy but she knew if she showed Red she was sick, her ass would be sent back.

"Chapman, over here, weed the cabbages here and I'll pull up the onions that aren't dried up," Irma explained. Piper nodded and got to work. She was careful to only pull the small grass and weeds that had grown up. Red was getting her watering mixture together and she talked the whole time to them about her children. Apparently, one son had chosen his dad's side over hers. She respected him for it and explained she didn't want them to have to choose between their parents.

"At least you saw a problem in your marriage and did something about it. My mother ignored it. Boo once said it explained why I was so uptight," Piper mumbled some. Red snorted at Boo's words and started to water the remaining veggies. Piper kept looking over to the part of the garden where the corn once stood tall. It had been composted and the soil turned. Now it was the ignoble grave of an assassin and all she could feel was grateful that she'd hopefully not be there to eat from the garden next year. She gave up trying not to worry about getting caught. It was easy if she just kept repeating to herself that she didn't give a shit. It worked before and it will again.

"Blondie, you have to move your hands to work- hey...Earth to Piper," Red said and Piper heard it but it seemed so far away. She felt herself being jerked about and blinked a few times before she saw Red. "Are you alright? You spaced out completely frozen." Her hand went to Piper's forehead and she closed her eyes a moment at the gesture. Her grandmother used to do that to her when she would get sick. Piper would try to go to school because if she had to stay home with her mother all day.

"Yes...sorry..I...got lost," she muttered then she turned to weed at a vigorous pace to catch up to Irma. Red pulled her up by the arm and walked her into the green house.

"Alright, what happened?"

Piper started to lie to her but Red just looked at her with those eyes. "I can't tell you everything because it isn't all my story to tell. I don't want to lie to you either so...I don't know what you want here."

Red crossed her arms and looked at Piper a long time. "You didn't hurt Vause. Any fool could see that you two damage each other in much more hurtful ways. You feel guilty though as if you threw each punch and it is making you sick...and crazy. You can't be crazy Blondie, you run a business and are in prison...people rely on you not to get caught."

"I'm giving that up. I told you already. I never guaranteed I'd keep it up and keep paying you," Piper shot back. She crossed her arms too and tried to harden her gaze at Red. It was hot as hell in that greenhouse but she wasn't about to wilt under the pressure. Piper knew she could never mention what happened to anyone else.

"Back to the point, I know you didn't hurt her but someone did. We've all been helping you two cover it up but I need to know something before we go on here," Red said straight out. "Which guard choked her? I know the print of a man's hand on a woman." Red motioned to her neck. Piper winced and looked away. She was trying so hard to hold on to her badass self but Red had a way of seeing through that.

"She was attacked and I had nothing to do with it. I...found her afterwards. You don't have to worry about him, he is gone with the Lake Day group that split. I am guilty because I...she is here and all of this happened...I should have had my head in the game of protecting the woman I claimed to love. What the fuck do I know about love? Each and every time I think I have it in my life, I fuck it up or it fucks me up. I tried to follow your advice and just be selfish and survive, but I'm already a massive self absorbed, uptight asshole-" Piper started to laugh some and she bent over at the waist.

"Good, you've been doing some thinking. Keep it to yourself and answer my questions. Was she attacked for sex? Is there a baby we should worry about?"

"No..no Ay- no...Red it is about something on the outside...and I can't elaborate," Piper said again and she walked back and forth. She missed Nicky. She told Nicky everything and she always seemed to see through her bullshit. "Fuck I miss Nicky."

"Don't miss her so much you end up joining her. Whatever happened you can't keep reliving it in your head. You need your wits about you. Just focus on the task at hand. Think about it in your mind in simple terms, like when you helped your grandmother knit," Red observed. Piper didn't realize that she knew about that but she guessed the other Golden Girls had shared.

Piper promised to be more focused and went back outside to weed. It seemed to work. She just worked with her hands and tried to do each task at hand. She listened to the other women talk and enjoyed their banter. After that she went to gather some buckets that had blown around in the rainstorm the day before. Piper went close to the grounds greenhouse and went inside. She looked immediately to the floor and it was darker but you couldn't really see any blood. It helped her to feel better. She reached in and took an extra bucket from by the door and exited. They watered the seedlings inside. A few things were lost but overall it looked like they would all survive. Red had to go to the kitchen and their hour and a half was up. Piper looked back at the garden one last time and let her eyes rest on the open turned dirt of Aydin's grave.

 _It was hard not to think back to the night in Paris where she saw Kubra go too far. They had stayed for a show. Alex left early to go sleep. Fahri had smoked a joint laced with something else with her. She enjoyed the dancers and didn't even mind when Kubra got a little grabby with her. But afterwards, they were waiting on him to finish in the back with one of the girls and she had to pee. Fahri escorted her to the bathroom but when she came out, he was paying the manager for the extra special showing. Piper wanted to peek. She was curious...the girl had sex with two other people while dancing around flamingoes. Kubra had sat on the front row and enjoyed himself. It had been wild and Fahri was watching her as that joint had fucked her up. Usually, she wouldn't be with them but Alex had cut out early so she wanted to see what "Kubra" after hours was like._

 _At first, she heard them laughing and she followed the sound. She saw them...and then she watched him force the girl to turn around when she didn't want to...her phone came up automatically. She should have turned to get Fahri then...but instead she videotaped Kubra force a girl to have anal, then slam her hard against the vanity as he bent her over. He didn't realize it. Piper was sure of it. He didn't intend to hurt her badly. Yet she could see the girl's arm fall limply to the side. She turned and ran back to the bathroom. Fahri was still talking to the manager so she just stood there and waited. Kubra yelled for him and Fahri want right away. It wasn't long afterward that he came out and told Piper to take a cab back to the hotel. He paid the manager to see that she was put in one. She never knew what he did to cover it up. Perhaps he had just knocked the girl out. She knew more had happened though because Alex mentioned that a girl from that club went missing._

Piper left her two days later. She put it all away in a dark part of her mind and tried to carry on with the nice life she was supposed to lead. It had been an utter failure really. Prison had forced her to look at it all again.

She didn't try to stop Kubra that night. She didn't stop Lolly from killing Aydin. She didn't let Alex run safely away and she failed to protect her or even to believe she was in danger. Piper was guilty for a lot more than just criminal conspiracy for carrying drug money or selling stinking panties. She knew this and the truth of it was constantly eating at her. She returned to the dorm all the while thinking heavily. Some of the new prisoners now had uniforms. It made it seem more real that the dorms were overfilled.

She went to her bunk and sat in the floor by the locker she now shared with an upper bunky. Piper offered to share the noodles with her if she kept her mouth shut about how it was still packed half full. The girl didn't complain because the food sucked. Her name was Wallace and she was only in for eighteen months for some sort of fraud. She was young and it was her first time down. Her hair was red and her face showed every blush on her pale skin. The prison had filled up the transition beds as well so the girls were pretty much just tossed in the dorms. Piper wasn't being very friendly with her but she did help her out with some tooth paste and toilet paper.

"How was gardening?" Wallace asked.

"It was hard work and hot...but nice to feel the sun," Piper replied. She wanted to go check on Alex but couldn't really. She watched though as Boo came up to talk to Luschek. He didn't seem happy about what she said and told her to get away from the bubble. She walked back slowly with a grin that told Piper she was up to something. She wanted to go talk to her but made herself relax. Alex had agreed to let her try again. Piper hadn't really let herself think about that all day. She had lots of other things on her mind. Yet, thinking about Alex giving her another shot was almost enough to make her physically feel better. Piper knew herself. She wanted to feel good and thinking of Alex felt good. She wasn't so shallow that she wasn't really worried. She worried that Alex only agreed because she basically forced her to agree or she'd blackmail Kubra. She was worried that she would do something new and awful to fuck everything up. Unable to stop herself, she left her cube and went down next to Alex to check on her. She was sleeping still on her tummy. The other girls were actually being quiet so Piper didn't on in and actually touch her. She didn't want to wake her up if she was able to sleep in the noisey dorm. Piper settled for just seeing her and went to find Morello to see if she wanted to play cards...just like Red said, focus on small things.

They were told at Dinner that they would be going to eat breakfast in shifts. Anyone without a work detail would eat later and everyone else would be going back to work. There were some differences, like they all left in shifts and if you were going to another building or outside, you had to be shackled in transport. She groaned at the idea of having to be shackled possibly between Flaca and Big Cindy. Boo asked Luschek if he had to keep doing guard duty. He told her to shut up but one of the new guards told her that they were all doing both jobs so work hours were cut for everyone but the panty crew.

"Hey, they get more pay and more time. That isn't fucking fair," a girl shouted. Piper ducked down and out of the way. They dispersed the girls back to the cubes. Alex seemed worried so Piper disobeyed and walked over to her.

"No worries. I was outside today, there isn't any damage really from that storm. Everything is clean still...you take it easy though right?" Piper said to her. She felt herself being pushed up against the low wall and then felt a man's body press her close. She stiffened.

"You were told to go back to your cube, inmate. If I have to speak to you again, I'll be sending you to the SHU...do you understand that Chapman?" Luschek threatened in her ear. Piper had to take a deep breath to keep from smashing her head backwards against his nose. She could almost hear the sound it would make if she hit it hard enough. She heard Nicky's voice asking her if she wanted to spend time in the SHU...or worse in max with her.

"Piper, don't..just do as he says," Alex warned.

Piper clenched her teeth and started to move towards her cube with a smart ass " Yes Officer!" He started to say something else when Alex told him that she was just checking up on her. He snorted and walked away and Piper felt her molten gut twist up again with hate. She threw herself on her bunk and sat there staring up at the bunk above her. They stayed in bunks until they went to dinner. At dinner they were marched in shifts but were still allowed to sit where they wanted. Flaca joined them to catch up on the business. She told them that she would be selling it. Flaca and Boo whispered some but seh didn't care. She got to sit across from Alex and just look at her.

"I'm still thinking about the rules," Alex whispered to her when she caught Piper staring.

"Yes..yes..of course,"Piper countered.

"Your message before...you mean you went inside," Alex made a gesture and then behind her Piper felt something and looked bcak to see Lolly was practically falling backwards to listen.

"Yes, it all looked good," she said so they could hear. Both of them seemed to relax. They had been so rushed and hurried that day there was no way they didn't leave trace evidence. Their real safety relied on no one investigating Aydin's absence. On her way to the workshop tomorrow, she planned on checking the parking lot. Not that she knew what he drove.

Alex seemed to eat better and though the food tasted terrible, it was hot. Piper listened as everyone talked about the new changes and she didn't get to finish all of her meal before they were told to pack up. Everyone complained until the guards threatened to shackle them back to their dorm. It seemed meal time had been cut by at last ten minutes to try and fit everyone in to the evening time. Piper knew this meant more hours for the kitchen staff and knew that they would have to hire a new shift to serve through the day. A few of the girls were complaining about not having phone priveliges. She knew that Cal and her mother had to have called the prison to complain. They couldn't keep it up.

One of the new prisoners was that southern chef lady. She was living in the room with DiMarco and she was complaining the loudest. Caputo wasn't seen as much anymore but when he was seen, he looked stressed out. She wondered if the news got wind of the switch in prisons. She bet with the lock down that no one knew the Diva was there and that seemed to suit the prison just fine. She walked back in line behind Alex and when they stopped she pressed close to her. Alex stiffened and looked over at the guard. She was watching another place in the line.

"Enjoying yourself?" she whispered.

Piper closed her eyes and leaned in to inhale Alex's scent. "Yes...I miss feeling you close to me...it helps." Piper hadn't intended to say the last bit. She had tried to tease and flirt with Alex before the whole Stella fiasco. She didn't want to do the same shit again but it was truthful. Touching her made the roar in her head get quiet, if even for a moment.

Alex didn't respond, they just started to walk on down the hall. She could see the second shift from her Dorm was already to the kitchen and the other dorm was lining up. "I'm still thinking so you don't get to feel me right now...but I do understand about it helping." Piper was worried instantly that Alex changed her mind about them. She didn't want Piper to touch her.

"So I can't touch you?"

Alex looked back at her and over to the guard. "Let me think, Pipes...patience please."

She started to argue and push but then clamped her mouth shut. She had to learn to shut the fuck up and let people just deal. It was only a few hours after Alex said she'd give her another chance. Piper just kept pushing and pushing. She decided to give her space and just stay away from her. She knew her resolve was weak and she'd still see her in the bathroom, cafe and other places. Yet, she could not push her or speak to her too much. Piper vowed to play it cool and wait.

Getting to work was awful the next morning. They had to shower early and breakfast was rushed. They lined them up at the door, shackled her wrists to a chain and then pulled them out into the morning sun. Piper scanned the parking lot but all the cars pretty much looked the same. At work, Flaca talked about what was needed to sell them online. Piper gave her a quiet overlook. She told her that she'd have to get a different name and online address...Piper never mentioned her brother was trying to recreate the product. Big Cindy chimed in now and again. Eventually, Piper felt she had a good understanding. If she went in with Boo, she could make more money to help her mother. By the end of the day, they made her an offer. They paid her out for all the panties she had saved up and a few thousand on some new green dot card accounts she gave them. Boo had provided the capital on the outside, while Flaca would be managing the internal operation. Piper made sure she included Red for her services helping direct the money but left them to negotiate the percentage. Just like that, she was out of the business. She watched Boo with Luschek was knew he was the one she was getting to smuggle them out. He still had to do guard duty inside and Boo used her job in maintenance to bring them by his shop. She felt kind of proud of them when the first order went out.

Piper had kept her word to herself and gave Alex space. She spoke to her each day but didn't press the relationship conversation. A few weeks went by and she was really trying to stay calm. She hadn't said anything when Piper handed the business over to Boo and Flaca but she could tell it pleased her. The thing was, without the business to occupy her, Piper was ancy. Her dreams were bad again and eating was becoming a chore. For the first time in a long while, Piper knew she was actually sick. Her stomach hurt all the time and it was getting harder to ignore. When she got her phone privileges back, she set up a meeting with the lawyer Cal chose for her. Her name as Jennings and she would be Piper's first visitor after the lcok down. She complained to Cal about the prison and all the changes. She told him she was out of business and he told her that over the last month they had made a great profit.

"We are still giving you money, just more 60/40 now- and you aren't on anything official. I took the green dot deposit you made and put them in a new account for you. You should be alright when you get out Pipes, at least enough to get a reasonable place of your own. We moved out and got a place in the Bay Ridge and Neri has already lined up two welding gigs," he explained. Piper heard all about it before her time was up. She asked him to tell her parents she loved them and was alright and then had to go.

Alex was waiting in line when she got off the phone. She didn't look at ehr when she passed but felt Alex reach out to tug her shirt. "Come by my cube before last count," she said softly. Piper nodded and went back to the dorm. She was nervous about it though she tried to hide it. Luschek was on duty in the dorm that night and Piper watched him interact with Boo. He wasn't a happy participant. Boo had something on him and she wished she knew what. She was heading towards Alex's cube when she heard a ruckus behind her. She turned to see Caputo with officers taht were obviously policemen. She had seen the marshals there before when they arrested Pornstache.

"Here he is officers," Caputo said, showing them Luschek.

"What can I do for you?" Luschek started with a grin. Piper felt her pulse quicken and she looked fast to Boo. Boo was frozen in place watching it all crumble.

"You're under arrest for distrubiting a controlled substance. You have the right to an attorney- 

"What are yout alking about? What substance? I told you that smack was Nichol's stash!" Luschek barked at Caputo as they put him in handcuffs.

"Yeah well your brother-in-law turned on you. It seemed a concerned citizen brought the information forward and he was caught dealing it. He gave you up...said a junky found some heroin and you did her a favor by getting rid of it. You dirty fuckin' prick- I sent her to Max over you!" Caputo seemed to lose his shit and smacked Luschek up against his head. One of the new guards came over and pulled him back. Luschek seemed stunned and the officers warned Caputo to stay back. He removed him and the women started to cheer. Everyone had liked Nicky and felt Luschek got what he deserved.

Everyone was backing away but Piper saw this as an opportunity. She walked up and to him, though a guard held up his hand to keep her back. "So...are you going to make it up to Nicky?"she asked him. Caputo looked at her for a moment and then stormed out of the dorm.

"Not smart to provoke him while he is pissed, "Alex said and Piper turned around to find her right behind her. She knew that she had to have come up behind her while she was confronting Caputo. She may not agree with it but she did back her up.

She gave her a small grin. "I thought we established already I'm a fucking idiot," Piper countered. Alex nodded to agree and then slipped Piper a folded piece of legal paper.

"What's this, "Piper murmured.

Alex walked on and didn't look back but she said one thing that set Piper's heart racing. "Rules."

****Keep reviewing please! Fae***


	4. Chapter 4 One Cheerio

Chapter Four

 _One Cherrio_

Piper barely made it back to her bunk without opening the note. She turned away and scooted into the only private place she had anymore, the little cave of her bunk. She turned on her small lamp and shined it so it flooded the yellow paper with light.

She smiled seeing Alex's blocky- capital handwriting. She had read all of the letters she had sent Piper while she was out living in Queens. Each one was written in the same manner and Piper loved it.

PIPES,

WHEN I FIRST PROPOSED SETTING THE RULES WITH YOU, I ADMIT I DIDN'T PUT MUCH THOUGHT INTO THE COMMENT. I FIGURED AT THE TIME THAT I WOULD MAKE IT DIFFICULT ON YOU SO I COULD FEEL SOME SORT OF RETRIBUTION. HONESTLY THOUGH, THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT ANYMORE. THIS ISN'T ANOTHER VERSION OF 'HATE FUCKING' THAT WILL DISTRACT US FROM THE SUXINESS OF OUR LIFE HERE TOGETHER...AND THE FACT THAT WE ARE BOTH HERE BECAUSE OF EACH OTHER.

THAT IS SOME HEAVY SHIT FOR US TO WORK THROUGH HERE. SO THE RULES TOOK ON A DIFFERENT MEANING FOR ME AS I THOUGHT ABOUT IT. YOU'VE BEEN GREAT...YOU'VE BEEN GIVING ME SPACE. I ADMIT AT FIRST I DIDN'T WANT TO COMMITT TO YOU AT ALL BECAUSE I WAS HALF CONVINCED ONE OF US WAS GOING UP THE HILL. WE DIDN'T NEED ANYMORE SHIT TO FUCK UP OUR ALREADY COMPLICATED LIFE, BUT THERE IT IS. I AM NOT SURE I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR BY PRESENTING THESE RULES TO YOU BECAUSE I SOMETIMES FEEL LIKE MY BEING IN YOUR LIFE WAS THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU.

WITH THAT BEING SAID, I CAN'T SEEM TO SHAKE HOW VERY MUCH I LOVE YOU. I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND HERE THEY ARE- BY THE WAY...DON'T LET ANYONE ELSE SEE THESE PLEASE, I DO HAVE SOME DIGNITY LEFT.

RULES

1\. NO INTIMACY BETWEEN US UNTIL IT IS INITIATED BY ME- I NEED TO FEEL SAFE AND CONFIDENT THAT IF I HAVE A BAD DAY OR A BAD TIME OF IT, THAT YOU WILL NOT JUMP SHIP TO ANOTHER PERSON

2\. NO DISCUSSING OUR FUTURE OUT OF LITCHFIELD. ALL OF THESE RULES APPLY TO OUR RELATIONSHIP WHILE WE ARE BOTH INCARCERATED HERE.

3\. IF EITHER OF US FIND ANYONE THAT WE WANT TO FUCK- WITH OR WITHOUT LOVE OR FEELINGS- WE WILL TELL EACH OTHER BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING

4\. WE WILL NOT MIX ANY BUSINESS WITH US. EACH DAY WE WILL TRY AND SPEND TIME TOGETHER WITHOUT PRISON BULLSHIT AS OUR FOCUS (YES I KNOW YOU GOT RID OF THE SIDE PROJECT BUT I THINK THIS IS JUST GOOD PRACTICE ALL THE WAY AROUND FOR US.)

5\. IF FOR ANY REASON WE FEEL TOO MUCH OR IT JUST DOESN'T FEEL GOOD ANYMORE- WE CAN CALL "Time out" AND TAKE A BREAK OF ONE WEEK BEFORE WE COME BACK TO TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AND DECIDE OUR FUTURE-TOGETHER.

YOU AGREE TO THESE TERMS AND WE CAN START OVER AGAIN. YOU CAN WRITE BACK OR TALK TO ME ABOUT ANY RULE, DISCRETELY. TAKE YOUR TIME AND DECIDE BECAUSE THINKING IT THROUGH ISN'T ALWAYS OUR STRONG POINT.

AV

Piper read it again. She looked them over and couldn't help but think about all the pain she caused Alex and how hard it was for her to come up with this second chance. No...third-no fourth chance. She put the rules in her nightshirt and stared at her wall thinking until it was lights out.

The next morning they sat across from one another at breakfast. It was really early and Piper didn't sleep well the night before. She kept her head down and picked at her oatmeal with disgust. Alex reached over and tapped her tray. Piper looked up and saw a look of concern.

"I didn't sleep well," Piper explained.

"Am I the cause of your lack of sleep?" she inquired quietly. Yoga Jones pretended not to hear their conversation. She was the most discreet of all the inmates so Piper nodded softly. Alex leaned back and nodded slowly. "You don't want to try again this way...I get it. You yourself once said that rules were no fun."

"I said that because I was desperate to get your pants...desperate to be in your life because you were all I thought about. Still are actually...it is a lot to think about," Piper admitted. Alex smiled and the shared a memory together. They had been so full of need to be with each other then. It hadn't changed that much over time. She didn't have the libido of a 22 year old girl anymore but her heart still raced when she saw Alex and her body craved her touch.

"That was some night," Alex whispered softly and Piper smiled back at her. They ate for a bit more and Yoga Jones struck up a conversation about transcendental meditation. Alex told her the story of how she tried to meditate with Piper once in India.

"I thought she was so deep and into this stuff...she was so quiet- then I heard it-"

"For the millionith time, I didn't snore. I had a bit of congestion that day is all," Piper shot back.

"Fuck no Pipes, you were snoring. You had been sleeping for at least an hour. You were 'so refreshed" while my knees hurt and I felt like an idiot for trying to be a ZEN as you were!" Alex replied.

Piper smiled. She had never said how she felt, just giving Piper shit about falling to sleep. She realized the old Alex would have never admitted that she was trying to be like Piper and to have something in common with her. Piper reflected back and realized that Alex had only gone to that Ashram up in the Panchagiri Hills because Piper had read about it in a magazine. She was up to going to or paying for anything Piper wanted then. She could see that in a different light now. She knew that what she wanted more than anything was Alex's time.

"It meant so much to me that you went with me...I don't know if I ever mentioned that," Piper said suddenly. Alex blinked and looked at her like she had said something amusing.

Yoga Jones smiled and leaned it to tell her, "It is never too late to say thank you when it is someone you love. That was beautiful Chapman."

"What is beautiful is when you do Yoga. Are you going to go back to doing Yoga...because I can always arrange another meeting during that time," Alex said with a grin.

"Oh that's right, you're in charge of that now," Jones clarified.

Piper was still confused. " In charge of what?"

Alex rolled her eyes and shifted some in her chair. "Caputo asked me to set up a time for Narcotics Anonymous meetings. I didn't want to but with Miss Rosa and Nicky gone...no one is leading them." Piper smiled at her. She didn't like being the leader of something she considered lame like a drug counseling group. Now ask her to sell a shit ton of heroin and she'd boss around anyone to get her way.

"You'll do great. Do you need a sponsor from the staff?"

"Healy is the counselor he will book the room for whatever time I set. I hope he doesn't join in and make it fuckin' weird," Alex mumbled. Healy tried to relate but came across as the ancient asshole he was inside.

"I think you'll do great...and I'll start back at Yoga. I'll work it in between runs. You can watch from the door like Boo," Piper suggested with a grin. Alex snorted and the guards barked it was time for the next shift to eat. They got up and got in line to empty their trays. With all these new girls, everything took longer...there were lines to do everything, even to clear away your tray.

Alex leaned up close to her and whispered," You want to talk about the paper later?"

Piper felt her stomach twist. It was all she thought about. "I...yeah...I'll come to you," was all she managed. Alex nodded and seemed to accept that as a legit request. They seemed easy now...joshing about the past and talking about their daily lives in prison. It was so nice after she had avoided connecting to her for so long. She could tell that Alex wanted to know how she was taking the rules and was nervous about them. It is a scary thing to put things in black and white. It was juvenile to some degree. Piper was caught thinking it was stupid more than once over this period of time. She didn't really expect Alex to write it all out but her words kept bouncing around her head.

I NEED TO FEEL SAFE AND CONFIDENT THAT IF I HAVE A BAD DAY OR A BAD TIME OF IT, THAT YOU WILL NOT JUMP SHIP TO ANOTHER PERSON

Piper hated that line. She was a cheater and though she pushed all of that aside to kiss and mess around with Stella...it is true. She had never cheated on anyone in a relationship before she did it to Larry with Alex. She thought that Alex [and their prison situation] was the exception to the fidelity rule. Piper would date men and women after she left Alex...sleep with whomever she wished, but once she committed to someone she didn't cheat. Or so she thought...she was just like her father and seeing Alex actually write out her fear that she'd do it again if they fucked right away or even touched- well it really hurt.

But would she have done any of this is she wasn't in Litchfield? She kept going back and forth in her mind over this point. It felt fucking fantastic to not care. She let herself fall into her self-absorbed existence and didn't care who she hurt. Piper always tried to do the right thing or at least justify what she did as "right". Not now, she just tossed that out and started to survive...no thrive in prison. She convinced herself that this was the place she was supposed to be so doing whatever she wanted to survive was justified.

However, the cost of that selfishness was nearly the life of the one person she couldn't stand to lose forever. Even when she was with Larry, Piper always imagined Alex running her own drug ring and living large in Europe with girls falling all over her. Now she knew she was a messed up ex-junkie that broke parole and ended up back in prison. She was this flawed individual that almost got herself killed for telling the truth. Piper was at fault. Her selfish bullshit put Alex directly in Kubra's line of fire. It also brought them back together and she felt like shit for being happy about that.

Piper worked in silence all day. Black Cindy tried to get her to talk but she just smiled slightly and said she was listening. Piper wasn't prone to depression so it was weird for them to see her so quiet. Flaca was complaining a little that her partner had to find another way to get the merchandise out of the prison.

"Your guy is gone right?" she asked Piper quietly.

"Yeah...but I'm sure you will think of something," Piper smiled back at her. Flaca seemed to take it as a compliment and was quieter as they worked through the afternoon. Her back and fingers were killing her as they walked back to the dorms after work. She was a bit surprised to see Alex standing by the door to the building, half ass holding a rake.

"Hi," she said as she approached her.

"Hi...there were cops here...I saw them walk up from the parking lot. They left about a hour later," she said in worried tone. Piper nodded and felt a stab of worry herself.

"You didn't do anything wrong- I think we're covered-"

"Piper we buried a body...one we helped-"

"No! We acted in self defense and crazy ass Lolly did the rest. Just try to stay calm...Aydin wasn't where he was supposed to be and everything was crazy that day," Piper whispered back to her. She didn't want Alex to spiral down into paranoia again.

"No one will believe that Piper."

"Yes they will...I've got us covered...you go put up your stuff, I'll see you later at dinner," Piper suggested. Alex nodded and left her there, walking slowly back to the yard shack with the rest of the grounds crew. Piper went inside and as her eyes adjusted she felt the worry slam into her body. Kubra could have just called in an anonymous tip about the missing Aydin. Piper hoped they would inquire and be told he walked off the job with about twenty other employees that day. She tried to think back to what she knew about Aydin. Alex told her that he was from Kubra's hometown and he worked with Fahri most of the time. She didn't know if he had a family or not. Everyone does though, right? Piper got back to her bunk before Red was headed back to the cafeteria. Her back was hurting her again and Piper had made her some more jalapeño lotion- this time with better tools Red provided from the kitchen. She was rubbing it on her back as Piper came inside.

"Is it helping?"

Red stood and nodded some. They had tossed out her board when they added the new bunks. The mattresses were worse for some and others loved them. Piper was feeling it in her lower back so she knew Red was really hurting.

"Hey um...have you heard anything about some cops here?" Piper inquired lightly. Red looked over at her and gave her a meaningful stare.

"Just so happens I was talking to Healy when they came by...they were inquiring about a missing person. He led them in to his office and then they went to see Caputo. I had other things to do. Oh...before that he told me I might be getting a surprise...they interrupted the conversation before I could get him to tell me what it was," Red offered. It was a lot. She was guarded with Piper ever since she lied to her about her shop. They had slowly worked their way back to some form of friendship when their bunk was invaded by the new prisoners. This was the most she'd said to Piper in a long while.

"It sounds...exciting," Piper offered. She knew Red was playing at something with Healy but it was kinda cute. "What do you think it could be?"

Red shrugged. " I have to go put out tonight's industrial slop. However, I will be cooking a veggie lasagna for tomorrow's special dinner. I hear The Diva, wants to attend." Piper's eyebrows shot up. She had never really tried to eat at the great meals because well, she figured Red didn't like her enough...but she'd like to see that one. "You know I've never asked to-"

"I have a seat for you and your Vause...just make me some more of this lotion when I run out," Red offered in a gruff tone. Piper smiled big at her and for the first time...ever Red really smiled back. After count, Red put on her glasses right after and headed off to the cafeteria with all the swagger in her step of a master chef.

Piper couldn't wait to tell Alex about it. Maybe it would help distract her from the information that they were looking for Aydin. She felt panic run through her body and she took a deep breath to suppress it. She knew if she could find this out, so could Alex. Yet, Red didn't offer information for free usually. Alex could do nothing what so ever about this investigation. She could worry with Piper. She wanted someone to worry with her...someone to scheme and maybe come up with a plan of what to do if they start searching the grounds.

What could they do? Piper was as certain as she could that only three people on the planet knew what happened to Aydin. She wondered what would happen if they were interrogated. How certain could she be that Lolly wouldn't rat on them or turn things around? How certain could she be that they wouldn't sell each other out for less time?

She wasn't. She could totally see why Alex was so reluctant to really trust her again. Her mind was racing with a whirlwind of thought. Her head started to pound and her breath got a bit short. She got up and quickly walked out of the dorm. She heard Alex call her name but she kept walking like she had to be somewhere. Piper walked blindly to the Chapel. She didn't even think for one moment she wanted spiritual guidance. She wanted to be alone. She heard some sounds from the alter area and turned to scoot down to where she hid the tat gun. She was certain that the girls behind the altar had no idea she was there. They were talking low and moaning. It was a distraction and usually she would have left to give them some privacy but Piper wasn't sure she could get up and go anywhere. She was going to miss her shift to eat and that was fine. She preferred her noodles to that slop anyway...but most of all she didn't want to see Alex. She'd look at her and know something was wrong.

She curled up on the floor between the auditorium chair and the wall. She stared at the hidey hole for the gun and thought about Stella. She stole from Piper and she paid her back. It wasn't kind. It wasn't humane. It wasn't taking the higher road. Piper had simply retaliated. Lolly had simply retaliated. If it came to it, she would not talk. Physical evidence that could possibly tie her to the killing could be found and used...but really the two people that worked on grounds crew had more of a chance. She had to think of a way to protect Alex. The truth was one option. She had her statement, the photos and all of that safely tucked away with her lawyer. Jennings was professional but had no idea that Aydin was dead. Piper told her that she ran with Alex and left him in the shed. She didn't mention Lolly at all.

Piper had stuff on Kubra as well and it could put him away. It was something to think about because she was pretty sure if she had to, she could use that to get them out of this mess. Piper looked over to see Poussey and Soso getting dressed and laughing. The picture of young love hit her so hard. Brooke had bothered her so much because she could have easily been that girl. She met Alex though and something inside of her changed. She had more depth and understanding of the world. Oh, not enough to keep from fucking up over and over...but more. She had surprised Piper with her dedication to the hunger strike thing...but Piper had tried to trade her for a blanket. It was a turning point she had to admit. Maybe if she hadn't ever went to Chicago and felt the excruciating pain of Alex walking out the door...Piper shook her head. She knew that pit. Her mind would circle and circle the 'what ifs' and analyze her life until she was numb. Piper took out her tool and plugged it in...the same needle and black ink was on it. It wasn't sanitary but she didn't care. Piper just started to trace the white ink tat on her forearm. The pain was welcoming and she seized on to it like a lifeline. She gritted her teeth and let the pain wash over her. She stopped eventually when she felt too light headed to continue. She had made a black bar, like a scan code out of the "no" and "bitch" part of her tat and now she had traced the trust, so the white was outlined in black. It was a large ink and she knew it would be hard trying to keep it covered as it healed. She didn't care.

Piper wiped away the blood with her other sleeve and sighed at the burning distraction. "Trust", she said to herself. She may never earn it back. Yet she had to choose whether to worry Alex with what she learned from Red or take it all on and fix it if need be-by herself- shielding Alex from any repercussions her actions may bring. Piper knew there was a way. It was just the last resort.

She got up and staggered back to her bunk. Everyone was just coming back from eating. She dodged out and took a hot shower. It felt good to clean her tat in the water. She had some ointment in her cabinet that had worked well on her other tat. She now had three and couldn't help but laugh at the reality that her body was now a true reflection of her life. She was a tattooed con.

Piper got dressed in the shower and emerged carrying her towel around her neck. She heard a commotion then everyone got quiet as she passed. "So, you turn into a stone cold business woman while I was away and ya can't even give me a decent hello. I thought better of you blondie-"

Piper stopped in her tracks and spun around to see none other than Nicky Nichols leaning up against Gina's cube wall. Piper smiled brightly and ran over to give her a hug. She heard Red laughing behind her and Nicky yelped because Piper's hair was wet and dripping on her.

"When did you get back here? What the fuck happened?" Piper asked.

"Well some nosey bitch got in Caputo's face about making things right with me and he had me transferred back," Nicky said. Piper stopped for a moment and realized what she was saying. Piper just shrugged it off and hugged Nicky again.

"In the grand scheme of things you are one Cherrio in the bulk box of life, but you tickle me and I'm really glad you're back," Piper repeated to her and they locked eyes for a moment. Piper felt something shift inside of her and she recognized the feeling. Her friend was back and just maybe things would be okay.

***I've been delayed in writing lately. Please have faith that I will not abandon my story or my readers. A wedding is an amazing thing but it is filled with all these...DETAILS. Things I am having a hard time doing thanks to no internet at home since a storm knocked out my cable. Please, please review and tell me about your summer thus far. BTW I finished this chapter on July 11- anniversary date we all know and love. Peace Fae***


	5. Chapter 5 Arms Only for You

Chapter Five

Arms Only for You

It was great to have Nicky back. Alex hung back some as they all gathered around. Piper had to give Nicky respect, she had sided with her against Alex and she didn't really thaw much before she was whisked away to Max. She was different. Piper could tell. Her eyes were different and she understood that look. She knew that her trip to Chicago wasn't the same, but it had changed her. Lorna looked at Nicky like she was a dream. Piper didn't want to be around when she told Nicky about her new husband. Piper watched Morello lose her shit after Nicky was taken away. She wrote all these guys trying to find someone that could love her and she finally got what she wanted. She felt bad for Nicky though.

Nicky walked over and talked quietly to Alex. She was observant and Piper could tell in just a few minutes that Nicky knew something was up. Red came over to get her and then it was time for count. She was in the other rooms so Nicky had to skeedattle out of the dorm to her place. Alex looked across at Piper and she seemed worried. Piper knew that she didn't want that many people to know what was going on and that was understandable. Alex's eyes seemed to plead with her not to tell Nicky. Piper took a deep breath and thought about it.

She told Nicky everything usually. This time she couldn't and that was okay. Piper nodded to her and put her hand over her heat. Alex looked at that hand for a long moment before they were told to turn in to their crowded cell. It took three times for the count to be right. Piper looked over at Alex the entire time. She tried to put all of her feelings into her eyes. Her arm hurt so much that she had to work not to show it. Alex seemed to question her with her eyes and Piper looked around and lifted her sleeve.

It was red...angry but still beautifully outlined. TRUST. Alex swallowed and raised her hand to her face to push up her glasses. Piper watched her eyes and saw her tear up. It was satisfying to her but maybe it told her more about how she felt that a talk. She put some ointment on her tats and Red saw her work. She squinted some and then sat down on her bunk. Without really saying anything, Piper went to her desk and grabbed the lotion. Red looked at her a moment and she raised her eyebrows, indicating that she should turn over. The girls on the top bunks, turned at the same time to face the wall. It was kind of sweet.

"That was some surprise," Piper said quietly and Red smiled back at her.

"Yes, a good one for a change. You better make sure that is covered...and the gun is hid well. You're body is evidence now," Red pointed out. Piper realized that was true. She decided to ditch the gun...she couldn't get lost in that pain again. Red's back was swollen but Piper tried to make her feel better. It reminded her of helping her grandmother after her golfing injury.

"There, I hope that helps some," Piper said as she went to get some wipes to clean her hands. They were burning from the lotion but the pain was welcome. Her mind was like a dark alley and she had to make herself keep walking towards a door, or light. Piper climbed in her bunk and felt immediately exhausted. She dozed until lights out and then turned off her lamp. The pain had subsided and she was left with the painful burn of her tats. Her mind was a dark whirling place that she got lost in as she drifted off to sleep. She had to tell Alex about what Red said..or she didn't. She wasn't scared anymore because she was pretty sure she could escape into her mind if she was sent to max for life. She'd end up dead but she wouldn't suffer like this anymore.

Alex wouldn't fair as well. She'd be in her mind the entire time, letting her thoughts torture her as she survived. She wouldn't go to the madness like Piper. She turned back and forth some until her upper bunkie complained, then she made herself stay still until she drifted to sleep.

"Pipes," she heard Alex whisper. Piper jolted awake and felt Alex's hand on her mouth. It took her a moment to register that Alex was kneeling by her bunk in the middle of the night. She moved over and Alex scooted up to sit on the bunk.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't do that, okay? No matter what you say about our rules, you have to promise me you will stop," Alex said in a desperate whisper. Piper was confused and her expression must have displayed her confusion. Alex pulled up her night shirt and exposed the angry flesh of her forearm.

"Oh..um Stella did this tat...and I changed it," Piper explained.

"I heard about Stella. I'm glad she's gone but I don't want you hurting yourself Pipes. You can get an infection, really fucking easy. You know how medical is in here...please Pipes, don't take chances with your health...please," Alex pleaded. As she spoke to her she got close and held Piper's head so she had to look her in the eyes.

"I...needed the pain," Piper managed to explain. Alex closed her eyes hearing these words. Piper watched her expression as she seemed to absorb the statement. Piper wanted to take it back but she couldn't.

Alex brought her forearm up to her lips and kissed the heated flesh. Piper felt something wet hit her and she realized Alex was crying. "Make the promise please...promise me, not again." Piper shifted in her covers and swallowed back the fear in her voice.

"I'll...try...that's all I can do Al. I'm not always in control of it," Piper tried to explained. Alex exhaled slowly.

"Okay, just take me with you if it happens again and I can help," she offered. Piper promised she would do that. Alex pushed the hair from her eyes and she thought that maybe she would kiss her. " I gotta get back before they catch me. See you in the morning."

She didn't kiss Piper, but she caressed her cheek before she slipped back to her bunk. Piper felt her cheek and smiled some to herself. Alex might not trust her completely but she trusts that she will keep her word to her. She cares enough to try and keep Piper from hurting herself.

 **Piper remembered getting her first tattoo with Alex. They had been snorkeling in Bali and Piper had seen this fish...so bright and beautiful. "You're like that fish," she told Alex when they came up from the water together.**

 **"What?" She had asked with a laugh. "Maybe a shark...but no fish!"**

 **"No...no that isn't want I mean. The fish is startling beautiful and graceful...it stands out," Piper explained. Alex had smiled and for once she didn't make fun of Piper being mushy. They were on their way back to the bungalow that Alex rented for them when they passed a tattoo parlor.**

 **"Hey, I want a tattoo," Piper said suddenly. Alex looked at her suspiciously.**

 **"You're parents would kill you Pipes," Alex told her. She was right. Her dad would have a heart attack if he knew his girl had a tattoo.**

 **"They don't have to know...besides, I'm old enough and it is my own body," Piper turned and went inside holding Alex's hand the entire time. She spoke to the artist for a long time and eventually she sketched out the fish herself. He fixed it some, make it much better and she approved the picture.**

 **"Is that the fish from earlier?" Alex asked.**

 **"Yeah..um i want it here," she lifted up her hair and pointed to the back of her neck. The artist nodded and then gave Alex the price. Piper smiled as she haggled a bit then agreed to a price. Alex paid for everything she wanted.**

 **Alex put her arm around her waist and leaned in to her ear, " Are you sure?" She nodded and Alex seemed very pleased. "Why there?"**

 **"Well, it isn't as visible...and you kiss me there all the time," Piper said softly. It must have been the right thing to say because Alex was so happy. She had to lay with her head down on this chair and it scared her. Alex was there though. She slowly rubbed Piper's head and held her hand the entire time. It hurt more than she expected but Alex's hands were a soothing balm. Soon the buzz of the gun and constant burning pain seeped into her body. She knew intellectually that she was releasing endorphins to compensate for the pain. However, her breath got shallow and she felt it entirely in a different spot.**

 **Piper moaned and the man asked her if she was okay. "I'm..fine...just fine," she replied. She felt Alex snicker some and she lowered her head to speak directly into Piper's ear.**

 **"I bet you are fine...my girl is a bit of a pain slut. I'm going blow your mind when we get back to the hut," Alex promised. Piper nearly came from the sound of her voice and prayed the artist would hurry.**

 **Alex was pleased with the product and tipped him so much money he closed up shop for the rest of the day. She told Piper how she needed to care for her new tat and as soon as they entered their space, Alex claimed her mouth.**

 **It hurt when she grasped her by the neck to hold her steady as she kissed. Piper moaned on her lips and Alex whispered she was sorry and moved her hand. It was sweet and made Piper sway with the blast of desire that flushed through her body. Alex peeled her out of her bikini and kissed her all over. She took Piper, up against the wall. Her fingers delved into her depths like she was seeking to grab a hold of her from the inside out and never let go.**

 **Piper let go though. She let herself fall into the most delicous ecstasy she ever experienced. " Fuck yes Alex! Oh I love you Al!" was all she could say before she lost her mind to pleasure. She slumped into Alex's arms and she held her up with ease.**

 **"I love you too, kid. You please me so much," Alex panted into her ear. Her cell phone rang and Piper moaned. Alex was gentle though and put her to rest on the couch before she answered. Piper had slipped into a deep restful sleep after that listening to Alex quietly do business on the phone.**

She did fall to sleep in the wee hours of the morning and it was the best rest she'd had in a days. Red made her eat two granola bars that morning before she went for a run. It was Saturday and there was a movie tonight. They had to show them in shifts, just like everything else. Half of the prison will watch the movie tomorrow and they weren't happy to miss the Saturday night movie. Piper didn't even know which day she was supposed to see it.

"Hey Chapman, find me after your run," Nicky said to her on her way to the cafeteria. Piper nodded and put on her ear phones. She was at the door when Alex took her by the arm. Piper stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"Don't over do it. You're not a 100 percent, kid." Alex warned. Piper smiled at her and nodded. "Can we talk about the rules later?"

Piper nodded again because she didn't trust her voice. Alex was worried about her and trying to watch out for her. She didn't deserve her love and attention. The guilt ate at Piper as she ran. Janae was out there and usually she tried to keep somewhat of a pace with her but she kept it slow because of her promise to Alex. She ran by the fence where Alex brought her lemonade that time. She had made a joke out of her concern about the girl watching her. She had just wanted in Alex's pants but it had fed her paranoia. Piper felt her gut twist again and she had to stop for a minute to breathe deep.

Janae passed by and stopped, running in place as she spoke, "You don't look too good Chapman. You need to catch your breath, maybe walk." She usually ignored Piper but this time she actually seemed concerned.

 _I must look like shit._

"Thanks, yeah...I'll do that," Piper answered. She kept on running and Piper started to walk slowly back to the building.

Nicky met her after her shower with a bottle of water and a pack of chips. "You look like you need something to eat."

"Everyone keeps feeding me," Piper said quietly. The dorm was fairly empty but they went to the Chapel to talk. Nicky told her about the time in Max. She was her cellmate's bitch for the entire time.

"Was she even the least bit attractive?" Piper prodded.

"Yeah...in a scary way. She had all these tats on her neck...she was murderer so I did whatever the fuck she said. You spend so much time in your cell there. You get like only four hours out a day. I worked delivering food trays to the different levels. I had to pass a bunch of shit for her but no one caught me. I met this really hot girl named Stella. I heard what you did," Nicky shared. Piper didn't probe too much about what she said about her cell mate and told Nicky she didn't want to talk about Stella. She didn't want to know that many details because she may end up there herself- then she'd deal with her.

"You're back now," Piper reached out and took Nicky's hand in her own. To her surprise, Nicky moved closer to her and buried her head in Piper's neck. She embraced her friend and held her close. They stayed like that for a long time, just rocking back and forth on the edge of the chapel stage.

Finally, Nicky asked, " What happened to Vause?"

Piper told her most if it. She left out the part about killing Aydin and told her he ran off like she told Red. Nicky knew Alex's situation with Kubra and she shivered all over when she realized that he had sent a guard to kill her. "Did you guys tell anyone?"

"What and have her put in SHU for protective custody? No...no I won't let that happen to her. She was attacked but they will find a way to punish her for it. I'll take care of it all," Piper said with such venom that Nicky picked her head up and looked at her.

"How?"

Piper smiled and told her that she'd tell her later when she had it all worked out. They heard the door open above and slam back against the wall. They started to pull apart but saw Lorna standing at the top of all the steps. She was looking at them like she'd caught them doing something, then turned and stomped off.

Piper looked at Nicky and she seemed as confused as she was...but they hopped off and made their way out to go see what was going on with Morello. Nicky told her a story about taking a shower in Max and getting laid with a different girl each day in there. She said there was a four minute window with no guards and everyone that wanted some used it to get off. She said she got good at the fast fuck and run. They were laughing about it when they walked back into the dorm.

"Enjoy yourselves? Fuck, if you didn't want to try, then why not tell me? I'm not going to be second to anyone, especially Nichols!" Alex barked at her when Piper stopped at her cube. Her eyes got wide and then she heard Lorna yelling at Nicky that she was married and could care fucking less who she fucked. That is when it hit her that Alex must have followed them to the Chapel and saw them cuddle together-then told Morello.

"We..didn't...I mean...Alex. Yes...yes I agree to all of them-all the rules- and we didn't do anything. I just held her while she talked about Maximum," Piper said softly to her. Alex looked up at her like she didn't trust her and she guessed she didn't. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have held her but she is my friend and I missed her. I promise...my arms are only for you now," Piper explained, then she walked back to her bunk, leaving a silent Alex behind.

**Short one for this week but important! I'm off to the mountains soon for the ceremony. Happy July everyone! Please, Please, Please...review. Fae***


	6. Chapter 6 Romantic Prospects

Chapter Six

She was pissed that Alex jumped to the wrong conclusion but at the same time she couldn't blame her. She had pushed aside her concerns about Stella much the same way. Nicky wasn't really her type but they were close now. Alex knew she was upset when Nicky got sent uphill and had tried to be kind about it all. Now though, she was just someone not worthy of trust. Piper put salve on her arm and then curled into her bunk.

Everyone that was going to the movie was getting ready. Nicky had come in to speak to Red and they left to the bathroom. Piper was certain that she was asking about Lorna. Not once had Nicky told her that she loved Lorna but everyone just knew. It was in the way Nicky looked at her. It had made her sad because they seemed really happy when they first got there and Lorna had lost her mind when Nicky was sent uphill. Now it was too late. Just like it was too late for her and Alex...Piper knew that telling her she agreed to all the terms didn't negate the fact that Alex would never trust her again.

"So, I hear that movie is _The Princess Diaries, The Royal Engagement._ I know we rented it in London so we can at least watch everyone else and see who gets sappy," Alex told her from the edge of her cube. Piper didn't turn around she just wondered what she was doing there. " Come on, we're not going to get a good seat."

Piper turned her head and looked up at Alex. " I don't even know if I go today. Just..um...maybe you should go on your own."

" You're on the list for tonight, I checked. I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong...whatever...I fucked up with Nicky too, she deserved to find out better than that," Alex said quietly. One of Piper's other bunkmates walked in and kind of nudged Alex out of the way. She glared at her but Alex ignored her. The girl was called Suarez and she was relatively quiet but kinda of scary. Piper got up and walked over to Alex she gave her a slight smile then turned to Suarez.

"This is Vause. She will come by my cube whenever she wants and stand there if she likes," Piper moved over towards Suarez with a blank face. She felt all the desperation she felt over her situation with Alex and all of her fright over what Kubra will do next...and shoved it all down to make dead her eyes. "So don't touch her again."

Suarez seemed truly shocked Piper stood up to her. "Hey, it's alright Pipes." Alex seemed immediately worried but Piper didn't care.

"No it isn't. This is my home, this fucking bunk in a prison and you will always be welcome in my home. Got it Suarez?" Piper asked her again. Suarez started to mouth off and Piper balled her right hand into a fist. She could feel how her nose would be under it. She knew Suarez wasn't Pensatucky and that she'd probably kick her ass, but Piper didn't really care at that moment.

"Hey, I'd listen to her. She put my friend Tucky in the hospital for five weeks and she unlike yourself, isn't alone in this prison," Piper heard Boo say. She turned away from Suarez for a moment to see Boo, Gina, Norma, Alex and Nicky standing by the door to her cube.

"I just bumped into her," Suarez managed to say.

Alex stepped forward and took Piper by the arm, then led her out of the cube. " Yeah, I know..no hard feelings. We gotta get to the movie," she said as she led Piper out of the dorm with their friends behind them. Once they were walking in the hall, she let go of Piper's arm. Piper just looked down at her sleeve as they walked.

"Never a dull moment with the two of you around...thanks for getting my girl out of there," Nicky said to Alex as she draped her arm over her shoulder. Piper blinked completely surprised and stopped in the hallway. Alex looked at her and then they started to smile at each other in a strange way.

Alex reached out and took Piper's hand. "I'm fucking sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I'm a nervous, paranoid, jealous idiot."

"You forgot big mouth- you told Lorna the crap you were thinking," Nicky pointed out as she dropped her arm off of Piper and they all started walking again to the movie.

Piper looked down and Alex let go of her hand as they got closer to a security guard. Piper closed it again and smiled some. She really liked the way it felt to just hold her hand. Now, she wanted her to take her hand more than anything once they are in the movie. They found seats near the wall about halfway back. They were sitting next to Sophia and two other girls she didn't know. Piper sat next to the wall and settled in to her seat. She hadn't brought her earphones but was surprised when Alex offered one of hers. Piper leaned in and tried not to inhale the scent of her hair. She did anyway and closed her eyes. Sure, it was prison shampoo, but under it was that sweet scent of Alex.

The movie started and all the lights went down. She had forgotten part of it and found herself smiling as the situation unfolded...she had gone off about how it promotes stereotypical rags to riches and princess dreams in little girls after they watched it the first time. It had been an hour long discussion in bed before Alex shut her up with a passionate kiss. She went down on Piper, the entire time calling her "princess". Those memories came flooding back and it was making it hard to concentrate. Maybe Alex heard something in her breathing. She reached out and held Piper's hand at that very moment. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from moaning.

She looked at Alex for a moment and saw she was watching the others. Alex loved to watch people. She looked over at Piper and smiled. She pointed to these two thug looking new prisoners that were watching the movie with rapt attention. It seemed so funny that they loved this little disney movie but they did. Piper smiled at how their faces lit up when the Princess did something goofy. She laughed and Alex squeezed her hand.

"Your hand feels good," she whispered to Piper. She actually blushed from the statement.

"I feel like a school girl holding hands in an assembly," Piper whispered. Alex frowned and looked down. "It is good though...better than good. I hoped all the way here that you'd take my hand again." Alex smiled at that. It was a genuine bright smile that made her heart jump. She was trying to make up for her fuck up earlier. She didn't need to because Piper had earned all of that distrust. As if she read Piper's mind, Alex pulled her sleeve up to look at the tat. She held her hand over it and felt the heat of it. It was still fresh so it was raw at the edges.

"I wasn't in the Chapel to...you know...Nicky just wanted a place to talk," she whispered. Alex nodded and ran her fingers over the big black lines she used to cover up the other words. Alex swallowed hard and looked back at the movie. Piper leaned closer to her and decided not to worry about what she was thinking and just enjoy being with her. She had to learn to find joy in the small moments and focus on them...not the murky black hole that is her future. They stayed like that until the lights came up.

The next day her lawyer visited. She was very efficient but didn't have much of a personality. "Miss Chapman, the perjury charges were dropped and nothing will come from them. Your friend, Alex Vause, only testified if they assured her you would not be charged or brought into the matter. Now, the evidence you have told me about and the affidavit you signed is a whole other matter. Do you wish me to keep it as you stated before?"

Alex told her she tried to get her in on the deal. She had been worrying about being charged for her Chicago testimony for a long while. I mean, there was no way they could flat out prove she wasn't telling the truth. Yet, Alex had made sure that Piper was clear. She was going to do the same. She ignored her question and asked "So I get out in three months as scheduled?"

"Yes you lost your good time due to your time in the SHU and the notes on your record...or 'shots' as they call them. You must keep your nose clean Miss Chapman if you want out of here. You lost your place in the halfway house due to your serving the entire sentence. Your probation is for six months afterwards. You will have to stay in New York, visit your parole officer regularly and allow for him or her to visit your home. You will also need to get a job right away and secure a place to stay," she told her in her efficient voice.

"Oh...okay... I think I'm staying with my brother and his wife in their new place. I'll ask him when I talk to him next and write you with the details. Um, about the other stuff...yes I want you to hold it."

"Are you safe Miss Chapman?" she inquired and for the first time Piper got the feeling she actually cared what happened to her.

"Yes...so far so good. But if there is another attempt or something strange happens then you know what to do...oh I put you down as my emergency contact as well like you said- I'll try to get Alex to do the same," she said quietly. Piper couldn't help but look around the room. She knew her lawyer could request a private meeting but those were in another room alone and Piper would be cuffed to the desk. She told her this over the phone and Piper chose to speak to her in the regular room. She was being discreet though and Piper was thankful for that. They finished their visit and she went back through the pat down. One of the new female guards was doing it and she was rough with Piper. She went to squat and the guard told her she wasn't done with the pat down and yanked her up.

"Hey, easy just tell me what you want and I'll do it-" Piper began and she jerked her arm out of her grip. The officer was fast and she forced Piper down on the ground with a thud. Her face hit the floor hard and she grunted in pain. It took all she had not to fight her. Piper just went limp.

"What are you doing? Did she hit you? Get off of her! Tell her what to do and she'll do it," Bell said. Piper couldn't believe she was actually relieved to hear Bell's voice. Caputo must have done something to get them back.

"She jerked her arm-"

"Away from your pinching touch...yeah...I would to..get your newbie ass out of here and go see Caputo...now! Ask him to teach you how to follow protocol and orders from a superior officer," she barked. The other officer, name was Lewis, stomped out all pissed. Piper just stayed on the floor to make sure it was all clear. She was naked and very cold but she knew Bell would tell her what to do.

"Up Chapman...here, let me see," she said as Piper got up. Her nose was bleeding some and Bell got into a kit then gave her some gauze. "Shove it up there, you'll be fine. The new corporate prison fuckers aren't training them correctly." She told Piper to push it up her nose and then to get dressed.

"Hurry it along, others are waiting Chapman," she said in her usual dry tone. Piper murmured her thanks and got dressed quickly then left. She was on her way to the bathroom to check her face when Red saw her.

"What happened to you?" she inquired as she made Piper stop. She looked at her and had her tilt her head back. "This is soaked through...come with me." She steered Piper towards the cafeteria.

"The fucking officer in the pat down, threw me to the ground because she can't do her job right. They are loose cannons and we are just...cannon fodder," Piper said in a rather Elmer Fudd voice. Red took her to the back and cut one of the rags with some wicked looking scissors and had Piper hop up on a counter so she could see her nose better. She made a very Russian noise in her throat and told Piper her boys would come home frequently with bloody noses and she'd live. Piper could see her table was all set for that evenings special meal. Her stomach growled on cue when she looked at it. That made Red smile.

"WE are having Vareniky stuffed with mushrooms, onions and potatoes instead of veggie lasagna...Russian beet salad and a nice fruit topped cup cake for dessert. The cupcakes were made by Maritza who is very proud she learned to cook something 'fun'," Red said with a roll of her eyes at the immaturity of her crew. However, Piper could see she was really proud of her. She helped Piper plug her nose and Piper commended her for sticking to Russian delicacies because she knew Red was an expert.

"I can't wait..oh I forgot to tell Alex," Piper was instantly worried she wouldn't want to come and that would piss off Red. It also brought her mind back to the information she needed to tell Alex. She had decided to tell her the truth. She needed her to trust her again and being honest was the only way.

"Be here at seven-thirty sharp. The girls are cleaning really fast so they can join us..it is just my kitchen crew and a few choice people tonight. And don't fight with our sour bunk mates before that because you'll get prison loaf instead," she said to clarify. Piper promised she would be good and be on time and then hopped down to go find Alex.

She got some looks in the hallway with her bloody nose but she ignored them and went straight to the rec room. She found Alex there trying to beat Nicky at scrabble. She had only managed to do it twice so she knew Alex would be losing when she came close.

"What the fuck Chapman...did you get into it with Suarez?" Nicky asked. Alex looked up and then went very pale.

"Are you alright? Who did this?" she said as she stumbled up out of the chair to touch Piper's face with such gentle hands that it brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm fine...new guard thought it would be okay to plant my face in the floor because I squatted too early...it's okay, Red gave me this piece of cloth and it has about stopped," Piper said in a cheerful voice. Alex sat her down and then went off cussing the guards for ten minutes. One of the big new guys came walking through and told her to get quiet.

"You really need to be properly trained before you're let lose with batons and tazers on helpless prisoners," she shot back. He walked over menacingly but Caputo yelled at him to stop.

"Vause, shut your trap before you end up in the SHU. Chapman, you okay?" he said casually.

"Nothing my lawyer wont enjoy hearing about the next time she visits...she was just here today right before this happened," Piper shot back pointing at her nose. Caputo clenched his jaw and nodded at her.

"I hope you keep visitation privileges till that time then inmate, " he shot back. Piper knew he couldn't keep her from seeing her lawyer and so did he. So, she laughed. It pissed him off and he stomped out taking the guard by the arm and pulling him to the hallway.

"Please don't piss them off anymore, " Alex asked in the most heart breaking desperate voice Piper had ever heard her use. She turned her head and felt Alex stroke her cheek softly.

"I"m sorry...I get so pissed," Piper murmured. Alex leaned in and put her forehead to Pipers and she melted on the inside. "I promise...I'll think more before I speak."

Nicky snorted. "Sure you will...everyone knows your got a temper Chapman."

"She promised...she will try," Alex answered. Piper then remembered about the dinner that night and she told Alex. Nicky didn't have a place at the table since she came back so suddenly. Alex offered her spot to Nicky to make up for her Chapel misunderstanding and though Piper didn't want Alex to miss the meal, she was touched that Nicky's good will meant so much to Alex.

"Nah, you two enjoy. Mommy is going to make me something special later in the week...just for me. You can salivate over it later. It better be fantastic to make up for missing the Russian cook vs. the TV Diva, " she said with a grin. Piper asked Alex to go out to the yard with her for a walk. She agreed and Piper was able to toss out her bloody nose rag before they went out. They walked side by side around the small space and once they were in the clear, Piper told her about the cops that came to investigate a missing person.

"You think it was Aydin?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they were told he left the day so many walked out. Red didn't hear any of the details because Healy took them to Caputo's office. Did he have like family in the States?" Piper asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of...he was like an orphan or something that Kubra took in as a kid. Fuck, this isn't good," she said and she bent over at the waist to take a deep breath.

"Look, no one saw us. There is no evidence. Do you think we should tell Lolly?" Piper asked and like a bad spirit as soon as they said her name, she appeared behind Alex.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

Alex turned around and told her right away. Lolly didn't seem too upset. "They are going to investigate but as long as we keep to our stories...Piper was in the Chapel and came down to get us to go to the lake. WE were routed back to the dorm by the few remaining guards...and we didn't see a thing...all should be good," Lolly said in such a logical manner that it actually made Piper feel better.

"Just watch out for CIA wiring...they have mics that can pick us up, even out here!" she whispered with a crazy gleam in her eye that tossed all of Piper's good feelings out the window.

"You got it...let's not hang too much either," Alex said in a voice that sounded like she was in on a conspiracy. Piper guessed they actually were. Lolly walked off like she hadn't been speaking to them and they watched her walk away.

"You know, she'd get off on an insanity plea no problem, " Alex muttered. It was a fear that they both had that the crazy woman would tell on them. Yet, she had seemed perfectly sane while they cleaned up after the crime. Alex had done nothing though. Piper had knocked him out and Lolly killed him. It was technical but they only had each other.

"Don't worry, if anything comes to light...I got you covered," Piper said. She knew Alex thought she meant the picture she took of her bruises but that wasn't all. Alex reached out and took her hand again and Piper smiled. They walked a bit more before a guard told them to let go. She tucked her hands in her armpits to keep from reaching out again.

"I don't like the week one. The rule about waiting a week to talk...I don't like that time period. How about we switch it to two days?" Piper shot back. It had been on her mind and she wanted to talk about it when they were in a good place. She knew Alex was worried that someone was looking for Aydin and maybe this would distract her.

"Left turn without signalling there Pipes," she shot back.

Piper shrugged and explained it had been on her mind. "We didn't really go over them."

"No we didn't...but you're doing a great job at letting me be the one to touch you first,' Alex said with a smile. Piper smiled back.

"It's hard because those casual touches we would give to each other...well they were the highlight of my day," Piper replied.

"What were Stella's touches then?" Alex shot back.

Piper winced but didn't hesitate, "My worse fucking mistake in years." Alex nodded and they kept on walking around the small space in silence. Alex stopped and took off her glasses for a moment. She raised her head up to let the afternoon sun bathe her face for a moment.

"Two days seems fair. I hope though that we don't have to use it," Alex said. Piper's heart soared. Alex didn't want them to end.

"Me too...I feel I should tell you something though...it is good news. They aren't going to persue the perjury charges from Chicago. They are going ot honor your deal even though it fell through," Piper explained. Alex stiffened some then she seemed happy.

"I was a bit worried about that but you didn't seem to be so I thought maybe it was handled," Alex added. Piper walked with her some more and they watched as some of the Hispanic girls played Dominoes at one of the tables. Piper never got the game but Alex explained some of the rules to her quietly. It was nearly time for their dinner shift and count so they headed back inside.

"So you are getting out in...what three months?" Alex probed.

"Yeah...you?"

Alex was always so quiet about her sentence. "Much longer than that...I got six more years Piper." She felt her stomach drop. Six years?

"Fuck," she murmured.

"Yeah now you know why I don't want to talk about the future. All we got is right now kid. I'm lucky though, I could have gone down for twenty-plus for my role in his organization," Alex shared. Piper felt herself tear up and she just nodded though.

They walked into the dorm and before she could walk to her spot for count, Alex took her by the arm to stop her. "Does this change your wanting to be with me?"

Piper looked at her and felt the overwhelming love she always felt when looking at Alex. "No, it just means I got three months to prove to you I can wait six years." She turned and walked away towards her bunk. Red wasn't in place as this count would be done in the kitchen for her and her crew. She waited next to her new bunk mates while they did the count five times then it was time to line up for her dinner shift.

"Suarez and Wallace, pack out of this bunk, you're being moved after dinner," Donaldson said. Piper was actually kind of glad to see him. He could be a hard ass but he was always fair and never touched her inappropriately. They asked why and he told them to do as they were told. Piper figured that Red had pulled some strings. She didn't mind Wallace though. Suarez gave her an evil stare and Piper just gave her standard blank stare.

"Move your ass Chapman or you can skip dinner all together," he barked at her. Piper gave him a salute and slipped out of the bunk.

"Glad to see you back Mr. Donaldson," she whispered and he just glared more. Piper waited in line behind Morello. She was really quiet and didn't have her face made up like she usually did.

"Hey, you okay?" Piper asked. She shook her head and didn't speak. "She'll get over and be happy for you." Piper added lamely.

Morello turned around and looked at her for a moment with the saddest eyes Piper had ever seen. "I chose him because I didn't know she was...even a choice. I can't take it back so what can I do?"

"I can't take back what I did either," Piper said quietly.

"Yeah, but Vause will give you another chance. She can't help it the two of you are completely in Love. I fucked up with Nicky and now...I got to live with it," she said quietly. Piper nodded softly and reached up to give her shoulders a squeeze.

"She'll come around," Piper said with more assurance than she actually felt. They got their slop and Piper just ate her roll. She had a ticket to the good meal later and everyone was envious. It was nice to be envied in a good way and not a bad one like Furlough. Alex sat down in front of her and picked at her food as well. Once they were up and in line to buss their plates, Alex let out a silly giggle that made Piper turn around to stare.

"I can't wait for dinner tonight. Pick me up at 7:25? I'll dress casual," Alex said softly. Piper's face lit up with excitement.

"I'll do the same. See you at 7:25," Piper said as they exited the cafeteria. Her mind was racing about whether or not she should wear her khaki's that Flacca took in around her ass for Larry to enjoy during visits. She hadn't really worn them much except when her regular sets were being washed.

She couldn't help but feel joy when Alex replied. "It's a date." Piper went back to her bunk and hung up her clothes for the meal. She was surprised to see Nicky and Alex at her cube door with an arm load of their things in their hands.

"Nichols, you're over Chapman's bunk and Vause over here over Red's bunk. No funny business you two...I can't believe she got Caputo to agree to this, " Donaldson murmured as he walked off. Alex looked at her and then started to smile.

"Oh great, you two better not be too sweet, I'll puke and that shit flows down on you Chapman...and Chapman, we gotta do something with the Ramen," Nicky blurted out when she opened the cabinet to put her things inside.

"Sure thing, Nicky...though eating them with Red's herb packet is 3/4 of my diet now," Piper answered. Nicky considered this and decided that was a good plan. Piper couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go to the rec room and you can pick me up from there," Alex whispered. Piper nodded enthusiastically.

"Co-habitation will not affect our romantic prospects, I promise!" Piper answered and was rewarded again with a bright Alex smile.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Already with the romance, what was Red thinking?" Nicky groaned and they couldn't help but laugh.

*** Some days in our life are magical. My wedding day was such a day. However, I've needed much time to recoup. I hope you like how the story is progressing and I'll try to update again soon. Please please please please review! It always helps me to write more when I see the audience engaged. Peace, Fae***


	7. Chapter 7 Date Night Thing

Chapter Seven

Date Night Thing

Piper was actually nervous when she went to get Alex for their dinner. They technically had to go out of bounds for the dinner, but Red smoothed things over with the guards. Piper was thankful because she was nervous enough without having to worry about getting another SHOT on her record. She put on some lip gloss and wore her tailored pants...she also had to stop by and see Daya to pick up a present. She was very worried about her baby and Piper was happy to get her some stuff on her commissary to help out. She told her she could pay her back with three drawings. Art seemed to help her calm down and that was a good thing.

Alex had her hair up. She hardly wore it that way but it looked great. Piper felt her mouth go dry when she saw Alex's expression. She looked at Piper like she was a gazelle and Alex the ravenous lioness. That image made her smile some and she was rewarded with a return smile.

"You look nice," Sophia said to Piper as she walked by her. She had been back from the SHU for just a few weeks. She had changed. The salon had been shut down while she was away and many of the girls wanted her to open it up again. She had refused. Sophia spent most of her time quietly with Taystee or Sister Ingalls. She played solitaire in the recreation room and stuck to herself. She smiled at Piper though and they would chat a little now and again. She always took a moment to speak to her because she wanted her to know that she didn't share in the transphobia that led to her problems before.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, then darted a nervous glance at Alex.

"Oh she thinks you look nice too...I think you may have taken her breath away. You two have fun," she said with a smile. Piper bit her bottom lip and walked up to Alex.

"Every single time you bite that lip, you make me want to kiss you silly," Alex murmured as she approached. Piper actually felt her heart jump in her chest at the silky sexy sound of her voice.

She cleared her throat and leaned closer, "Exactly how does one kiss another person to "silly?" I've always wondered about that phrase." Piper went around to hold her chair and made a show of escorting Alex out the door. Poussey whistled as they passed and it made Alex blush. There were no secrets in prison. They all knew this was a date for them.

"If you're lucky enough, you might just find out," Alex shot back as they headed down the hall. Piper grinned. She held her breath when they passed down the hallway towards the cafe after hours. They were officially out of bounds. She cut through the door that Red took her through earlier and they appeared in the back kitchen. They arrived behind the Judy King. Piper's mother loved her and had asked Piper to get her an autograph over the phone. Piper had forged her name on a napkin and sent it to her mother with the note that she would deny getting her the autograph for the rest of her life. Alex pulled out her seat and Piper's eyes flashed with delight as she sat down first. Alex used to do that when they went out to fancy restaurants in France.

"How quaint," Judy King said about the table setting. "I must say though Red, when I heard about your special meals I was taken aback that everyone wanted a seat at the table. I was of course, judging by the barely edible meals-"

Everyone at the table but Red, responded- "She doesn't cook that". Judy seemed perplexed by the response.

"It is prepackaged. She used to actually get ingredients and cook them for us, but once the corporation took over the prison, they send this awful prepackaged crap. She does her best to make it edible but there is little she can do about it. So, you see...this freshly cooked, home grown, organic meal is a treat. One, I am so very thankful for Red," Piper answered. She then put her napkin in her lap gracefully.

"This is made from our last fresh vegetables so this meal will feature more of the root vegetables.. It was a fruitful but small garden," Red said with a note of regret in her voice. Piper's heart raced at the very thought of the garden.

"You had other such meals? This wasn't just for me?" King said completely stunned.

Alex laughed. "Uh no, these meals come from Red's heart and your being here is just an example of her grace. Um, thank you Red for my invite as well and everything else you do for Pipes..for us." Piper was stunned at how honest and open she was being wtih Red.

Red made one of those sounds and then set the table with the food. The Varinky, a ravioli type entree was places out with the beet salad and whipped califlower that Piper wasn't expecting. Everyone got the same amount and Piper's mouth was watering from the smells. Red sat down at the head of teh table and gave a nod so the kitchen staff tore into the food. Piper watched Alex take her first bite and couldn't help but smile at how her eyes rolled back. She took her first bite as well and moaned with pleasure. Judy King tasted it like she was trying to figure out all the ingredients.

"Wonderful Russian Fare, Red. I'm sure you were raised up on such food," she said kindly. Somehow though, it hit Piper as a thinly veiled insult...as if Red couldn't cook anything else.

"My mother's food was much better...but yes I was raised on this..much like you were on fried chicken, pork chops, and gravy on everything," Red shot back. Piper ate some of the beet salad...something she usually couldn't stand, and it was so good it brought tears to her eyes. She dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin and took a sip of her fresh cool water. She wished she had a nice dry white to go with the food. The girls were all talking about how fun it was to learn to make pasta.

"I have enough dried goods hidden back to make pasta for a few meals, but with no new orders coming into replenish them, we are limited," Red said with a sigh. Judy King seemed really perplexed by these facts.

"I guess I see why I was placed in the laundry and not kitchen...there is no real cooking going on there," she said. Everyone got quiet and Red squinted her eyes at her.

"When I first got here, it didn't even occur to me that someone would take pride in their prison job. I insulted the food...food that was so much better than the slop the corporate idiots are feeding us now. I was taught a rather powerful lesson. I suggest you shut your trap and use it to taste the magnificent cooking that came out of the kitchen or you can learn what hunger feels like," Piper said through clenched teeth.

The girls all looked at Piper and even Alex was surprised by her defense of Red. " My daughter is protective. I agree with you that the mess they give us to feed you is disgusting. This is why I started these meals. I can't feed us all but at least some of us can enjoy good food now and again. Save room for dessert because Maritza prepared delicious cupcakes and thanks to Healy, we have fresh fruit for the top," Red said in a placating tone that calmed the table. King looked at Piper to Red and she could tell she was realizing that the 'daughter' comment wasn't biological.

Piper couldn't believe she called her daughter. She looked at Red with an astonished look on her face. She nodded to her and then sipped her water before putting her attention back on her plate. Alex leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, Carol will never hear it from my lips." King was quiet through the rest of the meal. The cupcakes were moist and delicious. Maritza was so proud. She drove the van now but still helped in the kitchen when not on a run. She didn't get to help make the pasta so Red stayed late with her to teach her how to make cupcakes from scratch. She seemed sad sometimes and not her usual perky self. She and Flacca were still close but she really couldn't hide anything as her face was an open book. As mean as Red could be, Piper now saw how she took care of so many people in small ways. Piper and Alex stayed to clean up. They sent the girls out since they had all helped with the meal. Judy King didn't offer and Piper was thankful, though she thought a Southern lady would have better manners.

Alex washed down the table while Piper finished cleaning the pans. She had to stop herself from licking the one that contained the Russian pasta dish. She knew she wouldn't taste such fine food again until she was out. They turned off the lights and walked out hand in hand. They had worked in silence really, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"You've got another family now. I thought you two hated each other," Alex said quietly as they both let go of each other's hands as they turned the corner heading towards a guarded area.

"Surprised the fuck out of me...I mean, I've tried to be nice to her as her bunkie. I've tried to be helpful and honest. I thought we were on good terms but...wow. I didn't expect to be family. I guess I do feel it though because that bitch and her subtle put downs of Red-"

"Pissed you the fuck off...you were the first to defend her each time," Alex pointed out. Piper brought up the fact that she did as well. "The food was the best defense. She can complain or say what she wants, the Diva ate each and every bite."

Piper laughed and nodded. There wasn't a crumb left on anyone's plate. She felt full and satisfied for the first time. The best food she ate nowadays was a casserole or some other prison concoction from the microwave. She was getting rather good at the cheesecake recipe and had even had a request from Maureen to make it for Suzanne's birthday. She had offered to pay her but Piper made it for free. She still felt like she owed Suzanne for keeping her from going to maximum. Alex told Piper that Red had outdone herself and it was better than the corn quiche she made last month.

They had to get back for count but Piper had to go to the bathroom first. She stopped before the narrow hall that led down to the bathroom and Alex turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. " I enjoyed our date. Thank you very much for such a fine evening," she said with a shy blush. Alex's eyes flashed.

"I kinda like this date night thing. It was fun, um I'd like to do it again sometime soon...maybe a picnic or we could read together. My aunt is sending me some books soon," Alex offered.

Piper grinned big and nodded. "I'd like that. Um..have a good night," she said and then she turned to go to the bathroom. It was so odd how giddy she felt. It was like they started to date all over again. They met, talked on the phone a few times, met each other out at different places and then they ended up in bed. It had been a whirlwind courtship if you forget the part about Alex being with someone at the time, it had been rather magical. Alex was the first person she had ever fought for in her life. She pressed her to leave Sylvie because she wanted her for herself. Now, this time, she had to make up for her own mistakes. She had to show Alex that being her girlfriend was what she needed in her life.

Piper was fast about her trip to the bathroom and barely made it back in time for count. It only took three times to get it right this time. Lots of folks came by to hear how it went with the meal. Judy King was being kept in the bunk house rooms where you used to stay until a bed opened up. Piper was glad she wasn't there. Red told them all she loved the food but had a few questions about the regular menu. Everyone chimed in how they knew it wasn't Red's fault the food was so bad. It made her smile and that was wonderful.

That night Piper dreamed she was in Paris again at that club. This time however, it was Alex that Kubra was fucking..it was Alex's body that went limp like a rag doll. She tried to get closer to her but it seemed so far away. Piper woke with Alex leaning over her bunk, trying to get her quiet. She was sweating all over and her heart wouldn't stop racing.

"Hey, I'm right here...it's okay...no one is hurting me Pipes, shhhh now...shhh," she said in a quiet calming tone. Piper held her near and she rocked her back and forth for a little while.

"Everything okay, inmate?"

Piper didn't recognize the guard's voice but Alex told him it was fine, just a nightmare. Everyone seemed to settle down and that is when Piper realized she must have been shouting. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Alex told her it was alright and she tried to believe her. She sent her back to her own bunk and spent the rest of the night trying to pick Alex's breathing out from the rest of her cube. Nicky had slept through it all but she knew she had awakened Red. She felt awful because Red got up so early to go to the cafeteria to get it ready for breakfast. Piper didn't understand why that dream chose to surface at that moment. She had one of the best days...no weekends she'd had with Alex since they found themselves incarcerated together. Maybe it had been meeting with her lawyer that triggered the dream. She had ones of Aydin before but this was very specific. She thought about it closely and wondered if perhaps her mind wasn't trying to tell her something.

She had the dream for the next five nights. Alex got up only twice to get her to be quiet. She woke herself up before the screaming started before. She wasn't sleeping well and Alex was worried. Piper was so tired that work was becoming difficult.

"You sewed the leg hole together Chapman, that is the third time today. You're going to get docked in pay if you keep this up," one of the foreman announced to her in a loud voice. Piper apologized and started over on a new pair. Flacca took the discarded one and put it in her pants. She knew that Flacca could fix it no problem and use it for her business. Somehow, Boo had found another way out and they were back in business. Not as many girls were participating now but there was some money coming in and Piper was glad because Flacca told her that her mom wasn't getting any better.

It was her last pair of the day when she sort of dozed off and then felt the piercing pain in her finger. The needle had gone through her middle finger and got stuck coming back out. It hurt like hell and Piper cussed like a sailor. Flacca was right there to help her. Black Cindy, nearly passed out at the sight of her blood.

Piper had to go to the infirmary with a pair of red panties wrapped around her finger. She felt like an idiot. Flacca went with her to make sure she didn't pass out and Piper could tell the foreman was done with her.

"I think I just got fired from my first prison job," Piper said in an attempt at levity.

"Yeah, well you're exhausted. You shouldn't operate machinery on little to no sleep Chapman," Flacca said in a voice that seemed much older. Piper had grown to admire the young woman. She had used her to show her power when she first started the business and had regretted her actions. The nurse has to put in three stitches and told Piper she couldn't work for a week.

"Do I get an antibiotic?"

He actually laughed and shook his head. "No, let's just hope the needle was somewhat clean." Piper left worried about getting gangrene in her finger. He did give her a pill for the pain. She hadn't eaten much at lunch so it kind of hurt her stomach. She felt rather loopy, like she was at a rave with some good x or something. She most have wobbled a bit in the hallway because an officer approached her.

"Are you stoned inmate?" he asked. He was a new one, Johnson. He had tazed a girl for resisting chains and cuffs when they were being escorted around the campus. He was huge and scared Piper.

"Um no..I hurt my finger and they gave me some meds," she began. He didn't seem to believe her.

"Oh there you are Chapman. I heard about your accident, I'll help her back to her bunk officer," Nicky said in a polite tone. She put her arm around Piper and started down the hall. He decided to let it go and Piper was thankful.

"Thanks...I am a bit light headed," she said with a smile. Lorna came around the corner and saw Nicky walking arm and arm with Piper. Piper started to say hi, but Nicky turned her head and kissed her dead on the lips. Piper was stunned. Her eyes got big and she just froze.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby," Nicky said in a husky voice.

"What the fuck, Nicky!" Piper managed once Lorna hurried passed them. Nicky shrugged and told her that Lorna deserved to stew in her own jealousy. Piper jerked away from her but nearly fell. "That wasn't cool! She will tell Alex."

"Not if I see her first...and I probably will. Look, Lorna is the one that told me she loved me then married a fucking goon a few weeks later," Nicky spat out. Piper could tell it really bothered her that she was married now.

"Well we thought you were gone for good...she was a mess after you left, ask anyone. She was desperate not to be alone. Me...I'm desperate to hold on to Alex, so fix this Nichols, you owe me," Piper warned and she made her own way back to her bunk. The meds did help her to pass out and Piper slept hard. When she woke a good while later, it was dark in the dorm and everyone was sleeping. Piper couldn't believe she slept through three counts and dinner. She was so thirsty though and had to get up for some water. Her finger really ached now the meds wore off and Piper had a hard time trying to open the bottle of water.

"Here...let me baby," Alex whispered. She was beside Piper so suddenly that it startled her and she almost dropped the water bottle. Alex opened it and Piper drank it greedily. "Easy...you don't have much on your stomach." Piper slowed her drinking and Alex helped her to ease down into a desk.

"I'm sorry I keep getting hurt...the busted nose, now this," Piper whispered with disgust. She was never sick or hurt. She went out of her way to stay healthy and not have to go to medical there or anywhere.

Alex shrugged and rubbed her arm in a comforting way. "Not your fault, you are not the first to be hurt by a guard here since they added all the new prisoners. Plus, no sleep means accidents will happen Piper. You want to tell me what the dreams are about?" She hadn't asked Piper about them before. Piper shook her head and reached out to push some of the hair from her girlfriend's eyes. She drew her good hand back and said she was sorry.

Alex frowned as if she was confused. "I didn't mean to touch you first," Piper explained. Alex smiled at her and kissed her good hand. "Oh did Nicky explain-"

"Yes...and I told her not to do that to you again. She is messed up more than she wants anyone to know over Morello," Alex whispered. Piper nodded and reached out with her good hand again to stroke Alex's cheek. She was kneeling beside Piper's chair and they just looked at one another in the dim light. It never got completely dark in dorm area. There was light enough to see by at all times. Alex told her she had to sleep with the lights on when she got out. Would she have that problem as well.

"You think you can sleep some more?" Alex offered. Piper's finger hurt too much and she just shook her head. "Want some Aspirin?" Piper nodded and Alex went to her desk area, the one she shared with Red and got her some pills. She gave her some and Piper popped them in her mouth and used what was left of her water to take them. She moved to go back to her bunk and Alex tried to steady her as she walked.

"I'm fine, you need to sleep...you could chop off ya foot with a shovel or something," Piper murmured. This made Alex laugh and that made Piper feel better instantly. She climbed into her bunk and watched Alex climb carefully and gracefully back into her bed. She didn't bother Red at all. Piper watched her from below and Alex looked down where Piper lay. She realized that Alex had probably been dozing on and off all night, waiting to see if Piper woke up. Her girl needed her sleep and caffeine. Piper hoped she didn't mess her up.

The next morning she woke and went to breakfast with her shift. Piper's finger really hurt. She brought some more Aspirin with her to breakfast. She knew she needed to take it with some food. Red made sure Piper got some hot oatmeal to eat. It was much better than the supposed chipped beef gravy over a hard biscuit everyone else had at the table. NO one complained though. Morello wasn't sitting with them and she shot Piper and evil glare as she sat down.

"You need to tell Morello we aren't fucking Nicky," Piper started out as soon as Nichols sat down. Yoga Jones about choked on her coffee and Gina laughed out loud.

"Now why would I do that? I worked hard to get her to think I've moved on with you. She thinks Vause and I are sharing you. I get you on Tuesdays and Thursdays, where as she gets ya the rest of the time...out of courtesy for your prior relationship," Nicky said with immense pride. Other girls were looking over at them and Piper realized that half the prison believed that crap.

"Nicky, I swear I'm going to kill you if you keep spreading that shit. We are legitimately trying to make it this time for whatever time we have left. Don't fuck it up for us," Alex said a loud tone. Nicky looked at her as if she had spoken a foreign language.

"What does that mean exactly, Vause? You're trying to make it this time as long as you aren't offered a deal to leave her hanging for perjury? Are you trying to make it this time, meaning you can't take off and leave her in prison while you travel about the world on your own? Maybe, you can just not like what she does to make extra money in here and push her off on some stealing bitch- that takes her for everything she earned. So you're trying not to do that to her and that is why I shouldn't use my friend here to get back at the bitch that broke my heart?" Nicky said in a low sarcastic and thoroughly fed up voice. Alex was stunned. Nicky had always been in between, just a mutual friend they both could speak to about the shit in their lives.

"No, she's right, Pipes. This time means, I am trying to see her as an equal, not some kid I fell in love with that tried to make me see my job was ruining my life. This time, I'm trying to trust her because she fucking cheated on me with the bitch that stole her money...and the kidding you're doing to get back at Morello is making my own stomach twist with jealousy and fear. You aren't in our relationship and we know it looks fucked up from the outside...fuck it is messed up from the inside as well. But it so our relationship...it isn't our fault you fell in love with a straight girl that got married while your ass was in Maximum," Alex answered back. Nicky snorted from the remark and got up to leave the table. No one was laughing now but Piper's head was spinning with all that Alex said. They got up to clear their trays and Piper headed back to the dorm to rest. She knew boredom was going to be a factor but maybe she could catch sleep during the day if her nightmares kept it from her at night.

She pulled Alex to the side before she headed out to her job. "I...didn't...I mean I kissed her like three times and let her tattoo me and I let her too close in the business...especially after she stopped me from giving a hand job- but I didn't fuck her," Piper said clearly to her. "She asked me, I said I wasn't...that I was still...with..." Piper knew she was rambling but she brought her hand up to her heart. Alex seemed stunned.

"In the chapel?"

Piper shook her head, "She gave me the tattoo and we kissed. I asked her to be my partner, in business...is what I meant...but I would have taken more...I admit it, but she told me she was getting out in a few days. I was sad she was leaving; I didn't know she just got close to me to steal me blind before she got out. I'm fucking sorry for what I did, but I didn't...Alex, I've not been inside of anyone or tasted anyone but you since we met again." Piper said the last part in a hushed whisper. She knew it was semantics but she wanted Alex to know. She would have slept with Stella, the girl was hot and she had convinced herself that Alex had changed and resented her success. She had been a fucking idiot, that was high on the power of her own making.

But she didn't go through with it and she wanted Alex to know. She just nodded at Piper and went out the door. Maybe she shouldn't had been so specific...like telling her the exact times she kissed her. Piper wanted to be honest with her though and that was a start. She went back to her bunk and cradled her sore finger on her chest as she tried to get some sleep. She woke some time later to see a CO, checking out the bunks. He was looking into the cube beside them when Donaldson asked him what he was doing.

"Oh, just checking out the lay of the land," he said in a jovial manner.

"Check out what you are told to check out. I'll train you how to search a bunk at a later date, until then...stay away from their stuff. They aren't allowed much privacy but unless you have a reason to search it, you're just being a nosey fuck," he responded.

"No worries, thanks for watching out for me...I'll go check the side doors," he said and he left the area. Piper looked over at him and she saw that Donaldson watched him walk out. She moved over closer to him and he seemed a bit startled at first.

"Watch out for that one, I don't think they properly vet these new hires," he said in a low tone.

Piper nodded and as he walked off she whispered, "You have no idea how right you are."

***I love all the reviews. I'm glad that so many of you appreciate how this story has unfolded. Season three as masterfully acted but it was very hard on our girls. I really don't like how Piper has grown. There were two other lil things that bugged me about this season 1) Piper saying she has 6-12 months left to Stella...now she may have just said that to make it seem like she has more time or to be vague. Piper has three months left on her sentence. 2) Now this one I REALLY didn't like because it is didn't follow the story. She apologized to Boo for taking her dildo and using it to frame Stella. Piper was given the dildo back by Boo at Christmas and left it in the snow when Pensatucky cut her with the cross. ANYWAY- please review. I have the story arc completed and I do hope you like how I'm going to tell this tale. Please Review! The more you give me the faster I write...SEE I told you if you reviewed I'd write more! Peace Fae***


	8. Chapter 8 Piper Loves Alex

Chapter Eight

 _Piper Loves Alex_

Piper didn't like not working but she was able to keep a better eye on certain guards. She was very thorough and listed all the staff she could in a notebook. She used a code she made up as a kid so it looked like gibberish. Piper did all of it with her left hand. She ranked them by how lethal or mean they seemed. She probed for some details and discovered a few of the guards were abusive but in a subversive way. She could wander about during the day and see the staff in different positions. They rotated duty but some jobs were set. She noticed that Maritza didn't like riding with this one guard, Coates, but she had to because she drove the van. Piper knew she was being fucked with but really couldn't prove it. She thought about how Tiffany left the driving gig when it fed her narcissism so well. She wasn't as empathetic as Morello but driving around made her feel important. Piper watched her talk with Boo and it didn't seem so strange anymore once Piper realized she probably helped her with getting out of the job of driver.

She watched the angry ones and listened to the guards talk by their lounge door. Three new guards weren't well liked or received. One only worked the night shift but was trying to get someone to switch shifts all the time. The other one was the one Donaldson warned her about. He liked to snoop and seemed overly curious about the prisoners. The other was the female officer that hurt Piper. Bell seemed to have it in for her and there was a bet over how long it would take for Bell to get her written up or fired. She regularly thought all guards were assholes but she did appreciate the straightforward nature of the older guards like Ford, O'Neil and Jefferson.

Piper tried to spend her time with her and keep her eye on Alex the entire time she was inside from work. She asked Nicky to keep an eye on her while she was outside. There was no way she was going to go back to work in Electrical so they put her outside on lawn duty. Nicky didn't mind the assignment and she was glad to agree to keep an eye on Vause while outside. Alex got some books in and she was reading _All the Light We Cannot See_ out loud to her. Alex didn't like how her voice sounded when she read out loud but she would do it for Piper. They would hide in the quiet of Piper's bunk and she'd read to her for about an hour each afternoon. Piper would prepare some hot tea or a prison cheesecake. Alex ate over half of it when she made it for her. She finished her last bite when she leaned over and kissed Piper.

It was so sweet and spontaneous that it was actually beautiful. It made her smile a goofy smile and get flushed all over her face. This amused Alex immensely. "You'd do anything to get out of reading to me but this book is getting good...so read on, Al." Piper teased her into continuing. Piper enjoyed her husky voice as she continued to read. The kiss made her feel giddy and light. It was stupid how juvenile it all was and later Alex commented on it.

"We're like fucking high schoolers," Alex said when she put up the book. She sat down beside Piper and took her hand.

"We are starting over really...so I guess that is normal," Piper responded. Alex nodded and held her hand for a longer time.

"I like this because it helps me not to focus on...or just be afraid," she admitted. Piper nodded and then told her how she was using her time off of work to scope out the guards. She told Alex she had it all worked out and promised to keep her safe.

"It's not your job to keep me safe," Alex began but Piper put her finger on her lips as she spoke. The touch made Alex go immediately silent.

Piper leaned in close to her ear, as the dorm was more active as everyone was getting back from the phone and commissary line. "Oh Al, I love you and that is by definition my job. I will keep you as safe by being alert and proactive. We are forewarned now and can see it coming," she whispered.

Alex pulled back and told her so cruelly, "Truthfully, we both know you can't keep me safe either way." Piper winced as her own words were thrown back at her. She felt a rise in panic and cursed herself for telling Alex what she was doing. She didn't need Alex to cooperate with her but it would make things much easier if she did.

Alex reached out and pushed her hair back, tucking it gently behind her ear, "I was so scared in Chicago when you went in to testify. I just knew you were in there telling them everything you knew about him. All I could think of was making myself a bigger target and hopefully he'd pick me...and I wouldn't be responsible for getting the woman I love killed. So, I completely understand how you feel. I was desperate for you to listen to me afterwards, I wrote you over and over, hoping you'd read just one and call me." Her words washed over Piper and she leaned over to rest her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I did call but I'm stubborn. I got my heart smashed to pieces and I realized as always, the only thing I have left in my heart...when everything else I used to distract me from the truth is gone...is Piper loves Alex," she whispered.

"That is like from a movie I swear...I'll think of the title," Nicky snarked as she stood by the door to their cube holding a bag of cheese puffs and a magazine. Piper got up from the bunk and moved to her desk. She had to wipe her face. There wasn't ever enough privacy for her liking. Alex started bugging Nicky about being a romantic moron and before long they were up for count.

Piper had napped during the day so she could stay awake longer but that night one of the new guards had the dorm. She didn't tell Alex because she hadn't responded well to Piper's efforts to keep her safe. It was a bit of paranoia. She remembered how they had joked about paranoia the destroy-a...and now it didn't seem so funny. His name was Price and he was a big guy. He looked at each girl as he counted and Piper noticed many of them automatically didn't like him. She was relieved somewhat by the fact that Donaldson was on duty with him. She knew enough to know that he had to have switched with someone else. Piper had figured it should have been Coates and Price on duty that night. Somehow, she felt better and thought perhaps she could doze some in the night Donaldson there. Piper dozed around three AM but woke up when she felt a presence in the cube. She saw a guard shine a light on the bunks and rest it on Alex's top bunk. She slept with her feet towards the door of the cube but he let his light go down there entire length of her body.

"Excuse me officer, is everything alright?" Piper asked. She felt Nicky jerk awake and heard some mumbling from the girls next to her.

"Keep it down inmate or you can start your day cleaning toilets," a gruff voice responded. She knew immediately that it wasn't Donaldson.

"My morning starts in a little under an hour and I'd like to get a bit more sleep," Red said in a clear loud voice. He turned on his heel and exited their cube. Piper was scared and sat up in her bunk. "Calm down blondie...he won't come back tonight. Some of them are perverts...they like to watch us sleep. He was caught so he will stay away for a few shifts." Red said in a way that almost had Piper believing that was all he wanted.

Alex had slept through the entire exchange and said nothing about it the next morning. Piper on the other hand could think of little else. She ate her breakfast fast and then watched for him to check out of his shift. He basically worked 7 to 7 four nights a week. They rotated from yard and perimeter duty to night time on each dorm. She watched him leave but by the time she got to the door by the chapel that overlooks part of the employee parking, he had already pulled out of the prison.

Piper went back to her bunk and was perturbed to find the other sketchy guard on duty. This time he was with one of the newer guards and pretty much spent his time, going in and out of the prisoner bunks. He never searched for contraband really, just read their book titles and personal stuff.

"May I help you officer?"

He looked over at her then around the cube. "Nope, just looking around...one of your bunkmates is the head cook...two gardeners and you work at the factory job." Piper nodded. All of that was known but she wasn't sure what he was getting at by asking her to confirm.

"You've named our job assignments accurately," she responded. Piper made herself stay seated at her small desk area. She turned her body towards him but kept her hands flat on her legs.

"Is a very interesting group...and you're all old prisoners...I mean before they added all the new ones and added the bunk beds. You're a prison family group," he probed.

"We are inmates. May I ask why you are so fascinated by my bunkmates?" Piper probed further. He just shrugged and started to whistle. He moved on and up to the officer bubble. She knew the other one would walk the length of the corridor, check the bathrooms and basically do his rounds now. Piper sat at her desk and then took out some shoe strings and started to measure a few things. She made notes in her book and placed one of Alex's drawing presents under her pillow. She felt the edge of the pillow and thought about what she would have to do to make sure her love was safe.

Alex and Nicky ate a picnic lunch. She envied them because lunch was this awful spaghetti that no amount of spice packet could improve. Piper had saved up some stuff from the commissary and after stealing some butter pats from the cafe, she was going to try and make a Mexican dish with corn chips and processed cheese. Maritza told her the recipe for it while she cleaned up. Red ran her out of the kitchen when she saw her distracting her worker. It was one of the days that she didn't have to drive and Piper didn't want to get her in trouble. It was like everyone knew those were her favorite days and maybe she would smile and be happy. She'd have to drive the van that afternoon, bringing in new prisoners or transferring people back from the SHU. Maureen, Suzanne's girlfriend is coming back from there. She got caught with one of the forbidden erotica books stuffed in her pants. Caputo sent her to the SHU for a few days and Suzanne had nearly been sent to psyche. Taystee had interfered and kept her out of trouble.

Alex came in and went straight to her bunk to read and nap. Piper steered Nicky away to talk to her in the bathroom. "I need your help with something...a...just in case kind of thing," Piper began. She explained to her that someone may be after Alex. She knew the background and though she cracked more than a few jokes, she agreed to help her if they needed it to happen. When Alex went to wash up before dinner, Piper got Gina to go with her and keep an eye out and to do the appropriate measuring. She felt better that there was a plan in place. Piper went to the Rec room and attempted her meal. Suzanne actually helped her by having her add another paper plate because the plate got limp as they cooked it and the oil seeped into the paper. She was waiting impatiently for her girlfriend to return. Piper wished her the best as she took out her dinner. It smelled good so she covered it up and carried it back.

She laid out one of her jackets on the bed and made a little picnic. Alex came back from the shower with a smile on her face. Gina nodded as she passed and Piper made a mental note to get her some of her favorite candy. "I love the drawing...it's that fish on your neck, but in its habitat. Who did you get to draw it?" Piper smiled and told her it was one of a three part piece and she had to guess the artist. She did so in three tries. Daya was very talented.

" I showed her my neck and then told her about the dive. It...distracted her I think and that was a good thing. Anyway, she drew that afterwards," Piper grinned. Alex loved it and she could tell. They ate in silence, but shared a bottle of water together.

"I haven't got you anything-"

"No you gave me a wonderful mix tape for my non birthday and you're reading to me...plus you're giving me another chance. Trust me, I'm blessed," Piper answered. Alex seemed to really enjoy that answer. After she has eaten, Piper thought now it would be a good time to give her the information from her lawyer.

"I want you to add this person as a contact for you and to your visitor's list. She is my lawyer. You know the insurance policy I spoke about? Well...this individual would do that for us. So...please do this for me. She will not visit you unless she has to..." Piper gave her the paper and Alex looked at it for a long while.

"You've not contacted him have you?"

Piper took her by both of her hands and shook her head. "I have kept my promise baby. Just do this for me and I'll let it all drop." Alex agreed and she told Piper she'd do it the next day. Piper walked with her down to her counselor's office. She even waited and it didn't take too long. The new counselor was this old man named Jessup. He was a bit hard of hearing but seemed to be a nice enough guy. Piper felt so much better now. She had a plan and this time off of work was just what she needed to get it all worked out. She was scared...but not all the time. She felt like maybe she could do more than fly by the seat of her pants from one disaster to another. She found some blessing in the end of a sewing needle.

**thanks for the few reviews last chapter, I hope you enjoy the progression- please review Fae***


	9. Chapter 9 So Beautiful

Chapter Nine

So Beautiful

She didn't really discuss much with Alex. She was hyper aware all the time but Alex didn't really notice. She knew that without sleep, she'd crash and burn worse than just hurting her finger. So, she would leave her bunk if the nosey, guard wasn't on duty and fall to sleep in the chapel each day. She had at least another week or so without a work detail due to her hand so no one really cared. She had to get rid of the tattoo gun but she'd been afraid to take it out of the hidey hole.

Piper craved the pain of it. She was freaking out inside and the worry of something happening to Alex was tearing her apart. The pain would have been a welcome distraction. Piper stared at the wall where the gun was hidden and thought maybe she tattoo a scarlet A on her chest. She knew the pain would be intense where she wanted to put the tattoo. Piper traced the one on her ribcage absently. She thought of her promise to Alex and left to go outside. There were only safe guards in her dorm. She felt alright once she got in the sun and her panic seemed to get better. Alex saw her and approached all the while half ass raking non-existent leaves.

"Hey, you supposed to be out here?" Alex asked. Piper looked around and didn't see Nicky. She started to get pissed because she was supposed to be watching Alex while she was on duty outside. Nicky then surprised Piper by popping her head around the picnic table, where she was reclining with a good view of Alex. She gave her the thumbs up then went back to doing a Nichol's special- avoiding work.

"I need air...and you," Piper said quietly. Alex got closer to her and looked around quickly for her supervising CO. She didn't see anyone so she pushed Piper back in a corner of the building where they had privacy.

"What's up kid?" Alex leaned in to her but held her body away from her. Piper reached out tentatively...then dropped her arms.

"May I...could you hold me? I...was in the Chapel and wanted to ink myself-"

Alex reached out and pulled her into her arms and held her close. Piper didn't really talk; she just enjoyed the warmth of Alex. She smelled like sunshine and grass. She didn't k now what to say, Piper could tell by the way she held her that Alex wanted to make everything better, but she couldn't.

"But I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I found it when

I was cut," Alex whispered as she held her.

Piper thought about it and she knew it was a song. Alex could recite poetry or an odd rare song lyric. She was a so smart. Piper squeezed her more and felt relief that she understood. One of the Guards yelled her name and Alex had to go back to work.

"Yeah...I'm coming," Alex yelled back. She reached out and pushed some of Piper's hair behind her ear. "I will see you when I get off...meet me in our cube, okay?" Piper nodded. She was thankful that Alex didn't lecture her or try talking her out of going to the chapel to hurt herself. She just let her know she understood.

"How the fuck did you get so lucky as to meet her Chapman?" she mumbled to herself. Piper napped when she got back to her bunk. She was so tired from doing nothing all day. Alex shook her to wake her up when she got back. She smiled and Piper scooted over. Alex scooted close as she joined Piper on the bunk.

"You okay?" she asked quietly. Piper just looked into her eyes got lost somewhere in their grey/green depths.

"Yes...I didn't use it...no new tats. Though I did have a great idea," Piper said quietly. Alex perked her eyebrow at her to inquire. "A big red A on my chest...I'm just trying to figure out the red ink-"

"Don't..Pipes...May I request that you don't do that? Can I request that you don't mark your perfect breasts either? I know I've got plenty but...I don't want to see a mark on you and ...well I already do," Laura reached down to run her fingertips up Piper's healing forearm TRUST tattoo. Piper bit her lip and stifled a moan at the light touch. She felt a jolt through her body and knew that if Alex fucked her she'd never need pain to feel something again.

"I'll think about it," she replied. Alex seemed okay with that answer. They talked for awhile about random things and then Alex read to her. When she opened her book she saw the second picture tucked away. It was a hammock on the beach. She stared at it for a long while and then she kissed Piper. Bell yelled at her from a distance but they didn't get a shot for it.

"This is the Hammock we had at the private resort at Sokha Beach," Alex said with such happiness that Piper felt her heart vibrate.

 **Alex had covered Piper's eyes when she brought her out to that hammock on their own private beach. The resort in Cambodia was super expensive and Alex had splurged to celebrate her promotion. They would be leaving the strikingly beautiful islands for Europe soon. Oh, she'd still work there was well, but she had sold enough product to be moved up in the business. Piper wasn't sure about that but it made Alex very happy and a Happy Alex, loves to party. She thought the entire entourage would accompany them to this retreat, but it was just the two of them. Alex had wrangled three days with Fahri covering all of her runs so she could relax and get away with her girl. She knew enough about the business to know that this favor had cost Alex in other ways but Piper was just selfish enough not to want to know. Not asking details was her specialty. Piper spent most of her time, swimming or shopping when she wasn't with Alex. Their friends were all in the business of selling drugs. None of Alex's closest crew did any of the drugs they sold, but they made up for it in alcohol and pot consumption. This trip, there was only one bottle of wine and no one getting high. Piper was amazed.**

 **"Are you peeking?"**

 **"No...Where are we going...mm this sand is warm and I love the waves," Piper moaned as they walked. Alex stopped her and removed her hands. Piper blinked as saw the most amazing hammock between two huge trees right on the beach. She could tell that the tide would almost reach the trees so she knew it would feel like she was sleeping on the waves. There was a picnic basket by the hammock with a big book on top and a plush blanket. She could see torches were nearby to light once the sun fell below the waves.**

 **"I thought we could eat a light dinner, read a bit and watch the sunset together," Alex offered. Piper was speechless. No one did anything like this for her before.**

 **"I love it Alex...I love you!" she exclaimed. Piper kissed her deeply. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve Alex but she was so happy to have her. She fed Alex grapes and cheese while she read. She wouldn't read out loud to her but Piper didn't care. She listened to the waves and dozed off in her arms. She woke up to the most delicious feeling. Alex was sucking her nipple and murmuring her name.**

 **"Piper wake up and look at the sunset," she said with her nipple between her teeth. Piper moaned and arched her back but she did open her eyes. She saw the amazing symphony of color across the crystal waves and her breath caught. She gasped again and Alex's hands started to knead her ass and lift her up in a way that told Piper her mouth was going to busy real soon. Alex let go her nipple and kissed up her chest to trace her tongue along the line of Piper's jaw.**

 **"Oh fuck...so beautiful," she moaned, looking at the sunset and feeling Alex's warm tongue.**

 **Alex kissed down her body again and scooted so her legs were up more and Piper was laying at an angle that allowed her access to her sex. "Yes...fuck, so beautiful," Alex murmured, never once looking at the sunset. Piper felt her hot breath and squirmed in need as Alex started to lap at her wetness. Each time her tongue darted across her swollen clitoris, Piper jerked and made a small sound. The colors mixed with her sensations until she could melt into them like the sensation of her tongue, delving deeply now into her center. Alex devoured her as the sun disappeared and Piper's screams were drawn out to sea with the waves.**

"That was our anniversary. I didn't acknowledge things like that then...but you told me you loved me exactly six months prior to that trip," Alex pointed out. Piper knew the time but Alex had never mentioned any correlation.

"God, I wish you had. You never said anything so I just celebrated inside my own heart...it is always so much better when I celebrate with you. I'm glad you like the picture. I didn't try to describe the sunset...and um she doesn't know the details of that trip," Piper told her.

"I'm glad. That is our memory...isn't it, kid?" Alex asked her in a husky tone that made Piper's mouth go dry. She just nodded agreeing with her.

They spent a few hours just remembering their trip to Cambodia. Alex threatened but didn't tell everyone at the dinner table about her terrible stomach virus in Java. She didn't though and it was because Piper didn't want her to tell.

"You are so fucking whipped Vause. You two...come on, what made the entire village watch Chapman? What was she doing? Come on...you shorted me on the Pork Chop story as well," Nicky argued.

Piper frowned then, cut her eyes to Alex. "You didn't tell her the story right? Don't even mention it Alex...you know what will happen!" Alex told her she would never tell and Nicky went berserk trying to pry it out of them. It was nice to see her happy and meddling. Lorna still wasn't sitting with them at meals. She ate with Suzanne and Maureen most of the time. Maureen was back from the SHU and Suzanne was nursing her back to herself. Lorna was helping and that seemed to make her happier as well. Piper was trying hard to look on the bright side of things.

Lolly made a movement towards her when she looked over at her and Piper could tell she wanted Alex's attention. She nudged her slightly and pointed her finger towards Lolly in a subtle manner. Alex looked over and seemed to understand something because she nodded ever so slightly. Piper felt her stomach twist and she pushed her tray back.

"Please eat all of that," Alex asked her softly. Piper wanted to protest but she could see the worry in her eyes. She picked up her spork and tried to finish the nasty potatoes on her tray. After dinner, she went to play cards with DiMarco and some of the older ladies. Piper didn't mind spending time with them and they always helped her to remember her Grandmother. She was good with older people because she spent so much time with her while growing up. Anytime Piper did something that confused her parents, she would get to take a trip to see her grandmother. At one time, she was planning on spending her entire junior year of high school with her, but her Dad became stubborn and refused.

They asked her about Alex. DiMarco was gentle, "The tall one, Vause...she seems to be doing better. I hear she got moved into your cube. You two keeping the others awake all night?" She had a gleam in her eye as she asked. Piper knew she didn't want to know details or really approve of same sex relationships. She just wanted what was best for her and that was a kindness that kept her coming back to play cards with her while others wouldn't dream of giving her time. Alex had teasingly called it "volunteering with the elderly". She didn't see it that way because it made her feel better...closer to her Grandmother.

"Yes she is doing better, thank you for asking. I have canasta by the way," Piper threw in there to draw her back to the game. "And no, are watched too closely to be getting busy in the bunks."

"Yeah that one guard is all up in everyone's business. I complained, not that it will do any good. These private prisons are...well the Federal Department of Prisons sucks, but this group is a soulless machine," she stated. Everyone felt the same way. Sophia was brutalized to cover up something that could hurt their corporate image. Piper hated them for hiring the person that almost killed Alex.

"You be careful, okay," Piper said suddenly to her. "Don't complain too much...you have to be safe."

"Hey kid, don't worry. You either worry too little and don't see shit around you...or you worry too much. You gotta find a happy medium," DiMarco said. Sister Ingles agreed with her and Piper went back to focusing on the game. Afterwards, she walked back to the dorm in silence.

"You can always hand some of those worries away. He has big shoulders," the sister said as they walked. Piper nearly jumped because she was so lost in her head that she didn't realize she was there.

"What if God is a she?"

"Then she has big shoulders...gender, pronouns, they matter when one speaks to someone like Sophia because identity is a vital right that we all have. To God, we are all bright souls...and it doesn't hurt to get out of your head once in awhile and voice you worries in prayer," she added. Piper nodded some and then told the defunct sister that she would think about it.

A few nights later, Price was back on duty but this time it wasn't with Donaldson. Piper watched as he walked by and then paused to look at Alex while she read by her lamplight. Piper felt her heart start to race. She was ready and had warned Nicky about it. She was snoring away above her but that was alright. She knew Nicky would wake up the instant Piper punched her mattress through the wire. She kept a close eye once it was all lights out. She watched the light change as the guard bubble door opened and counted the times they walked the corridor. She knew he'd be trying something on his next round. He stopped twice and the last time she heard him tell his partner to go get some coffee on his next door check because he was falling to sleep. She maybe over reacting but she wasn't going to take the chance. She hit Nicky's bunk and she jerked away.

Piper whispered, "Turn your lamp...get ready." She cussed some but told Piper okay. She slipped out of bed when she saw his partner take his walk by their cube. Piper stood by Alex's bunk and shook her gently awake. She put her hand over her mouth and pressed her lips close to her ear when Alex stiffened suddenly afraid.

"It's me...listen to me baby...and please trust me. I want you to slip out of your bunk and get into Nicky's bunk. Please do this without asking any questions. If an hour passes and nothing happens, we will switch back...please...do it now, we haven't much time," she whispered. Alex wanted to ask her why but she felt Piper's finger on her lips and luckily could see her in the dim light. She saw her expression and slid slowly out of bed. Piper put her hands on her waist and helped her down. She then took the blanket and sweat shirt that Nicky gave her and made a fake pile of covers that she hoped looked enough like Alex's body in the bunk. Nicky slid under Red's bed with little effort and Piper slipped right back in her bed as she heard the door to the guard bubble open. He shouldn't have left it while his partner was on rounds. Piper knew she had reason to worry and sucked in her breath as she heard Alex whispering "fuck me fuck me" quietly into Nicky's pillow.

**short tease before a longer chapter with a TON of action! The song lyrics are from the song "Cut" by Plumb. Please Review if you'd like more soon. I am under deadline at work, but I will try to write some just for fun...just for the ones that reviewed. Thank you, orange621. Thanks Freebeing- as a writer I just want to make someone feel and I thank you so much for sharing your thoughts and emotions with me in the review. Vausemania- plot is a strong point of mine usually, but sometimes I swear these girls go wild and refuse to stick to my carefully planned out story. I know that sounds crazy but...well yeah. (Vauseman is endgame) Thank you for reviewing Jzx94 and marvelousbones for your kind words. FFChik and phantomframe- you know my Piper always has a plan...I hope you enjoy how it unfolds :) Peace, Fae***


	10. Chapter 10 Suggesting a Threesome

Chapter Ten

 _Suggesting a Threesome_

Red whispered, "I'm awake...you got this Chapman?" Piper's heart raced so fast she wasn't sure she could speak. She could hear him walking slowly towards their cube.

"Yes, when I yell turn on your lamp," she said back. She heard Alex whisper her name and she swallowed hard thinking that if this went wrong at least she had heard her name on her lips one more time. He stopped at the opening to her cube and she could see through her thick lashes that he was looking at each of them to see if they were sleeping. She made herself stay very still and she knew Alex had down the same. He turned his body toward Alex's empty bunk and Piper watched as he pulled something out of his jacket. The light from the signs reflected of the surface and it wasn't shiny like she expected but multicolored. It took her just a fraction of a second to recognize the shiv she used to frame Stella. It had been confiscated. He was going to use a prisoner's weapon on Alex. Sure enough he raised his hands up high and brought the sharp candy down in what would have been her chest if she was there. He brought his other hand up to where her head should be to stifle the noise.

He made a startled sound when Piper turned on her lamp and yelled, "WHAT are you doing officer? Are you trying to hurt us?" She shot up and moved her lamp to hit him square in the face. Alex and Red followed her lead and he brought his hand up to block his face. Everyone woke up and made noise. The other inmates poured out into the walkway and many shined their lamps towards her cube.

"What the fuck are you doing inmates?" He yelled.

Piper was up out of her bunk with bringing her lamp with her. "HELP, HELP, he is trying to kill us! HELP!" The other inmate's screamed. He looked around at all the women surging his way and over at Alex. He blinked confused, obviously expecting to see Nicky on the bunk. He decided to cut out of the cube and run back towards the bathrooms. His partner came in the other way and started to yell. Piper started to chase after him but Alex hooked her around the neck and held on tightly.

"GUH...Alex, let go, he's getting away," she gasped.

"I don't fucking care...you listen to me Piper Chapman, you stay the fuck away from him. Jesus Christ Piper, I'd lose my mind if I lost you, please," Alex begged. Piper stopped struggling and turned to her girl. She put her arms up and Alex slid off the top bunk and into her embrace. Red was up and quickly took over. She got the room quiet and told the other guard to radio Bell. She was on duty in the Ghetto. She came and after talking with them and seeing how Nicky had to hide in her own cube...she started cursing to herself. She called Caputo on the spot.

It was a long night and Piper spent the majority of it convincing them not to put Alex in the SHU for "protection". Price had not stopped to exit through the regular gates. He left out the service truck entrance on foot. The authorities weren't called though Piper was practically frantic demanding they call the Highway Patrol.

"No, we are not contacting the police on the word of a convicted felon," Caputo said in a tired voice. He was dressed like a wannabe rock star and seemed really pissed he was called away from his life for another Litchfield catastrophe. Piper felt the hit in the pit of her stomach that always came from someone in authority pointing out she was a prisoner. Her stomach also flared with fury. They were all sitting in his office, squished onto a small couch.

"Four. The word of four felons, not to mention the rest of the dorm that woke up and saw him toss the weapon as he passed the door. A Weapon I might add, half the dorm saw you confiscate Lake day in Stella's bunk," Piper said through clenched teeth. Caputo got a look on his face and it made her just snap, "One, is nothing...four to a hundred, thanks to overcrowding in this privatized hell hole, is a trending topic on HuffPost at least. They don't vet the guards Caputo. One of them tried to kill an inmate...that doesn't mention the regular gropes and rape that we both know is occurring regularly. You're a fucking decent man; I know you are because I saw you go after Pornstache and Fig...I've seen you let crying girls use your phone." Piper had to stop talking for a moment and Nicky took her hand.

She leaned forward and took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't going to work put her free hand on her knee as she continued, "Don't torture us and let a dangerous criminal get away scot free to protect the company."

"Are you done?"

Red answered for her. "We are all done and very tired. If you can please assure us that no one will try to kill us in our sleep, I'd like to try and rest before I have to feed army of hungry women in the morning. Call the cops...or don't. Just let us go back to our beds and sleep. You have our statements and we filled out the proper incident reports. We will all schedule appointments with our counselor's to discuss our feelings. Is that good?" Piper was angry at her attitude but maybe she was right. They were never going to trust felons.

"Why was he trying to kill you Vause?" Caputo asked suddenly, completely ignoring Red. This pissed her off but Piper could care less, she was frantic that Alex would tell the truth and she'd go immediately to the SHU for protective custody. Piper started to speak but Nicky bit into her arm with her nails.

"Oh fuck, Nicky...are you fucking girls with those talons?" Piper said under her breath. Caputo just stared at Alex as she pushed up her glasses.

Alex leaned forward and looked him straight in the eye," He approached me three days ago and asked me if I wanted to buy some smack from him. I told him I was a recovering addict. He got close to me and told me I could pay him in blowjobs and sell for him. He just didn't get it. So I told him I was a lesbian and I'd get life in prison for biting off his cock. I also told him I would narc on him to you, if he ever approached me or mine again." She just lied like it was as easy as breathing. Piper couldn't help but have a twinge of pure doubt. She could never tell when Alex was lying to her. Piper couldn't keep a secret from her for more than a few days...evident by her inability to keep the huge secret that she ratted Alex out. Alex would always be the better liar. Piper wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Caputo sighed and pinched his forehead so that Piper thought he may be having a stroke. "Go to bed. I will call my boss and report it with the reccomendation that they call the authorities. It is the best I can do." Piper wanted to say more but Nicky pulled her up by the arm and Red pulled Alex along.

"Vause," he said as Piper was in the doorway. She dug her heels in and turned to see what was happening. Bell, who had been silent after she gave her very factual and observant report to Caputo, put her hand out to stop Alex.

Alex stopped obediently but Piper saw her body flinch away from the touch. She turned toward him and politely said, "Yes sir?"

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he said quietly. Alex just nodded. He motioned and Bell escorted them back. However, they did not take them back to their cube. They were put into a four person cell next door to DiMarco's unit.

"Your cube is closed, we moved this girls into cots in the Chapel until this is all settled. We're bursting at the seams here," she mumbled. "I got some of your things..um Red, Gina and Norma put your board under there." She knew it sucked that they were not allowed back on the dorm. Nicky went off about them being afraid they'd stir up the prisoners again.

"Yes, for tonight it is fine. It is quieter here anyway," Red said.

"Easy for you to say, I'll have her breathing machine on the other side of the wall," Piper mumbled. Alex went immediately to the bunk that should have been Nicky's bunk. Bell didn't say anything. She did however stop at the doorway.

"I'm sorry girls but he ordered you locked for you own safety tonight...it is why we had to use this one," she motioned to the door that Piper had never really noticed. This room was always shut until they got the new prisoners. She never noticed the small extention that jutted out between the bunks that housed a small toilet and sink combo. This was obviously an old unused secured unit in the minimum security prison. Piper knew enough from her study of prisons as she awaited her self surrender to know that this campus had not always been designated minimum security. This room was only opened because of the overcrowding. Now, they would be locked inside it.

"How long?" Red asked for them all.

Bell looked pained that she asked. Piper knew that the guards had arranged all this while they were in or waiting to see Caputo. She'd known about it the whole time. "I'll come get you in a few hours Red for work. The rest of you are off work duty tomorrow and we will go from there," Bell said in a voice that told them all she didn't agree with the orders but would carry them out to the letter. Piper jumped when the door slammed shut and the lock slipped.

"No fucking wonder they didn't send us to the SHU. He just made room for us in a new one," Nicky spat.

"Well, at least we are safe in here for now," Alex pointed out. She didn't say they were also sitting ducks in there should another bad guard decide to go after them. She moved off the top bunk and crawled into Piper's bunk. All of their items had been moved to that cell. The only bright side of the room was the clock that she knew used to hang in Caputo's office was now hanging over the high window. She felt blindsided and furious. She balled up her hand with her healing fingers and started to smash the wall. Red hooked her arm and kept her from hitting the concrete.

"That isn't his face you're hitting. I told you before Blondie...not a smart plan. I thought you were a smart girl," Red said in a clear voice. Piper was really surprised by how strong she was when she held her arm back. Piper tried to calm herself but felt the rolling waves of her anger instead. Alex was suddenly there. She looked Piper in the eyes and took her face in her hands.

"I'm here...I'm safe. We're together and no one is in Max or the SHU. You did it. Let it go and come take care of me," Alex said in a soft voice that broke Piper's heart.

She relaxed and Red let go of her arm. Piper put her arms around Alex and held on tight. Red turned out all the lamps and they went to sleep. Piper held her close and knew that if Alex fell to sleep at all it would be a miracle. It didn't matter, she was there and safe in her arms. Sleep would come back over time.

Alex whispered to her so softly that Piper had to strain to hear. She turned her head to offer up her ear to her lover's lips. Alex adjusted so she was nuzzling Piper's ear as she spoke. She shivered at the sensation but could instantly hear her better. "I only feel safe with you. Oh Piper, please baby...you have to control your temper. You...Piper please don't threaten them directly like that. Please, Pipes, I'd lose my mind if you got sent away. Pipes, oh Pipes," she murmured. She started crying them. She did it silently at first. There were soft gasps and quiet sobs. She told Alex that all she wanted was her safety and happiness.

They fell to sleep and apparently no one cared because they stayed sleeping until late morning. They were escorted to eat breakfast by O'Neil. Everyone had already eaten and gone on with their day. Red joined them and told them that Donaldson had stayed in the kitchen the entire time they cooked. He was her constant shadow and would tell the Latina group to stop talking if they tried to get her to tell them what went down in her cube. She knew everyone knew the story but it would have changed five times by the time it reached their ears. Only Red could set everyone straight. Right now she couldn't really speak because they were guarded. It was making more waves than if they had returned to their cube. Two guards came in and talked to Donaldson. He kept his mouth shut but Red could tell the prisoners were demanding answers and some of the guards felt threatened.

Caputo stopped by before lights out and told them that he went into each dorm at last count to tell them that there was an officer involved incident and that the guard was gone from campus. He told them that the authorities had been notified and that the cube was closed for the investigation. They all knew that the stuff had been moved to the old storage room. Piper would bet that only a few knew about it being locked. They had simply diverted traffic.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Red asked again. It seemed they would be let out to eat and then back to their cell. Red worked so she was out most of the day but was confined to the kitchen.

"Until I hear something from the powers that be," he said. "Look, you're in protective custody and it is better than the SHU. Showers will be at five thirty for most of you, though Red will have her early time with her crew. You will all be going outside tomorrow for an hour. Red your schedule will not change unless you give me reason to change it" He wasn't even apologetic so Piper knew the news would be bad from the corporation. She could also see that they were being segregated and punished because they were victims.

"This isn't fair. When may we make calls?" Piper asked.

"Phone and visitation privileges are restricted for everyone right now. I mean, I'd hate to see something on the Huffy Net or what not. Sleep well Ladies," he answered in a flippant tone that made Piper lose it. The door slammed about the time she got to it. It took both Nicky and Alex to get her to stop kicking and hitting the door. She jerked away from them and walked back and forth in the small space. She felt the walls pressing in and knew her own damn temper had caused this punishment.

"Calm down...he will not keep it up for too long. He may still allow us mail though, I have a few letters I can send that will make my boys and extended family call," Red assured them.

"I'm fucking sorry my temper...," Piper started to speak, but she turned away from them facing the door with the closed slot. She put her hands on her head and stretched.

"Hey, I'm usually the one that runs off at the mouth. How those boots taste?" Nicky asked.

Alex told Nicky that she had been rather restrained. "Since you got back from Max," Alex added. Red agreed with this and told Nicky she was proud of her as she slowly got into her night shirt.

"Yeah well, I've changed," Nicky explained. She went to use the toilet. It was just like in Chicago but the space was smaller and not as well vented. It made her blood boil that they were forced to live like this. Piper started to walk again and Alex climbed up into her own bunk. Piper stopped walking and looked over at her. She felt disappointment that Alex was going to sleep up there. Alex scooted so her back was up against the wall and then she patted the bed. Piper walked closer to the bed and tilted her head.

"Come be my little spoon, Pipes. I'm exhausted and want to hold you," Alex said quietly. It made Piper feel warm all over and she climbed up in her awkward way that made Alex reach out to steady her.

"Chapman you've all the grace of a gazelle on a treadmill," Nicky pointed out. This image made Red laugh and it was a quirky moment they all could share. Piper scooted next to Alex and she felt her arm go safely around her waist. It helped to calm her. Alex whispered in her ear that she loved her and if she had to be locked away with someone, she was going to take advantage and hold her.

They went outside the next day and Piper got to run on the track. Other inmates were moved off and she felt like a pariah. They stared at them and it was hard to take. Lorna stared at Nicky like she was candy. Eventually, everyone else was sent inside and they spent the last half an hour alone at the tables. Piper felt good to sweat as she ran. It was getting cooler in the afternoons now. She knew people came for visitation and she knew it was likely her brother drove all the way there to see her. It fucking bothered her and Alex could tell. They got fresh new cards, new magazines and a few new books. Piper asked about mail call and eventually all of their mail was brought to them. Red had a package from her son the plumber. He sent her some pads for writing and cooking magazines written in Russian. Piper had two letters. One was from her attorney and the other a college friend, Gail. She had a new job in Richmond and wanted to come visit Piper before she left. She was going to write her back and tell her she didn't any room on her visitor form, but that was a lie. She just didn't want to see Gail, she didn't think she could relate. It was nice to hear from the outside world. It would help more to see Cal.

"I fucking hate being cooped up in here, it's worse than Chicago," Piper murmured.

"Well, you don't have a cellmate that shits five times a day," Alex pointed out. Piper made a face at the memory.

"Oh I know, that was awful...she bullied me because I stepped on the fucking cockroach," Piper said with a shiver. Nicky had to hear all about it so Piper told the story of the cigarette toting cockroaches. Red found it amusing and told them of tails of Russian bugs as big as your foot before she went off to work on dinner. Piper taught them all how to play some of the card games she played with the older ladies. It wasn't too bad because they went out regularly to eat and shower. They kind of had each place to themselves. Nicky was getting a bit ancy and she saw Alex divert her attention. She would make up stupid bets for Nicky to take. Apparently, Alex couldn't refuse one either. Nicky passed out trying to stand on her head longer and Piper barely caught her before she crashed into the toilet.

"You two are ridiculous and are going to hurt yourselves," she said after Nicky came back around.

"It's better than the alternative sometimes. I'd usually just find a cute ass newbie to seduce but..." Nicky shrugged.

"Not with those nails, that reminds me," Piper grabbed her bathroom bag clipped her nails. Nicky was nervous some and Piper asked her if the clippers scared her. She nodded and she put them up. She was quiet for a few minutes and Piper didn't leave her space. Nicky didn't push her off her bunk or ask her to get down. She felt comfortable and safe with Piper as long as her clippers were up. She managed to trim them nicely and Nicky seemed pleased.

"I was...this girl used a set to make me do things...she had help holding me. It was in my temporary cell, she is crazy," Nicky managed. Piper's mind flashed with possibilities of what that statement meant.

Alex asked Nicky how she'd go about seducing her. "I've already been there," Nicky answered.

"One finger-" Alex started but Nicky interjected.

"Hey, Piper doesn't want to hear it. Have some manners...we agreed never to discuss your sweet pussy or billowy tits," Nicky replied quickly.

"You've never got me into bed. How would you go about seducing me?" Piper teased. Nicky leaned over and gave Piper her shit-eating confident grin at her.

"You curious about me Chapman? You used to watch me with Lorna when you first got here. You seemed to want nothing to do with me during my game with Boo though..maybe it is all the talk of me and Alex that has you so interested suddenly," her voice was different and Piper had to admit, the girl was attractive when she did that thing with her voice and eyes.

"Are you suggesting a threesome Nicky? A little exploration of sexual positions while locked up alone in this tin can to help us wile away our boredom? I mean we all know we're in here for the next four hours till count. That has been our pattern and Red will not be back until an hour after dinner ends. It would be a good time," Alex observed. Nicky and Piper were both stunned. She didn't know how she felt but the mere idea of Nicky kissing Alex made her want to rip someone's head off.

"I don't think-" she began to speak because she didn't want Nicky to feel on the spot.

"No Piper, I want an answer. Nicky are you asking us to have a threesome with you?" Alex interrupted in a clear sober voice. Piper bit her lip and looked at Nicky waiting for her answer.

*** I loved all of the reviews. Let me know what you think about this indecent proposal. More twists and turns to come...please review, Fae***


	11. Chapter 11 Ditto Kiddo

Chapter Eleven

Ditto Kiddo

Nicky looked at Alex like she was insane. "I went to Max, I didn't lose my memory Vause. I recall the conversation we had the day they hauled and unconscious Chapman to the SHU," she said in a smart ass tone. Alex pushed her glasses up on her nose and walked over to Nicky's bunk.

"I remember, Nicky. I...I know you use sex to help take off the edge a bit," Alex said in a calm voice. Piper looked at them and couldn't help but wonder about that conversation.

"I'd like to hear about this conversation, Nicky...you didn't mention it when I got back from Chicago," she tried not to sound pissed but she knew she was failing. Alex tensed and turned to look at her in a way that Piper knew meant she was aware that Piper was about to blow. In all honesty, Alex had to manage a very tempermental young adult when they were together before. Piper was more mature, but she still had a terrible temper.

"Let's get back to the question at hand...No, I don't want a threesome...and yes I use sex to help manage my addiction. It does make it hard, but not like its gonna send me back to using, unless you know where soemthing is hidden in here. I guess we're stuck," Nicky answered Alex. She looked over to Piper and sat up, swinging her legs over the bunk, mirroring Piper who was still seated on Alex's top bunk. "Ask your girlfriend about the conversation. I didn't tell you what she said because you hated her...for very good reason and you didn't want to be reminded that we slept together. Which we did a grand total of once..." Nicky was grinning in a way that told Piper there was more to the story.

"Alright, Alex what was the conversation about?"

"She told me she used sex to deal with her addiction, I said I did much the same thing after I got clean. I also told her I thought we made better friends," Alex said softly. Piper knew there was more to it. Alex was a good liar but she watched Nicky's face and knew she'd left out part of it.

"What is she leaving out Nicky?" Piper said and Alex shot her a glance. Nicky was loving the conflict. It was distracting her from her plight of being locked up so completely with them. Piper knew she'd got used to being locked in at night in Max but this was different as they were being kept away from all other prisoners. Nicky had no opportunity to fuck away her problems and Alex was meeting that head on...but soemthing else wasn't being mentioned.

"We enjoyed ourselves enough, but it wasn't great love. No...you see, I saw her when she fell apart. I held her back to keep her from tearing through guards to see if you were alright. I had to get help, Morello held on to her as well. Once you were gone and out of sight she calmed down," Nicky told her.

"Shut up Nichols," Alex barked. She started to pace some in the small room. Piper nodded her head softly. She had wondered if Alex had even known she was in SEG...she never imagined she saw her being carried away. She didn't remember a thing.

"I don't remember anything after Suz- um after I passed out," Piper informed them. Alex looked over at her a bit surprised but then seemed to recall how Piper told her about Suzanne knocking her block off. "I didn't know you saw me."

"We weren't in the show. Fisher found you when she went outside to talk to her date. We passed them in the hall, we were late... and she said Merry Christmas. A few moments later she ran back inside and got Caputo...Cos ran out and we went to look at the end of the hall. Some of the girls came out from the show, Boo, Lorna and Norma was in the hall too. It was like Alex knew it was you because she said your name and started running to the door. She went out and I followed but there were guards right there. I heard them say to call an ambulance and then Caputo said to carry one to the infirmary and one to SHU. They picked you up by your arms and Alex made sound...Bell pushed us all back into the Chapel and we held Alex there to keep her from chasing after you. Everyone thought that you'd had your ass kicked but we found out you put that fucking meth head in the infirmary. You were checked out by the nurse and hauled off to the SHU...I bet you woke up with a head ache and wrist bruises from the cuffs," Nicky rambled on in her explanation. Piper rubbed her neck and thought back to that night.

"It's over and done. Just...you know, don't touch Piper," Alex said.

"I told you I wouldn't. You see Piper, I asked flat out if she'd sleep with me again...and said what if I threw in a nice threesome with you. I offered to do most of the work so she could just enjoy-"

"Shut up, Nicky!" Alex spat out.

"Why the fuck did you have that conversation?" Piper interjected.

"Because she was losing her shit worried about you so I made her admit she was totally fucking in love with you and always would be. She asked me to never seduce you while you were there as a personal favor to her. She also asked me to help her stay celibate until you were out of there. She was hurting over you and had been having cheap sex with me when you needed her the most. Guilt...you know...you both revel in it when it comes to your fucked up relationship," Nicky observed.

Alex mumbled something about strangling Nicky in her sleep. Piper she just leaned back on Alex's bunk and looked at the ceiling of her cell. She remembered so well the expression on Alex's face when she called her name in Chicago. She had been genuinely surprised and so relieved to see her when they met up later. Alex loved her through everything and had made Nicky promise-

"Wait, did you purposely have Chang give me a low value in your game to keep Boo away from me as well?" Piper asked her suddenly. Nicky started to speak but just started to laugh. Piper sat up and asked her again. Nicky kept giggling until Alex joined in as well. "What?"

"No, I had her do it so it would fuck with you...I just didn't realize how MUCH it would fuck with you," Nicky giggled more and Piper threw Alex's pillow at her. Piper knew she was vain at times but that was no reason to laugh at her. She shot them both a bird and turned her back to them, curling up in the corner. Alex was still laughing when she climbed up into the bunk to try and console Piper. She shrugged off her first touch and Alex buried her face in Piper's hair.

"Come on, sorry...it was funny. Hey, I'm sorry I didn't want that conversation...it wasn't my finest hour," Alex admitted in a low tone. Piper exhaled and slumped back against her. Yet she still let Alex mumble, kiss and beg her to turn around for fifteen or so minutes.

"I'd tell you two to get a room but well, we can't. I tell ya what...I'm going to cover up with my blanket and zone out to my memories of a certain outer borough spitfire...you two enjoy making up," Nicky said from under her blanket. Piper froze at the idea of doing something with Nicky right there. Granted, it was easier to think of doing something Nicky there than Red.

Alex chuckled into Piper's hair. She then turned her over and kissed her so thoroughly that Piper forget everything. She was no longer scrunched together with her on a top bunk in a locked prison cell...she was simply lost in Alex's kiss. She kissed Piper breathless, then pulled back just enough to adjust so they were laying interwined completely.

"I'm going to kiss you for hours...until your lips are as swollen as your clit...then when you beg me, I may touch you," Alex whispered. Piper nearly came on the spot. She had done this to Piper before...when they were all crammed into a hotel room during a storm in Budapest. There were twelve people all trying to sleep after two days of partying. Alex had been quiet as she made Piper beg her out loud. She did it a couple of other times...once at her mom's house while Diane was asleep in the next room. She pulled back from her and pressed her forehead to Alex's gently. She had to think for a moment.

"Alex...if we...oh fuck I want to more than anything in the world, but if we do this again...I can't go back to not touching you when I want," Piper breathed into her ear. She couldn't stand going there with Alex again and then having to stand back in the cold reality of being a fuck up. She could hear Nicky breathing and wanted to focus on Alex but she had to be sure she understood.

"Deal, there isn't a need now for me to initiate...I want to touch you...I need to drive you insane," she whispered into her ear. Piper's body reacted like her voice was a turbulent ocean wave slapping against her flesh. Alex used her hand to push Piper's pants down. She saw her look at the door. From the height of her bunk, they could see into the hallway if the window was open. It wasn't open and somehow that fueled her desire.

Alex started to kiss her again. She did as she promised. She kissed her so well, so completely that Piper nearly came. Her lover's hands slow went down her body until Piper was squirming for release. Alex never let up from her mouth and totally swallowed all her desperate sounds. Piper had no idea how long they kissed but finally...finally Alex rotated her fingertips on Piper's engorged clit and sent her flying. It was like all of her breath was sucked into Alex and each molecule of her body screamed for more as she came. Her body jerked and Alex pressed her down in the bed. Piper fell apart afterwards. They had hate sex that blew her mind, but this was unreal. She felt connected to her in a way that was overwhelming. She cried on Alex's shoulder, hiding her face in her hair. Alex was still panting from the exertion of simply not plowing Piper silly. Her body hummed with erotic energy and Piper clung to her.

"Shhh baby, I got you," she finally said in her thick voice. Right after she said that Piper heard something from Nicky's bunk. It was a squeak that she interpreted to be the noise that escaped her as she rubbed herself off. It wasn't a threesome but it was intimate. It was the forced intimacy she had to get used to at Litchfield. Piper was glad it was Nicky though. She wiped her eyes and mumbled she was sorry to Alex. Her love simply kissed her eyelids softly and Piper knew it was all okay.

She wanted to return the favor but it was close to count. Alex held her a little while longer and then slid off the bunk bed to wash up. She wet one of her shirts and climbed by up to clean Piper softly and adjust her pants back in place. Piper blushed all over and touched her lips softly. They throbbed from being kissed so hard and it made her shiver when she realized it. Alex just grinned at her in a very smug, satisfied manner that Piper really couldn't argue with because she was by far the best lover Piper ever had.

"I love you Alex," Piper said to her as she was finishing up adjusting Piper's shirt as well. Alex bent and kissed her again.

"Ditto Kiddo," she whispered and then hopped off the bed.

"The room smells like we had sex," Nicky observed after she cleaned herself up as well. Piper blushed more and then laughed. She jumped down as well but her legs were still shaky and she had to grab the bed to keep from falling.

"We did," she observed. Alex mumbled about how sex was a whole lot more to her and she couldn't wait to get her hand inside of Piper. Piper had to sit on the bed as her knees gave out. Nicky grinned at her and then slapped Alex on the back.

"I gotta admit Chapman, I wish I'd never promised Vause anything about you. You were quiet but fuck...the sounds I did hear," she shook her head and her eyes were bright. Piper blushed more and groaned.

"Hey, be chivalrous...we can't help that we're all trapped in here together," Alex observed. Piper thoguht her correction would have more weight if she wasn't grinning. Alex had been through so much lately and it was good to see her smile...good to feel her desire again. Perhaps, just maybe they were getting back on the right track. She still had her plan in place though and with this forced solitary confinemnt that they pressed onto them, Piper was certain she'd have to follow through with it. The count came and no one commented on the musky aroma in the air. Piper held her breath when the officers came in to tick off the number of prisoners there. It was business as usual though and they waited their turn for food.

Red returned later than usual that evening and told them that she was late because she spoke to Mr. Healy about their situation. "He said it is basically protective custody without going to the SHU and that they would have put us in there but Caputo was afraid of Piper's family.

She snorted. "If he only knew exactly how disconnected they are from what is going on here," she mumbled.

"Good thing he isn't. I think they will let us out of here in a week or two. He also mentioned that he is going over the new hires and vetting them himself now," Red said in a tone that told them that it wasn't much but at least he is trying.

"Yeah two fucking murder attempts later," Piper mumbled. Alex did point out that he didn't know about the first. Red and Nicky, wisely said nothing. They were things were on the downlow but moreover they understood that Piper and Alex didn't tell them everything.

"He also told me that friend of yours, Lolly...she is in psyche. She kept pushing to see you two and started accusing the guards of being NSA agents. She actually attacked the nosey guard. They didn't send her to Max because she is obviously weak in the head," Red shared as she started to set up the card game. She wanted to learn to play a new game and Piper was enjoying teaching her.

Piper looked at Alex. What if Lolly talked while in Psyche and someone put two-and-two together. Alex pushed her glasses up and ran her fingers through her hair in a sigh of pure exasperation.

"Mother fuck," she whispered. " I told you she'd get off on an insanity plea." Piper nodded in agreement.

**I enjoyed all 15 reviews for the last chapter. I wanted to see if anyone was just dying to see a threesome with these three and I'm happy to say most of you figured out it wouldn't fit the story I was creating. I hope their intimacy was smexy enough for ya. Thanks so much for chiming in...not much happening with the girls in solitary but the next few chapters will shift the story. Please review! Fae***


	12. Chapter 12 Well Fuck

Chapter Twelve

Piper was climbing the walls. She wasn't good with small spaces especially when she could see what the worry was doing to Alex. They were worried about Lolly and what she was saying in psyche. If they put together her ramblings with the missing guard, they were doomed. Piper began to pester the guards to speak to Caputo. It took two days of her asking every single guard that came to count or escorted them to meals before he came down to speak to her through the door.

She got straight to the point. "I have an arrangement with my lawyer. If I don't call her by noon on Friday, she will be up here demanding a visit...and she'll bring the political blogger, a former Smith grad and friend of mine, Andie Krucher. She will record the entire exchange and your company will find themselves on the receiving in of an expose. We need to talk to our families and you need to stop punishing us for your inability to keep us safe," she said in a thin hate filled voice. He didn't speak. All he did was shut the window and walk off. Piper was furious and kept walking back and forth in the small space.

Alex and Nicky kept playing cards and completely gave her space. It was for the best. Alex watched her pace for about an hour before she got up and took Piper in her arms. She was still fighting with her anger and didn't want Alex to look at her in the face. " Stop it Piper. I know how you are when you're pissed. I know...I understand. It scares me when you go toe to toe with people that hold our keys," Alex offered. Piper could tell it bothered Alex to kow tow to them as well. She remembered how upset she was when she returned and how she argued with the guards. She tried to relax and let go of her anger.

"Someone tried to kill you and we're being punished. I want to talk to our lawyer...I want you safe," Piper whispered. She pressed her forehead to Alex's forehead sweetly. They stood there for awhile and Piper slowly calmed down.

"What do you have planned?"

Piper smiled and kissed her. Nicky made a sound in her throat that sounded a bit like Red. It made Piper smile. She turned her attention to Nicky and asked to be dealt into the game. Alex sighed in a way that told Piper she knew that she'd avoided answering the question but she was willing to let it go. It wasn't like they were going anywhere. A few hours later, they were escorted to use the phones. Caputo lifted the restrictions finally and let them go first. Piper was so thankful a guy she barely knew was making a name for himself as a journalist online. Piper called her lawyer right away.

"Hey, yeah I know I haven't been in touch. I'm in Segregation because of a personnel issue here. They are calling it protective custody but this is the first time they've allowed me to use the phone. Needless to say it has to do with what we discussed when you visited last. The red envelop is what I need to use. Have you heard anything about my date?" she asked quietly. Piper had tried to prep for multiple outcomes. She knew that her shots and time in the SHU had ruined her 'good' time. She wasn't sure if more time was added or not. She wasn't sure if there was an investigation now because of Lolly. Her lawyer had heard nothing about it. She was set to get out December 3rd. It was exactly two months away. She had to make sure that Alex was covered. Piper finished setting things up and then called Cal.

"Where the fuck have you been Piper? I visited twice," he started. Piper shut him up and told him what happened. She said they had an issue with a guard and were put in SEG.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you though. How is mom and dad? Still angry with me because of my birthday?" It had been months since then and Piper hadn't heard from her parents. Her mom kept putting money in her account and even sent her some books from her Amazon list, but nothing had been communicated directly.

"Mom is worried. I told her I hadn't heard from you and she wants me to set up another visit. Um, you can forget Dad coming back. Look, I have some news," Cal began. Piper hoped nothing was wrong and got scared quickly.

"Is it Danny? The kids? Daddy is alright, right?" Piper asked quickly.

"Stop worrying, everything is fine. You inherited some of Grandmother's estate. She put it in a trust for you so you can access it when you are through with your legal issues...and if that isn't good news enough...Neri is going to have a baby!" Cal blurted out. Piper felt herself tear up. Her little brother was going to be a father.

"Oh Cal, that is fantastic. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I told her to close down the website though, I can't take a chance she will be caught and our kid be born in prison," he joked. Piper had seen the devastation that visited Daya when her daughter was taken by DSS and she had to agree. Piper felt the pang that twisted at her stomach when she missed a moment in her life because of where she was. It didn't happen as much if she didn't talk to her family as much. She would get it often with Larry. But that life ended and it seemed farther away. She wasn't used to the feeling and it took her by surprise.

"How did you tell Mom and Dad? Was Danny there?" she asked him. Cal went into the story of how he invited them all out to dinner at this family pizza place that their mother hated immediately. Yes, Danny was actually there with the kids. His wife, the ever stuck up Evelyn was thankfully not there. Danny was trying to make up for missing the last family gather and seeing Piper while she was out on furlough. He was very absent from their family most of the time but he was their older brother. Cal never understood him but Piper could tell from the tone in his voice that it meant so much to him that Danny was there for the announcement of the pregnancy. She was just out of her first trimester and Cal laughed because Danny asked all these medical questions and Neri answered them like a champ.

"It was like watching Grey's Anatomy with my wife as one of the docs. I think he liked her," Cal reported. Piper listened to him until it was time to go. They were opening up the phones to the other inmates and her escort was waiting. She told Cal to start calling Caputo and requesting meetings. She told him to leave messages and have Neri do it as well under her maiden name. She was hoping to prey on his paranoia that her family was going to expose the underbelly of that prison. Alex had finished her call and was waiting with Nicky by the door. Piper saw Boo carrying a ladder through the hallway. She looked over at them and seemed surprised to see them out and about. They were ushered along but not before Morello came up behind Boo.

"Hey, Nichols!"

Nicky turned around at the sound of her voice and darted around Bell. "Get your ass over here Nichols before I put you down." She barked.

"Just a minute. How are you?" Nicky asked quickly. Lorna ran to the double barred doors that seperated them and reached towards Nicky though she knew they couldn't really touch. Piper could see her better and she seemed tired, with rings under her eyes and she wasn't wearing makeup.

"Well, maybe this will help...if she keeps up not sleeping she may end up in psyche," Bell muttered loud enough for Piper to hear. She tried to get Bell to talk more but she just made a motion for Piper to shut up. Alex came closer to her and pressed her body to Piper's. It was instantly comforting and Piper felt a flush of emotion.

"Oh Nicky, I...Lolly said you were targeted. I saw you fine that night but then she said you had been hurt and taken away. I saw you in the yard but then...you are okay though right?" Morello was babbling. Piper and Alex both looked at each other when she said Lolly's name.

Nicky reassured her. "No, hell, we're fine. They're just covering their asses so we don't sue them for a guard trying to hurt us. We aren't in the SHU up the hill so it is all good and temporary. Don't listen to that nutcase okay? You need to rest and take care of yourself, what woudl that new husband think seeing you looking like this?"

Lorna made a noise in her throat, " He came last week and when I told him I was worried about a friend...he just got...well, I didn't know he was possessive," Lorna's voice got that sickening sound that Piper heard her mother use when she would justify her father's infidelity.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Nicky asked again. Bell walked over then and jerked her away from the cells. Nicky started to fight but Piper grabbed her wrists.

"I got her. No he didn't hurt her, he was surrounded by guards. You're fine right Morello? She is fine, you are fine," Piper spoke up. Bell sighed an exasperated sigh.

"We threw his ass out. He accused her of loving Nichols here and she sat there like a deer in headlights. He blew up, threw a table and O'Neil took him down. He is banned from visiting her...you gotta sleep now Morello," Bell offered and then she ushered them all down the hall.

Nicky was stunned. She didn't say a word as they were brought back to the cell. Red was in there already. Her shift was over and she was taking a nap. Piper noted that she was tired more lately and more than a little down. Nicky said she was worried about her family and the isolation was bothering her. Red was a social person at heart. She got to see more people than they did but it was just her girls on the crew. They couldn't really talk to her and they hated their jobs even more because of it. She felt responsible though it had been Piper's plan to save Alex that got them all in SEG in the first place.

Nicky climbed up in her bunk and sat there with her legs crossed. The jostling woke up Red and she sat up slowly. " I used the phone in Healy's office so I assume that is where you all were. My boy is getting a divorce. He is hurting but like me he will move on and be strong. I hope everything is okay at home for you?" She offered once she got her bearings. Piper was walking back and forth. She stood in front of her and waited on Piper to answer

"My Aunt is fine and Rhonda was happy to hear from me," Alex offered. Piper's ears perked. Who is Rhonda? She didn't ask her though because she didn't want to seem like she didn't know the people in her girlfriend's life. Red looked at her and Piper shrugged.

"I talked to my lawyer...and missed a family dinner where my big brother actually showed up. My little brother announced he and his wife are having a baby," Piper shared.

"Wow, Aunt Piper," Alex said with true gladness in her tone. Piper smiled at the thought of another human being calling her that.

"I'm an Aunt three times over," she reminded her.

"Nah, you never see his kids. Danny is a brother in name only...been that way as long as I've known you. No, this kid will know you...you will hold him or her, change them and maybe even be on their school emergency call list. Congrats Piper, it's good news. I'm sorry you missed hearing about it with the rest of your family. I bet Cal would have told you first if you were there," Alex said to her as she walked up, stopped her pacing and took Piper in her arms.

"He said that," she replied. Red stood and stretched her sore back. She turned to look at Nicky.

"My cousin Amy wasn't home but I spoke to Reggie. And Lorna's husband thinks she loves me," Nicky said as if she hadn't heard that right.

Red snorted. "She has loved you for a long time, just too scared to choose a woman over her idea of a perfect life. When you went up the hill, we all thought finding a guy would save her...it did. He didn't stand a chance once you got back," Red said in a sure tone. Nicky looked at her like she had weeds growing out of her ears. She then looked up at Piper and Alex. They could only shrug and say they agreed.

"Well fuck," Nicky said.

***Hi my dear readers. Some have pointed out that I'm not as into this fic as others. I think my life has dictated that more than my liking this fic or not. I'm really overworked and over booked. I took a day off today though for Mabon, so happy Fall Equinox! Thank you for my reviews. I enjoyed reading that someone has read all of the fics and are now caught up...waiting is hard. I will try to post more as I get settled into the semester. Yay for Uzo Aduba winning again! I think more of the cast deserves recognition. I think maybe Laura should get nominated for this season. I didn't like how much of their story line was handled and the character development in the latter part of the season, but she gave a solid performance. Please take a moment to review! Fae***


	13. Chapter 13 Righteous Anger (Corrected)

Chapter Thirteen

They talked for a long time about what could be and finally Alex just had them drop it. Neither she nor Alex actually told any details to Nicky and Red. They knew more was up about the first attempt on Alex's life but they didn't ask for specifics. It was unusual for them and Piper was thankful for the lapse. She was still ancy though and wanted to use the phone again to call Cal. She was happy for him but his news kinda made her forget something she wished to speak to him about.

Alex held her that night and tried to quietly get Piper to divulge more of her plan. She wasn't ashamed to admit she used Alex's libido to distract her. She kissed her jaw line in soft ways and ignored her questions.

"I'm not asking about Rhonda and you shouldn't ask about other things right now. Shut up and let me kiss you woman," Piper murmured against her ear. Alex laughed softly and squeezed Piper's arms to show her frustration. It wasn't hard but enough to tell Piper she was aware of what Piper was trying to do.

Alex pulled back and said, " That fuckwad in London said that to you. 'Just shut up woman and kiss me'...or something like that while he pushed up on you at a club. You lost your fucking mind over that and eviscerated him with her sharp tongue."

"It wasn't so sharp that night for you in that alley. You pulled me away from him and had your crew push him out of the club. I was furious and you held me back...remember?"

Alex nodded softly and Piper felt her hands release on her arms. "I remember it was like trying to hold liquid fire. Then we went for that walk..."

They left the club and walked for a long while. Piper was still ranting and Alex held her hand all the way through the streets. When she would rage about how unfair it was that women were expected to serve men. Alex had kissed her with such passion that it stunned Piper into silence. It was a dirty trick that in away and Piper realized then that what mattered to her was who asked her to shut up and kiss.

"I was crazy about you then and I'm crazy now," Piper whispered. "Don't worry about my plans. I haven't and will never break a promise to you again. " As she spoke she snuck her hand down Alex's pajama pants. Her lover's clit was already swollen and protruding from her soft intimate lips. Her eyes rolled back some as Piper expertly moved it in delicious circles. She didn't touch the sensitive tip. She teased Alex and kissed down her neck, careful not to bite and mark.

Alex hummed some on her throat and Piper rubbed her more fiercely. Alex knew that Piper wasn't going to plow her as they cuddled in the dark of their very not private cell. She watched her face as she came shivering in the dark. Piper didn't want Alex to reciprocate. No she just wanted to be held close and feel Alex slowly relax in her arms. She had stopped her questions again and that was release enough for Piper.

The next day, they got to use the phones again. They were escorted with a few guards. Red went to Healy's office and Nicky grinned at her as she walked away. Nicky and Alex went first. Piper didn't much care for him but he did try to make up for what he did with her and Tiffany. He got her the Furlough and Pensatucky her teeth. He was a homophobic dinosaur but at least he tried to care. She wasn't sure what Red was up to with him but she hoped it worked out best for her.

Piper called her brother once she got on the phone. "I passed on the information to the rents. They are happy to know you're okay Piper. You okay?"

"Yeah...it sucks but maybe we will get out of SEG soon. It was great to hear your news. I'm thrilled for you Cal," Piper answered. He told her to keep her nose clean and she'd get out soon. It always amazed her how completely obtuse her family was about the reality of the prison system. She then told him what his part would be in her plan. Piper was very thorough and clear. Cal got quiet and then said he'd do exactly what she asked of him.

"Thanks Cal...no worries about it. I got to go. Bye," Piper said just as the time ran out. The doors opened and the line walked up to the wall. Her escort wasn't around and Piper frowned. She turned to hang up the phone and saw this young wiry girl leaning against the wall. Piper didn't recognize her but that was getting more and more common. She nodded and started to walk away.

"You're Piper right? I heard all this crazy shit about you," she said in a weirdly come on-ish way.

Piper looked around her but drew herself up to her full height to look down at the very young and lean girl. "You're in prison, you only hear crazy shit. Better make your call or get out of line," Piper shot back. She really didn't have time to deal with kooky girls. Piper had to visit the nurse and get cleared to work again if she was going to be released from SEG. She saw other officers but no one seemed to notice she was there. Piper decided to just go with it and head to the nurse. She wanted to be active. She needed to be active or she'd lose her mind. Piper was lucky to get to the office before they were released to line up for meds.

The nurse was surprised to see her. He told her she could work but not back in the factory. "Your panty work days are done," he smirked. Piper got her paper and went to go see Healy. She had to wait. She didn't mind the line so much because she had to think. Piper didn't like to think about what she was going to do once she got out. All she could see was the time she had left. Bell corralled her while she waited.

"Come on Chapman. Everyone else went back to the cell, but you decided to just go about your merry way," she grumbled as she took Piper by the arm. She felt the pinch of her hand but didn't resist. She knew it would only get her put in cuffs.

"Hey, my escort wasn't there and I thought you let us out to get medical, mail, phone and what not, look," Piper showed her the release form for work. She just took it, snorted and twisted her arm to bring her down the back hallway to her room. She was escorted inside and Caputo was standing there. Each of her bunkmates were standing as if for count.

"She went to the nurse to get her hand checked out. Do you blame her?"

Piper blinked at the way Bell presented it. She let go of her and Piper had to rub her arm. Alex frowned and started to step forward to speak but Red interrupted.

She threw her hand up in a very Russian way, "I am needed in the kitchen to oversee the additional trays. If I get half of them in without spilling it is a miracle. I don't see why we can't just fill them up and here...the back and forth with the pots and food-"

"Shut up Red. I've concluded my research into the new hires and have determined you may return to your bunk. However, you'll do it after the weekend now...thanks to Chapman's roaming," Caputo said as he glared at Piper.

"She did go to the nurse. She was scheduled to visit today and from what I can tell she kept her mouth shut about everything," Bell said handing Caputo the form. " We don't deny medical to injured prisoners right? I mean I haven't made it through the entire corporate handbook but I assume they still get to go to medical when they are sick."

He turned his gaze on to Bell and then looked down at the paper. "No, we do not deny medical and I want the officer that left her at the phones to report to my office immediately. They are on lock down over the weekend then they can return to work. Tell Gloria she will be running the kitchen for the next few days...tell her Red has a cold or something," Caputo offered. Piper clenched her jaw and tried to calm herself.

Nicky however didn't show such reserve, " This is idiotic Mr. Caputo. Three of us returned with an escort, Chapman made one wrong choice, assuming she was to go about her business...you've kept us here for weeks. All we did was point you in the direction of a bad bad man on your payroll." She was going to say much worse but Red turned to give her that stare that still made Piper weak in the knees.

"My daughter is trying to say, the entire weekend on lockdown doesn't seem fair since the majority of my family here, returned to the cell as expected," Red countered showing Nicky how not to call the de facto warden's commands idiotic.

"I don't care what she was trying to say Red. I'm done here," he left with that and Bell followed. The door slammed and Piper jumped. She felt tears well up in her eyes and braced herself for the shit she was going to get from them. Nicky climbed up on her bunk and put in her earphones. She knew Nicky wanted to talk to Lorna and this meant she had to wait nearly three days.

"I'm sorry. I did think I could...fuck it I just left after talking to this kooky girl at the phones," Piper murmured.

"It's good you realize your actions had consequences, Blondie," Red said.

"Leave her alone. Fuck, if our guards hadn't been there we'd walked off as well. So leave her alone," Alex defended Piper. She moved closer to Piper and pulled her close.

"Easy for you to say Vause, you two get more time stuck together," Nicky answered.

Red sat on her bunk and took off her boots, "I have a vacation...and entire weekend off. Gloria can handle the pouring and heating. I'm going to take a nap, so please if you're going to fight, sulk quietly first." She turned as if she expected her nap to be respected. Piper slumped and pulled away. Even a simple thing such as getting her health checked was complicated and wrought with peril. Piper knew she was self centered. She was also observant and kind or so she thought.

"Hey Chapman, thanks for getting the phone privs back," Nicky said from her bunk. Piper walked over to the door and slid down with her back pressed against it. She looked up and saw Nicky had in her ear buds but she gave her a small smile.

Alex gave Piper some space and she was thankful. She watched as Alex sat on her bed and started to read one of Piper's books that she knew Alex had already finished. Her mind had to stay active or it could get very dark inside of it. Piper understood this feeling well. Her anger fuels much of her frantic thoughts and now it was steeped in righteous anger.

"You remember when you said it was nice to see some of the old Piper's temper?" Piper asked her. Alex pushed her glasses up on her nose but didn't look up from the book.

"Yeah, you corrected me and said it was righteous indignation. It wasn't long after that you unleashed on that righteous indignation fuckin' meth head's face," Alex said quietly. Piper knew so much more about how that touched Alex now. Her mind twisted around that information before she spoke.

"You were right...and I was right. It is Righteous Anger. I'll make a difference. You watch me, Alex. I'll set us right, then I'll attack this fucking system. First, we will get out of this Goddamned room...then things will start to change. I'll make it better for the women that follow me and make up for how helpless we feel right now...how helpless you felt when I was knocked out in the snow. I promise you," Piper said with such vehemence that it surprised her. She didn't look over at Alex; instead she just placed her head on her knees and stared at the tucked in sheets of her cot.

There was a silence for a few minutes and then Alex said. "I have no doubt, Pipes."

***Hey, dear readers, I'm sorry you've had to wait for this update. I'll try to post at a faster pace. I've only been able to give a few minutes here and there to writing fic. Good news is, I can type better now and my work is extremely active. I wish everyone a great Samhain. Peace, Fae***.


	14. Chapter 14 Habit I Could Never Kick

Chapter Fourteen

The weekend wasn't so bad. Alex told stories about her travels after Piper left. She listened with rapt attention. She didn't mention rehab but Nicky had asked if she visited Istanbul after she got clean. "Yeah, it was my first trip actually," Alex responded.

"You were setting up new business?" Red asked. She had little love of Alex's former business but she tried to keep her voice civil. Alex shook her head and said no.

"It was leisure with the boss. He was just testing my sobriety. I drank some, smoked some good weed but didn't go near the other stuff. The girls were fantastic though and the culture was awesome," Alex admitted.

"We were going to visit there together...or well-" Piper reminded her.

Alex nodded and crooked a small smile. "Yes and I thought about you the entire time I was there. I rarely travelled where I didn't think about you." Piper was surprised by this but reached over on the bunk and took her hand.

"You two had the real thing and your business fucked it up. Now, your business fucked it up. Maybe the two of you are even and can let your relationship go to a more amicable demise. You're out of here soon, yes Piper?" Red interjected. Piper didn't like her insinuation. They didn't talk about their sentences and she knew it was all going to be a moot point.

"We've agreed not to let business come between us again Red. My time is up when it is up. Who knows what will come of all of this. Oh...and I thought about you too when I travelled. Larry and I went to Israel and Mexico together. He used to say I got so quiet when I travelled. I was always afraid I'd tell him a story about you or say you name out loud. One time I thought I saw you at an airport in Dallas and nearly passed out," Piper admitted. Alex's eyes went wide and Piper realized that Alex believed she never thought about her at all. "Surely you aren't surprised? You were an important part of my life I just tried to shut away. I tried to make up for the damage I caused others by laundering that money by never thinking of it. Chapman fucked up denial."

"You come by it honestly, Pipes." Alex squeezed her hand and Piper's mind went to her mother. Yes she couldn't deny she had some "truths" taught to her at an early age.

Red snorted. "Growing up means you take responsibility for your actions and stop blaming your parents."

Piper nodded and looked away. "I never blame you Mommy." Nicky said with a grin. Red laughed and told her to straighten up her bed. They weren't inspected but she didn't want Nicky to get lazy with taking care of her bunk when they get back on the regular schedule. They all cleaned their little space. It gave them something to do. There were pads by the sink and with some soap and water, the place was shining when they delivered their dinner trays. Red didn't like being cooped up and it was obvious that it helped distract her. Piper and Nicky sat on the floor to eat while Alex and Red took the bottom bunks. It was mashed potatoes chicken tenders. Well, chicken something. Red laughed and Piper looked up.

"Look under your mashed potatoes," she said. Piper moved the huge pile aside and saw a wrapped sandwich. It looked like ham.

"Oh my God, a real meat sandwich," Nicky exclaimed. They all opened them and started to eat the fresh food. The potatoes were awful but they offered a nice hiding place for the other food.

"The guards all keep luncheon meat and bread in the kitchen. We frequently eat a sandwich at lunch. I guess Gloria had Norma hide them," Red said and Piper could tell she was pleased that they thought of her. She missed her kitchen crew and being useful. She wasn't surprised her " vacation" was so boring to her. Red was an active woman, Piper enjoyed her sandwich and smiled over at Nicky.

"So has Vause told you who Rhonda is yet?" Nicky asked her. Piper about choked on her bite of sandwich. Alex pushed her glasses up and squinted at Nicky.

"Stop trying to stir up shit with us because you're bored Nicky. If Pipes wants to know things, she is perfectly capable of asking," Alex pointed out.

Piper glared at Nicky and drank her tea. She was afraid to know about Rhonda. Piper knew Alex slept with women, dated them and did whatever else with them while they were apart. She had dated men and women before she settled with Larry. She'd loved him dearly and part of her always will love the dumbass. She could think about him without a twisting pain in her gut now. His sleeping with Polly and starting a relationship with her while Piper was in prison was a major contributing factor to the change in Piper's personality. So much shit had happened to her over a short amount of time that she was left scrambling to find a way back to any good part of herself. She looked up at Alex and knew that her love for that woman was the only good part of her that she could still feel. Alex was able to have a relationship with this Rhonda that seems to have survived prison. She didn't talk about the outside like other people do in here. Piper had always assumed it was because she didn't have anyone important out there to talk about. But Alex had told Nicky about Rhonda and that made her real.

As real as a girl she hugged in visitation. "Play me in canasta if you're bored," Piper finally said when she finished her meal. Alex pushed her glasses back down and shot Nicky a look that said she knew Piper would avoid the conversation. It irked her. Piper kept seeing that expression when she looked at Alex as they played cards. Red was reading and they were trying to be quiet.

"Alright, who is Rhonda?"

Alex's eyes got big and Nicky laughed loudly. Red grunted at her but Nicky ignored it. "She isn't your old Piper anymore. My girl faces shit head on now." Nicky leaned over to bump shoulders with Piper and she had to smile. Alex frowned and looked down to cover up her expression. Piper and Nicky had gotten closer while she was out on parole. The dynamic in their friendship had shifted. It pleased her to know that it bothered Alex. Although, she wasn't sure she was more upset that Piper had a close friend or that Nicky wasn't as close to her anymore.

"She would call herself my girlfriend. I call her my friend. I broke it off with her when I was indicted but she is persistent. She's very helpful...like getting my glasses for me on the outside," Alex said pointing to her glasses. Piper knew that prisoners often needed help from someone on the outside and she knew that Alex loved to manipulate women to do things for her.

Yet something was different with this one. "So you tried to break it off with her before you came inside...you tried to set her free," she observed. Alex looked up at her and nodded. Piper knew it then. "You love her."

"No, I loved her. It ended when I saw you here and well, we back in love. I told her as much...when you were in the SHU after Christmas. I told her I found you again and that was that. She still clings to me, saying it will not last once you leave and she's willing to wait...to wait your leaving and my release," Alex admitted. Piper felt the air leave her lungs.

"Oh...well okay as long as she knows you're mine now," Piper stated. She messed up and put down the wrong card. Nicky grinned, grabbed up the deck, winning the game. Piper retreated to her bunk after that and pretended to read. Alex gave her what space she could. Her mind kept going over the vision of Alex hugging her and turning so she could wink as Piper hugged Larry. She was hiding Piper from her girlfriend the same way Piper hid Alex from Larry. She was angry that Alex never told her but she knew that Alex felt the matter wasn't important. She had officially broke it off with the girl and but Rhonda kept helping her.

They were all sleeping when finally Piper couldn't take it anymore. She climbed up into Alex's bunk and gently shook her awake. She woke with a start and Piper regretted her actions immediately. She was an idiot for shaking her awake after someone had tried to kill Alex in her bunk just a month prior. "I'm sorry baby, I just...I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk." It sounded lame even to her own ears. Alex didn't reach for her glasses she just pulled back her blanket and gather Piper up close.

"Took you long enough," Alex whispered against her ear. Piper kissed her pulse and clung to her. They really shouldn't waste any nights where they can lay together. Yet she had feigned sleep when Alex was ready to turn in to avoid talking to her. Now, though she had thought it through.

"I'm glad you got someone. It fucking hurts so bad though...to know the details and...I'm so sorry I kept throwing Larry up in your face when I first got here," Piper whispered back. Alex drew in a sharp breath. Piper could tell she was stunned that she had started with an apology. They had to start dealing with painful occurrences with more grace and kindness.

"Thank you for saying that. I never supported your bisexuality the way I should. I bought into the lesbian prejudices and used it against you as weapon more than once. We both make digs at each other...but baby, I'm not with her. She knows this...she knows I'm still in love with you," Alex said tenderly.

Piper nodded and snuggled closer to her. They held one another for several minutes and Alex started to drift back to sleep. Piper fought with herself to let her love sleep. She was always more of a night owl that Alex. If her mind was active she couldn't sleep. Now was no exception and she knew she needed more information.

"Where did you meet her?"

Alex yawned and exhaled in a way that told Piper she realized this wasn't over yet. "She was decorating my house in Vermont. I was about to retire from the business when Kubra got busted. I had trained my replacement and had earned him enough money I was free and clear. She was adorable and kept calling me about little things until finally she asked me out. My house was gorgeous...it was seized with all my artwork, the whole kit and kaboodle when the Feds stormed it. She was out of town on business then. She knew about my job but no details. They interviewed her and she acted like she didn't know what I did for a living," Alex explained in a very hushed tone.

"You used to coach me on what to do if you were caught. You stopped after I carried that bag of money," Piper realized that later after she'd left Alex. "So she travels down from Vermont to see you?"

"Yeah but she makes that trip often. Her parents live in Queens. The apartment I lived in was one of their rentals. She packed my stuff back up and it is in storage now. Her family despises me but her dad can't refuse her anything," Alex admitted. So Rhonda came from money as well. Maybe Alex had a type. She didn't look like Piper though so at least she wasn't a blonde.

Piper felt stupid for even having that thought and turned over on her back in frustration. Alex brought her arm up and looked down at Piper in the dim light from the pale nighttime lights above. "I don't love her nor have I ever loved her like I love you. You ruined me kid. You're the love of my fucking life Pipes. When I told her we were in here together...when I told her that I had found you again, she cried on the phone. She knew as long as you were in my orbit, no one else stood a chance. You're the one habit I could never kick."

Piper could hardly breathe. Alex never said things like that. Yet there she did. "I told them that in Chicago...on the stand. I told them you were the love of my life and all I saw. I was there for you. I settled with someone that was completely opposite of you...someone like Larry, so I'd never be reminded that I had true love and threw it away."

"Oh baby, I'm so glad you did. You should have run as far away from me as you could. Kubra was and is dangerous...if you'd seen him have Fahri killed, you'd been next," Alex kissed her then in a way that was laced with fear and told Piper she wanted her to stay as close as ever now.

"Go back to sleep both of you before I kill you both," Nicky murmured. They snuggled closer and held on tight through the night. Piper stayed awake long enough to feel Alex slip back to sleep then she let sleep overtake her.

***another chapter for my patient readers...there will be delays but I will finish this fic for you! Peace and love to you all, Fae ****


	15. Chapter 15 Vausewhatthefuck?

Chapter Fifteen

They brought them back when everyone was at lunch. Bell gave them a pizza to share. She didn't say anything but they ordered one too many. They all knew that wasn't the case. Piper's mouth watered. It was a really good pizza, with three different types of cheese. She thought maybe they sent a new officer out and he went to a gourmet place rather than the usual Pizza Hut. They didn't care and enjoyed the fare with some soda provided by Red.

"I wonder when they'll be back," Nicky was pacing back and forth in that frantic state she got when she was worried. They knew one another very well after their close incarceration. All of them just wanted to go outside but they knew to just be thankful they were allowed in the dorm again. Piper noted two new cameras and thought that there wouldn't be another attempt in their bunks. She wasn't sure about the other areas. Piper knew Caputo wasn't a complete idiot. He could piece together what was happening to her by just reading her file. He could probably figure out something was up with Aydin as well. Piper knew she had precious little time.

While they were eating, the guard Smith walked up to stand in the doorway of their cube. Piper tensed. "Red you're going back to the kitchen Monday for breakfast, Nichols and Chapman back to Electric. You're specifically in the cage Chapman until Caputo says otherwise. Vause, you have a new duty. You are now on the cleaning crew. You are assigned to cleaning the executive offices...you'll also do some filing or what not in Director Caputo's office area each afternoon. You report to the cleaning closet by the counselor's office after breakfast tomorrow," Smith read from a clipboard. "You have commissary tomorrow afternoon. Your escorts will cease in the hallways but if you are found out of bounds, you will get a shot and three days in the Special Housing Unit up the hill." He finished as if he was reading his grocery list, turned on his heel and walked away without checking if they understood. He was obviously ex-military and something about him was scary yet Piper didn't think he'd hurt anyone in his charge. She looked over at Alex and she slumped against the wall where she was hanging up her hoodie.

"Damn. I hope the fuck he doesn't try anything with me. He always gave me the creeps," Alex rambled. Piper knew she was worried that he was keeping her close because he thought she killed Aydin. Piper tossed her plate in the trash and cleaned up Nicky's plate as well.

"I'm sorry Chapman. I know the cage sucks. At least you won't get shocked in there. The new girl, Sterling is not half bad. He's very by the book and is actually teaching some skills," Nicky mistook Piper's quietness for worry about her job. She knew that kept her locked safely away from Alex all day long for eight hours. She had a feeling that she would be getting her lunch in that fucking cage each day. He probably figured Piper killed him to protect Alex. It could have been her. She thought about it all the time. She could have arrived and maybe he would have killed her by then or maybe Piper would have stopped him. Either way, he would have to end up dead. Alex looked over at her with concern. She took Alex's Pillow and unpacked her stuff. Piper curled up on her bunk and hugged her pillow tightly. Alex sat on her bunk briefly but she had to get up quickly to help Nicky get her things in place. They first group of prisoners came back in and everyone was stopping by to say hello. Lorna darted in and actually hugged everyone. She even climbed into the bunk with Piper for a few minutes.

Everyone had questions and Red answered for them and Piper was thankful. She noticed that Lorna and Nicky disappeared at some point. The dorms opened up all it took was a tug from Alex to get her to leave her bunk. They headed outside and it felt glorious to see the sky. Alex walked with Piper to the track. They were close as they walked and Piper could almost imagine they were just walking in a field somewhere together.

"We never went to Montana. I have never been there at all and I think seeing a big sky together would've been fun. I could see you all wrapped up at a ski lodge, looking so cute in your snow bunny outfit, " Alex teased as they walked.

Piper snorted. "You hate the cold."

"No, I love it actually, I was retiring in Vermont if you recall. I just hate the cold in a city. If I have nowhere to go and a comfy fire with you, I'd love it."

Piper smiled and felt her heart race some in her chest. She wasn't making plans really. Alex didn't really do that and it was something Piper missed about her relationship with Larry. They had plans together and the planning of their life was part of the fun. The most fun they'd had together in prison had been planning her panty business.

"I've never been either...I'd prefer Cambodia and a beach, but we can take a skiing trip to Big Sky," Piper offered. Alex smiled as if Piper saying that meant something more than just the words. Alex was worried about her. Piper had tried to withdraw in her bunk. She was feeling the pressure of her new circumstances and it worried her.

They stopped and sat by the fence in the exact location where Alex had brought her some lemonade that summer. She had made fun of her paranoia. How foolish she'd been. "I think my job is going to suck but I fucking can't stand the idea of you in a cage all day...it's that one that the runner chick had when she got tossed in the SHU over that screwdriver?" Alex asked after she took Piper's hand. She looked around and saw no one was close enough to tell it and smiled.

"Yeah that's the one," Piper said. She knew going toe to toe with Caputo would make her last weeks in Litchfield tough. She didn't like that her girlfriend was going to be up close to him. She was worried but she knew Alex was a smart woman and would do what she had to do to survive. Piper was counting on it.

"Did you squirrel away some money that the Feds didn't get?"

Alex blinked at her out of the blue question. She looked around and laughed some to herself. "Yeah, I invested most of it but I kept a percentage of all my profit in cash. You know that, I'm surprised you asked," Alex said with a grin. Piper did know that. She told Piper it was her insurance policy. Her girlfriend had never asked specifics and even then Piper knew it was something that Alex needed to feel secure after growing up in poverty.

"Is it ski lodge in Montana and summers in Cambodia big?"

Piper grinned at her as she asked. Alex laughed and looked up with that infectious smile. It was stunning in the sun. They were pale and both of them needed the sun on their skin. She didn't really think Alex would respond, but getting her to smile like that was everything to Piper.

"It is enough for both of those and spending money for about five years...but we could live and travel on it for a decade or two if frugal. Are you frugal Pipes?"

Piper snorted. "Larry didn't work and I was starting my own business. He hated to ask for money from his parents and I just wouldn't from mine. I made some good money producing in California before I moved back to New York. Grandmother had a stroke and I wanted to be closer to home. I met Larry two months after I moved back. We lived off that for three years," Piper said with some pride. Alex didn't flinch when she said Larry's name. Piper was going to try and not flinch when Alex told her more about Rhonda. It felt good to tell her more of their time apart. It was kinda nice that they had new stories to tell one another.

Alex though had been pretty tight lipped about her escapades after she left. The story she told while they were in SEG was the first glimpse Piper got to her world after they broke up and Piper left. Her job must have been tense. It must have intensified to the point of constant stress and worry. Piper couldn't have lived through that with her and still been around.

"It's in that car you got stored away in your old neighborhood. You pay cash rent, years in advance to your Uncle Melvin...and then his son Henry now. Diane's old mercury...you never signed it over to you so it never shows on the books," Piper said softly. Alex sucked in a breath and squeezed her hand. She had never told Piper. It drove her crazy and so she snooped. Diane gave her pieces, by telling about how she was close with Melvin. She had dated him when Alex was little and he took a 'shine' to her. Alex told Piper that he was the closest thing she ever had to a father. Henry was the only person Alex kept up with from her old neighborhood.

"Not all of it but yeah, some...I have a few places around the world actually. You are a scary person sometimes Pipes...and it is crazy sexy on you," Alex admitted. Piper laughed and looked up at the sky.

"It was a mystery and I had to solve it. I'm glad you still keep ties there and I know you didn't start living large while you were on probation...we can do frugal in Queens if you want...but do it with me, okay?" Piper leaned over and placed her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Alex leaned her head over and rested it on Piper's and it was warm.

"I had hoped it would work...Kubra would go to jail, I could get you to talk to me and be there to pick you up when you walked out of this fuckin' cage," Alex said in a voice that was thick but still a whisper. "I thought that apartment would only be cute with you in it. I couldn't sleep without the light on, I thought about and worried about you constantly. I fucked up and got right back in here."

"I got you back in here," Piper pointed out. It wasn't something she wanted to bring up but she was loving the honesty between them. To tell the truth, they'd been really honest with each other after Alex made those rules. Piper liked it and it was hurting her not telling Alex the details of what she was trying to pull off but so much of it depended on Alex having no real choice but to go with it.

Alex nodded and then smiled a bit. "I didn't want to leave you. I cried all the way back to New York after I left you. I was so scared he'd send someone to hurt you. Aydin was here days before I noticed him...you didn't see him either. Everyone fucking knows we're...ya know...Vauseman," Alex said with a roll of her eyes.

"Vause-whatthefuck?" Piper said lifting her shoulders and shooting up her eyebrows. Alex grinned and looked at her in a way that said she knew something Piper didn't know. Alex loved to read but her mind was always busy with business details. Piper would read something and ramble off facts in any conversation. Alex always got a thrill when she knew something Piper didn't. When they traveled it was a ton of things because Alex knew the areas and the people around her. She would study a city relentlessly for hours if they were staying there.

"Well to be fair, some use " Pipex". Murphy told me those are our ship names. Like Bradgelina and the like...it has something to do with nosey ass people pulling for us to be together. I think maybe someone wrote a story while we were in SEG and that started it," Alex explained.

"Not Suzanne, please," Piper shot back. "And I like Pipex better."

"Yeah but in prison we go by last names...and no..how was it explained to me. Oh yeah, Craz- um Suzanne, only writes AU or Sci-fi...slash...oh I can't remember but she doesn't write about mere fucked up queer girls," Alex relished in giving her the details.

"So someone else wrote it?" Piper looked around suddenly wondering if this little talk would end up in someone's hand at night in their bunks. It should have grossed her out. She had to think about it.

"Ha! You don't know if you like the idea of someone rubbing one out to imagining us fucking. I'm sorry to tell you baby, but I'm sure Boo has been doing that for almost a year now," Alex said with a grin. Piper laughed at the idea and was strangely turned on by it. "I fucking love you my lil perv."

Piper beamed. She loved it when Alex just blurted out her feelings. It made her feel warm inside. "Don't worry about me. I didn't testify. If he hurts me he will be sending the message that you're fucked even if you keep your mouth shut," Piper explained. She wasn't worried for herself. Alex had only testified because Piper told her she was going to tell the truth. Over and over they keep inadvertently fucking each other over and she wasn't going to let fear of something happening to her hurt Alex in any way.

"Well, as I was saying, I've been thinking some and our new jobs may not be Caputo wanting to fuck with us but...perhaps it is the safest place for us. You will spend your work day locked up in one spot with a guard watching and I will not leave Caputo's sight. It is kind of like he extended SEG out of the room," Alex observed. Piper thought for a moment about what she said and had to admit she could be right.

They had to go back inside when the guard started to yell. They didn't get a moment together for the next thirty-six hours. It was hard for Piper listening to the snoring of the women around her she had to concentrate to hear Alex breathe. She wanted to climb in her bunk and snuggle up close to her but she couldn't. It made her feel better to know her head rested on the key to her safety. Work was awful because Piper was bored. She just handed them tools and put them back. It was nice to be with Nicky again. The new guard was much better. He actually knew what he was doing and he never made lewd comments or felt the girls up. There was a random inspection of the place and one of the guards felt Piper up but he didn't it behind his back. This let Piper know he would have objected.

Each day they ate lunch and Piper had to eat in the cage each day. It was wearing on her and though she could believe that Caputo kept Alex safe in his office she knew her job was punishment. She was ancy after every shift and kept under close guard until she was back on the dorm. After a week of this, she was looking forward to the weekend. Cal and her mother were coming to visit. Piper was looking forward to seeing them actually. She and Alex ate dinner together each day that week. She actually liked her job because she got to read files and learn the inner workings of the corporation that runs the prison. Piper knew that would come in handy if Alex could access good information. She cut out after work to run. O'Neil and Bell were out in the yard so she felt safe. She had to build up her endurance because of her long inactivity. It was nice to run and feel the air on her face though. She went straight into the showers when she was finished. There was just enough time for a quick wash off before she went to dinner. Piper knew the water would be cold at that time of day but it was alright with her.

She liked the quiet time because she could think. Alex was in their cube reading and didn't really acknowledge Piper when she popped inside to get her bag and other uniform. It was kind of normal and slightly domestic. Piper couldn't help but smile. She stepped out of the shower and was startled by someone standing right by her shower.

It was that same skinny assed girl that spoke to her at the phones. She wasn't even trying to seem friendly this time. Piper was aware of her but hardened her expression to show she wasn't startled or afraid. "You're a little close, back off." Piper's tone didn't leave any room for discussion. She was too close to her.

"You're one hard woman to get to...you see, I visited here a few weeks prior to my returning here. This is my second time back at the Litch. The first time I fell for this amazing woman and you...you fucked her over and sent her to Max. That is why your sorry ass is gonna die," she told Piper in a cold tone. With that she slashed out with her right hand, aiming for Piper's side and she felt a sharp sting. Piper reacted with her fists and slammed her head against the railing. The girl, fuck Piper didn't even know her name, she twisted her hand as she fell and there was such intense pain Piper thought she may pass out. She didn't though. She reached up to keep herself upright by clinging to the stall and then she back peddled out of there. She was holding her head and the shiv was on the tile beside her. Piper turned to head out of the bathroom, clutching the warm stain at her side. She knew it went too deep and she knew it wasn't going to be good.

She had to get to Alex. She had to tell her what she needed to know before it was too late. Piper hunched over as she passed people and made her way as fast as she could do their cube. Nicky wasn't in sight and Red was in the kitchen. Alex was alone reading on the bed when Piper leaned over to shake her.

Alex looked up from her book and pushed up her glasses. She smiled at Piper in a way that made her heart skip a beat. Piper couldn't help but wince as a wash of pain covered her. She had to reach up with her other hand to keep herself from falling down there. Alex fixed her eyes on Piper's bloody hand.

"Don't worry...you can take me to the infirmary in a minute, first...though first you got to make me a promise..." was all she got out before she fell to her knees. She had heard some heartbreaking sounds in her short life. Nothing...nothing compared to sound she heard from Alex's mouth as she sunk to the floor of their cube.

"Piper!"

** PIP- Piper in Peril...gotta love it! Thank you for reading and thank you for leaving the review I know you're going to want to leave after reading my chapter. So please, leave a review and I hope everyone is having a great Fall season. Blessed Be, Fae***


	16. Chapter 16 Promise

Chapter Sixteen

Piper always knew the most dangerous thing that could happen to her in prison was to need medical care. She was tossed in a locked cell after she was knocked out and healed her bruises in there alone. Now, she was trying not to bleed all over her cube's floor. She knew it was bad and her circumstances were going to make it worse.

"Piper, what happened?" Alex said as she fell to her knees next to Piper. She felt the pain radiate through her abdomen and felt real fear. She was going to lose Alex. She was going to leave her alone. Piper had to tell her.

"I've been shanked...it fucking hurts...but listen..listen to me Alex," Piper said as she groaned in pain. Alex's face was instantly terrified. Piper knew she spent hours pondering her own death at the hand of an inmate. She didn't consider that it could happen to Piper.

"Pipes..oh baby, you're bleeding so bad," Alex said as she pressed her hand to Piper's side. She was crying now and it broke Piper's heart. "Help!"

"No, listen..I'll go but..listen to me please...you have a letter sewn in your pillow. Promise me on Diane's memory Alex that you will read that letter and do exactly what it says to do," Piper reached up to take Alex's face in her hands. Too late she realized she got blood on her face. Piper pushed her hair back from her face.

Alex looked at her with such terror in her eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about? Please, Help...please...she's been hurt," Alex yelled. They were attracting attention and Piper had to get her to agree before she passed out.

"Al, swear it dammit or I'll refuse treatment!" Piper countered as a fresh wave of pain rushed over her.

"You stubborn...yes, if it's that important. Piper this is serious, " her voice broke as others came in her cube. Piper was flooded with relief knowing Alex would do as she promised. She had to do it. Bell was there moving people aside.

"Did you shank your girlfriend Vause?" she pushed Alex away.

Piper cried out as she fell backwards. "No no...this girl in the shower...small wirey thing...I slammed her head against the stall. Alex was helping me," Piper said and it was so hard to think to speak. The pain was all she could focus on then. Alex pushed forward past Bell and took Piper in her arms.

"Please, please help her...please," she begged. Bell was already on her radio calling for a nurse and a medical gurney in the dorm. Boo was moving people back out of the way and Piper could hear Nicky in the background cursing to get through.

"So much blood," Piper murmured. She didn't like blood. She made a choice when she came in prison and it was going to cost her...most likely her life. It made her think of her visitors waiting. Visitation didn't start for a half hour or so. "Cal...and my mom are here to see me. Let them know," Piper said and then she had to moan in pain.

Alex looked at her for a moment then Piper could see a fresh terror in the depths of her lovely eyes. She knew that Alex remembered. "Pipes...you've got blood on bank right?"

Piper reached up again and stroked her cheek. "What are you going on about Vause? Back it up all of you, the gurney needs to get through."

"Have you seen me going to medical and leaving blood on bank?" Piper said with a smile. She winced afterwards though and cried out again as Bell told Alex to put more pressure on her.

"No no no, Pipes!"

"You never managed to worry that much when we travelled about the world, you thought I was daring," Piper said with a smile. The pain was getting better she thought. It didn't hurt as much.

"You didn't tell me till London, remember? Do you remember Reggie?" Alex asked her as she pressed her lips to her ear. Piper nodded as she started shivering.

"Useless really...everyone wondered what he did. I thought you just found him amusing and he would keep an eye on me when you were busy with Kubra," she managed to say. It was good to remember how they were. She had such wonderful memories of Alex before her job took control of her life.

Alex snorted some and Piper felt Nicky take her hand and squeeze. "He was useless. It took me a two months to find him though. Surely you can guess why?" Piper thought for a moment and then smiled.

"He had my blood type," Piper whispered then winced again in pain. Even then Alex was watching out for her but not really showing everyone. She never knew that idiot was there to be her walking blood bank.

Nicky looked confused as she asked, "Blood type?"

"Yeah Piper has a rare type. B- She should have blood on bank here," Alex said. Bell told her that they don't do that for prisoners. Piper didn't tell Alex that she was supposed to get Cal to help her by keeping blood in a bank in a nearby hospital. She couldn't bring herself to ask her brother to do it. She told her mother that she would. She just never did it.

"I'll tell them, Vause. I doubt it is on file. Move it you two," Bell said as she moved them out of the way. Alex told Nicky it was a girl in the bathroom when she asked. Piper saw a flurry of people leave and wondered briefly if they were going after the girl. She was lifted up from the floor and it pulled at her wound. She tried not to but she couldn't help but scream.

"Careful please, " Alex cried out.

One of the new guards stepped next to the gurney, "Back off inmate, we're taking her to medical." Alex was trying to get them to hear about her blood. Bell assured her but Alex followed. There was a crowd and Piper felt herself getting so fuzzy. Everyone was looking at her.

"What happened?" she heard Red's thick accent as she came up to the side of the gurney. She sounded scared and Piper was confused for a moment. It was getting harder to concentrate. She wanted Alex to hold her and she moaned her name.

"Move it Red, we're taking her to medical," Bell barked. Piper felt her hand on her forehead. It felt so cool and comforting.

"Make sure my mom knows I didn't stand her...up. It's okay, don't worry," Piper managed. She heard Red talking to Alex and then Piper felt the blackness seep up and overtake her.

 _She was standing at the top of a waterfall in Bali. She was looking back at Alex as she crossed her arms. She had just dared Piper to jump off of it. The water was clear and Piper wanted Alex to think she was crazy, fun and spontaneous. Alex laughed and told her she didn't need to prove anything to her. Piper felt such a rush when she turned back and looked down at the water. It could kill her. Being with Alex could get her in trouble...it made her pulse race. She was always the kid that did the right thing. Now standing there she knew the smart thing would be to walk down the path and jump in below. But if she jumped in there, Alex would give her that specific look. The look that said she was loved and could still surprise her woman._

 _She closed her eyes and remembered how Alex had taken her on the beach after their dive. She worshiped Piper's body until her nerves sang. She was still flying high. Alex worked more now they were away from New York. Yet, she took the day to be with Piper alone and it made her heart so happy she felt she could make that jump. She could surprise Alex and see in her eyes how she felt. The water looked so inviting that Piper stepped closer to the edge of the rock and looked to the swirling waters below._

 _"Seriously, Pipes. It isn't safe. Just hold on okay...Pipes...just hold on I'm coming" Alex said to her. Piper didn't have to look back to know she was walking towards her to take her hand and pull her back down the path. The water started to turn in an odd way and suddenly the bright blue...turned dark, blood red. The water_ _was frothing and Piper knew that when she dove into the thick, bereft crimson, she would not return to the surface._

 _"Hold on Piper, please baby hold on!" she heard Alex say, though she sounded so far away from where she was before. Yet Piper couldn't help but look down at the swirling redness._

"Piper, please hold on, open your eyes," Alex pleaded. Piper opened them and saw a blurry Alex looking at her with red rimmed eyes.

"Don't cry," Piper murmured. She looked to the side and saw Cal sitting on a bed. He looked pale and worried as well. Piper was confused and her whole stomach hurt. She could see the nurse arguing with Caputo by the door.

"Look at me,Pipes...don't worry about me, baby. You just stay with me," she said in a scared hoarse voice. Piper didn't like hearing that from Alex. It was worse than when she returned to Litch and was crying all the time. It was worse than anything she'd ever heard from her. She had to try and do what Alex said but it was so hard to stay present and not slip back to the soft warmth of her dream.

"I'm fine, no worries. Is Cal really here?"

"Yes Pipes, he's donating blood. We're trying to get you moved to the local hospital...the nurse brought him to medical without authorization once he realized your blood type. Red had visitation with her son so she went in and told them what was up. Your mother started to demand to see you and almost got you thrown out. Cal went to the window and talked to me through it and eventually we got the nurse to go let him in...oh baby, you were so pale," Alex was rambling a bit and it was hard for Piper to understand her.

"I love you sis," Cal exclaimed. She felt a flush of warmth and turned her head to smile at him. "They wouldn't let Mom come back here so she's in the visitation room still. This place is disgusting." Piper just nodded and clenched Alex's hand.

"It is surreal seeing him here," Piper whispered. "I was at the waterfall. I was about to jump again. Not sure you'd followed me this time. It was so red." Piper mumbled. Alex moved her head over and gently tapped her cheek until she opened her eyes again.

"They're not going to let me stay but I'm always here with you...don't jump this time baby. Please, Piper, just wait on me to take your hand again. Please tell me you won't give up," Alex pleaded.

"Waterfall?" Cal inquired from his cot beside his sister.

"She jumped off this waterfall. Scared the shit out of me in Bali...like an idiot I dared her," Alex said shaking her head.

Piper grinned. "She followed me. She ran and jumped right after I did and then we made love under the water while our guide watched." Alex's eyes got wide at how much Piper shared but she knew Cal could care less. He frequently over shared and had his own sense of boundaries.

"I'll follow you again. I swear it Pipes, I can't do this alone," her voice broke again and Piper was so moved she felt tears flood her eyes. That sound from her love's mouth was something she wasn't supposed to ever put there.

"No..no Never give up, promise me and I'll promise you. You do exactly what the letter says, destroy it after you read it. Do it Alex and Never give up," Piper whispered to her. Alex kissed her softly.

"Enough. Take Vause back to the SEG room until we're sure this wasn't another attempt on her life. Chapman, your brother is going to go with you because apparently there is not a drop of your blood at any of the three closest hospitals here. I'll send an officer to take your mother. I'll never hear the end of this but at least another prisoner will not die on my watch," Caputo muttered. On his command Bell came over and took Alex by the arm. She held on to Piper's hand until she had to let it go.

"Promise..." Piper murmured. Alex looked at her, not taking her eyes from her form as she was pulled out of the room.

"I promise Pipes," she said and that had to be enough.

***I'm sending lots of love to the world now. If you're in Paris or Beirut or any of the countries currently under attack by extremist groups...I'm sorry and I'm sending you as much love as I can hold. I hope my story is keeping your interest. I work too much but this story and my readers are never far from my mind. As always, Peace- Fae***


	17. Chapter 17 Bureaucratic Douche Bag

Chapter Seventeen

It was dark and so cold. She could hear people talking around her. Angry voices raised and the soft tones of the nurses as they took care of her. She dreamed crazy dreams and in most of them she was looking for Alex. There was just looking for Alex and pain.

"She should be waking up soon, Mom. The antibiotics are working now and her fever is down," Piper heard a familiar voice say. Her mom was sniffling and Piper couldn't help but wish someone would get her a tissue or something. She felt someone touch her wrist and she started to open her eyes.

"I want these off of her and they keep saying it is against the rules...I'm about ready to cut the damn thing off of her," her brother, Danny said. Piper moaned some and he turned to lean down and check her.

"You...c..can't do that, big brother...they'll arrest you," she managed to whisper. She winced because talking really hurt her throat. She felt like someone had deep throated her without her consent. Danny smiled down at her though and Piper knew from his expression that he'd truly been worried about her. Her brother was a very busy surgeon. He was in line to be the head of surgery at New York Presbyterian. He worked crazy hours and had very little time to deal with his felonious sister. He had missed his own Grandmother's funeral because he was in surgery. His wife and kids had been on a cruise when their Grandmother passed away. Piper and the rest of the family was used to existing without Danny actually being present in their lives. The last time she spoke to him was when she called him and told him about her indictment. Piper knew she must be in bad shape for her brother to actually be there.

He reached up and smoothed her hair back and for some reason that made her want to cry. "Hush now, we had to intubate you and your throat is raw. You're going to be okay now Piper. You're at Presbyterian and I'll see to it," she said in a very reassuring voice. Piper blinked and shook her head. She was supposed to be in medical at Litchfield. No...no...Alex told her she was going to be taken to a local hospital. That was at least two hours away from this hospital.

"Piper, don't worry, everything will be alright. Your brother has one of his fellows as your doctor...you're here and everything is going to be fine," her mother assured her. She was trying to fix Piper's blanket as if smoothing it down would make her daughter, safe. Her wrist was cuffed to the bed or she would have reached out to hold her hand. Piper wasn't sure why but her mom's words did make her feel less anxious.

"Your doctor is Dr. Green, she is one of my best. Your upper bowel was perforated by that..shank...with Cal's help they were able to get you enough blood to repair it, but they did a terrible job. You developed an infection and their patch did not hold. I had you airlifted out of there to my hospital after I saw your levels. Your kidneys were starting to fail and your breathing became so labored we had to but you on a ventilator for a day or two. You're much better now, lil pied Piper," he said in a voice that was both professional and sweet. Piper blinked back tears.

"How long?" she managed to ask. Danny looked at her then over at their mother. Piper looked over at her and tried to plead for an answer with her eyes.

He pressed a button and asked for the nurse to call her doctor. "You went from the prison almost directly into surgery and spent a week there before I brought you here. It's been five weeks since you were first injured and there was more than once-"

Her mother's sob made him stop talking and Danny frowned looking at her. He didn't do emotion well. "It's okay mom...look, the nurse will be in here soon and they'll need the space, you go on out and tell Dad she's awake." He ushered her out and Piper was left still reeling from the news.

Over a month...she's been away from Alex. She wanted to know how she was...she wanted to know if she followed her instructions. "I want to see Cal," Piper asked. She knew there was more to know about her condition but she wanted to see her brother. She had to know.

"Soon sis, you need to sleep now...you're still recouping. Your doctor will be in soon. I'm glad you made it Piper. Don't scare me again like that okay?" He was so sincere.

"I didn't think you cared. You seemed to disappointed in me for my past..." Piper couldn't continue. He shook his head at her and then bent down to kiss her forehead like her dad would do when she was home sick and like she figured he did with his own kids.

"Rest now, pied-piper...Cal will be here later and the doctor is going to need you focused for the exam," he moved out of the room and left Piper alone. He hadn't called her that since they were kids. She had adopted this neighborhood kid that no one liked. He followed her around like a puppy after that and Danny started calling her 'pied-piper'. She acted like it bothered her but inside it had made her feel special that her big brother had noticed something about her.

Piper couldn't dwell on that with her worry of Alex in her mind. She closed her eyes and hoped that Alex had followed her instructions in the letter but she couldn't find out unless she talked to Al. She knew that no information would be offered to the prisoners and as far as they were concerned she was dead. She was pretty sure that Alex would continue with her plan even if she thought Piper was dead. She had to do it. Alex had to get safe. Piper tried not to show her worry as the doctor came in to the room to check on her.

She slept off and on for the rest of the day and through the night. Her mom stayed with her like she did the time Piper had pneumonia in second grade. She was having trouble making her mind quiet to sleep. She kept jerking away because she felt the sting and cut of the razor or she couldn't find Alex.

"Hush...that girl isn't here. You called out for her in your fever as well. I guess she is the...girlfriend you say you love," her mom managed. She was very disapproving.

Piper looked at her for a few moments and felt so dejected she didn't want to respond...yet she did. Her voice was loud in the quiet of the room but it was still scratchy and sounded foreign to her own ears. "I was wrong to rub your face in it when you came to visit this past summer. Yes, she is my girlfriend. Yes...she was my girlfriend long ago as well. She turned me in to the police and I turned her in when she was out on parole. We treat each other like shit most of the time but she..." Piper's voice broke and she had to swallow again and force herself to continue. "she is the love of my life, Mom."

Her mother didn't approve and it was written all over her face but she didn't want to fight with Piper. "Your father and I aren't always nice to each other either..granted we never set the other up to go to prison...but we aren't always kind and he is the love of my life as well. Maybe you're more like me than I originally thought, Piper." Piper was going to speak to it more but decided to take her victory where she could. She nodded politely to her mom and tried to get comfortable so she could continue or try to sleep. It was hard because she couldn't even try to turn on her side due to the cuff. All Piper could think about was all the nights they were locked in SEG and Alex spooned her.

"This thing is bruising you," her mother exclaimed as if she could tell it was bothering Piper. She didn't complain outright. It wouldn't do her any good and it would just upset her mom more.

"It beats the full body shackles that they used on the trip to Chicago. The sound of the chains was constant, I don't think I'll ever forget it," she offered up. She wouldn't really ever forget it. The entire ordeal on the plane and once she got to MCC was seared in her memory. She tried not to think about that awful feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized Alex had cut a deal and was walking out of there a free woman. Aydin's death, their cover up and everything that happened afterwards was a direct result of the two of them trying to do what the other wanted. They always seemed to be at crossed purposes.

"Star Crossed fuck ups," she murmured.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing mom...will Cal come tomorrow?" Piper had asked already but she forgot. Her eyelids were drooping and she was fighting to stay awake.

"Yes, yes, he has an appointment with Neri then he'll be here. Go to sleep Piper...you're safe and no one is going to hurt you now," her mother said quietly. Piper knew she could go back to prison in a minute if they knew her part in Aydin's murder. She wasn't going to worry about it now though. All she could do was hope her love was safe and that she could finely have a dreamless sleep.

The next day Cal did come and it took twenty minutes for everyone to leave. He was relieved to see her looking so well. He was brutally honest about how she was before and her mother had to tell him to be more positive.

"I am being positive...she has way more color than when we were in the ambulance and I when she was airlifted here," he shot back. Her mom left and she barely let the door closed when she started to ask him about Alex.

"Did she-"

There was a slight tapping knock at the door to interrupt her. Cal yelled " We're fine mom, I'm being all rays of fucking sunshine in here!"

"That's good to know, I'm sure it will improve Chapman's disposition," Caputo replied. Piper stiffened in her bed. She closed her cuffed hand into a fist and tried to keep breathing evenly. She didn't like him near her brother. She was afraid he was there to tell her that she was busted for her panty business and Cal was going to go down with her. She knew it was irrational but she didn't care.

What she wasn't expecting was Cal's reaction. "Get the fuck away from my sister, you motherfucking asswipe of a bureaucratic douche bag! Alex had to beg you to let her go to the hospital. You'd just as well let her die. Doctor! Nurse! This man is detrimental to my sister's health and I'm going to lay his ass out if he upsets her!"

Caputo looked behind him and motioned for the officer, Donaldson to be exact, to come in from his guard post on the door to escort Cal out. "Remove him and call the cops if he resists," Caputo said in a calm voice.

"NO, please..please Cal...just calm down. Mr. Caputo is my warden, please baby brother don't do this, it will just hurt me more to see you-" Piper tried to sit up in the bed and the pain was too much. Cal winced and then clenched his teeth.

"Alright asshole you win with your fucking brute force," Cal said as he moved out. Caputo walked over and pressed Piper down in the bed.

"He's just upset. He...wants to protect me," Piper managed. She couldn't believe how that little movement wiped her out. Caputo nodded as if he understood and pulled up a chair beside her bed. She wanted to ask him questions about what was going on at Litchfield but she couldn't.

"The girl, Laramie, was charged with attempted murder and will be spending her time in the SHU before she gets moved to max. She had quite a bit to say about you and your business at Litchfield. I couldn't really prove any of it and it would make the prison look bad, so I let that go. The company had agreed to release you a few weeks early due to your condition and your lawyer has negotiated with the state and you will not be serving a year's probation. The Federal judge that ruled your case, was informed of the ordeal you went through...how Vause was targeted in prison... and with some fancy dealing and he dropped your probation," Caputo leaned up and unlocked her hand. He rubbed her wrist for a moment and it was awkward.

"Thank you for telling me...I'm free now?" Piper couldn't really wrap her mind around it.

He nodded. "Your signature is required on some paperwork that your lawyer will bring you tomorrow. The guard will remain until that time. You have a good support system Chapman. I don't have to tell you that you're much luckier than most of the women incarcerated with you. Don't get messed up with the wrong person again and end up back in there," he said in a genuinely concerned voice.

She remembered Alex's theory that he was trying to protect them both with their work assignments. " How is Alex?"

He smiled and tapped her hand in a patronizing way that immediately made her furious. "You worry about getting better and not about that drug smuggler. I'll tell your brother to come back," Caputo said as he got up.

"Is she alright? Just tell me she's safe, please...please, " Piper hated how she had to beg him. He wasn't moved at all. He just walked out and said something to Donaldson and then motioned for Cal to go back inside. Piper closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Her pressure must of gone up because the Nurse followed Cal into the room and checked the machine. Piper told her she'd calm down but she made Cal leave again.

"Please, just let my brother stay, he didn't upset me. He relaxes me please," she continued to beg. The nurse relented. She was a kind woman, with kind brown eyes.

"Alright, but the doctor ordered a sedative if your pressure rises too much. I'll be back to administer it," she said as she slipped out. Piper knew the meds were on her little mobile cart but she was trying to give them some time.

"What did he say to you?" Cal was still mad. It was so odd to see her brother angry. He was always so even keeled. He was happy-go-lucky and her brother Danny didn't care about her. These were facts that Piper now had to rethink. She realized, perhaps for the first time how close she came to not making it.

"He said I'm free as soon as I sign some paperwork tomorrow...no probation either," Piper told him. He let out a whoop and she had to shush him before the nurse came in and kicked him out.

He took her now free hand and kissed her bruised wrist. There were tears in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. "I'm so happy for you Piper."

"Tell me Cal, please, I can't go on without knowing," Piper said. She tried to reach up more and explain the urgency to him. He pushed her down in the bed. " Cal, tell me did she do what I asked?"

***Did she? What did she ask of her? What on Earth does Cal know about all of this? More to come- Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers...I wish you all lots of love, food, fun and family-chosen or biological. As always, Peace- Fae***


	18. Chapter 18 My Clever, Clever Girl

Chapter Eighteen

Cal calmed Piper down and told her he'd tell her everything, "Okay, so I was with you at the hospital. Danny had just arrived and he was checking everything over. He just realized you were septic and he was trying to arrange for you to be moved to his hospital," Cal explained. Piper figured it had been at least a week and a half that she'd be gone from Litchfield at that point.

"What happened?"

Cal sat on her bed and held her hand. Piper didn't like that he did this because it made her stomach flip with dread. "Well, Neri wasn't feeling well. It seems she has some high blood pressure issues and the pregnancy is going to be a bit tougher than we had originally thought," he shared. She felt like a piece of shit for only asking about Alex and not even inquiring about Neri and the baby.

"I'm sorry Cal, is everything okay?" she tried to show she was sorry in the way she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, just she is bed ridden when her pressure is up and I guess worrying about you had set her off that day so she had to stay home. She told me that around eleven that morning there was that authoritative knock on the door. You know the one," he demonstrated with his fist in the air and Piper had to smile. She could tell that pleased him because his face lit up.

"It was the Feds and they had a special someone in tow...cuffed like a...how was it that Neri put it...oh like a homicidal maniac rather than a drug importer," he offered. Piper's heart sped up at the mention of Alex. She didn't like that Alex was in cuffs but she knew from firsthand experience that prisoners are transported that way. "She let them in because they had a warrant-which she checked thoroughly before she let them step on foot inside. They told her that Alex was there to identify the item if they found it. Her lawyer was with her and Neri got the idea that they weren't pleased she was there...like maybe she had insisted on going to our apartment or she wouldn't cooperate."

Piper thought about this and knew it was Alex desperately trying to find out what happened to her. She was hoping to speak to a family member and get information on Piper's condition. She remembered being worried about Alex when she found out that Kubra got out of his charges after Chicago and when she was recouping from Aydin's attack. She knew Alex must have been going out of her mind with worry and devised this provision to find out what she had to know.

"My clever, clever girl," Piper said softly.

Cal nodded. " Yeah, Neri said she was instructed not to speak to the occupents of the apartment but Alex begged her to tell her how you were. Neri told her everything and then showed them where we put your stuff. She was so upset that she started to cry. Neri walked over and wiped her tears. She said Alex thanked her and told her to tell you that..what was it..oh "She hearts you". Neri tried to give her a hug but the Marshal wouldn't allow it. They brought out four different stuffed animals and Alex picked the-"

"Stuffed pink bear with the Eiffel Tower and I heart Paris on its T-shirt," Piper finished for her. Cal smiled and nodded. She started to cry. The relief she felt was overwhelming. Alex did it. She read the letter and did what she was supposed to do and go to the Feds.

"Okay tell me what was in that bear? I did what you asked on the phone and brought all your stuff from storage and put it in our apartment. I even made sure the box with the stuffed animals were in the closet...so explain what was so important about that one?" Cal asked.

Piper started to tell him but her doctor came in and told him that he had to leave. She told him they'd talk later and her doctor started her exam. Piper had lost some weight and they were weaning her off of the tubes. Her incisions were healing nicely though.

"You have a long way to go Ms. Chapman and will remain in intensive care until you're able to get up and go to the bathroom for yourself. You will recover completely though and as far as we can tell, your bowel function will be normal. Also, you have no damaged to your stomach or reproductive system. Dr. Chapman was very worried about that. He said you wanted children but didn't have any yet. You put your mind to rest about that, alright?" she said. Piper hadn't even thought about it. Her mind had been focused on Alex and Alex alone.

"Thank you, Doctor. Um...how long will my recovery take?"

She didn't seem to want to give Piper anything definite but she did get her to say it would be months, not weeks. "You were one very sick woman, Ms. Chapman. It will take your body a long while to heal from the original trauma of the stabbing, the trauma of two surgeries and the perforated bowel. I'll be by in the morning and maybe by the end of the day tomorrow, we can start to take you off of the meds that keep you so sleepy all the time," she offered as a way to try and cheer her up after giving her the answer that Piper didn't want. Before she left she had the nurse add some meds and Piper fell off to sleep almost immediately.

While she was in ICU, she only saw her Mom, Dad and brothers. Piper spent most of her time sleeping. Her dad didn't talk much when he sat with her and he was becoming her favorite visitor. He would read to her or just hold her hand. Piper would struggle to stay awake to try and talk to him but he'd smooth her hair back and she'd fall right off to sleep. She thought about Alex all the time. She wondered if Cal had more to say about it, but they never really got time alone to talk about it. She made a point to ask him about Neri and he'd light up telling her what strange and new thing was happening to her body. Piper couldn't help but feel a tug at her own heart. She recalled how much she desperately wanted to be pregnant before she went to prison. What was she thinking? She'd seen her fellow prisoners suffer through living without their child. She would have given birth in handcuffs. She couldn't help but think about Larry and wonder if she'd taken their child away from her once she was on the inside with Alex.

It was speculation but sometimes daydreaming about what could have been was the only thing that kept her from going out of her mind with worry. After a few weeks, she was moved to a private room. She was able to get up with assistance and walk to the bathroom. It felt wonderful.

"I'll give you some privacy," the nurse said. Piper was already peeing and had to laugh.

"Um, not necessary...I've gotten used to no privacy," she admitted. It was a bit embarrassing to have to have assistance wiping at first. She was in the room for two days when she got her first non-family visitors. It was Polly and Finn. Piper's mom entertained him outside while Polly went in to see if Piper was receptive to visitors. Piper darted her eyes to the door then remembered again that there were no guards. She sat up in her bed some and then remembered she could raise it. Polly stood by the door as Piper fiddled with the controls. Piper first hit the wrong button and her feet shot up. It hurt her but she didn't show it on her face. Her heart was racing and she realized she wasn't ready for Polly to see her this weak.

"Didn't you graduate from Smith? They say you got to be at least 10% smarter than the device you're trying to operate," Polly said in her usual snarky voice. Piper stopped and looked back at her.

"New bed...the one in ICU had the controls on the TV thingy...and Cal had that so I have to use the bed ones," Piper explained. Polly blanched when she realized Piper had just got out of ICU. She came over and helped her, Piper let her raise her up as high as she was when she tried to eat her oatmeal this morning. It wasn't near as bad as Litchfield's and the nurse said she could have fruit in it soon. Piper tried to think about those small things because the enormity of her health status mixed with her grief of missing Alex would make her feel even worse than she did.

She looked over at Polly and said honestly, " I don't think I can handle seeing you right now. I'm-"

"Don't, please don't...I miss you and I love you and I'm sorry. Piper, please...you almost died and I can't fucking take it. Please, I brought my son...I want you to meet him, but I left him with your mother outside in the germ riddled hallway- to make sure it was okay with you," Polly rambled.

Piper frowned. That wasn't fair. " Why didn't you just bring Larry and have him watch Finn? Low blow by the way, leaving Finn with my mom to tempt me to want to rescue him."

"He sees her once or twice a month. She eats lunch with me and I pick up Finn so they can visit. It's the only way I get news about you," Polly explained. Piper winced. She had shut her out even after she called the parole officer for her. She used Polly to do her dirty work. She didn't know how to talk to her after it. She was busy falling back in love with Alex, starting her criminal enterprise and then fighting for Alex's life. All of this, Polly couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I'm sorry I didn't answer your letter either. I heard things for Cal, he kept me up to date on how you got Larry all motivated and active. I'm sure you're a perfect couple," Piper felt her stomach turn saying it. She loved Larry. Piper had truly loved the man. She loved him in a different way than she loved Alex. It was real though. It had meant the world to her for the longest time. He helped Piper rebuild her life after her brush with the drug ring, he taught her that she could love someone else again after Alex.

Polly winced. "We're a couple, no one is perfect. You know the both of us, so you know we are flawed. He's a good step dad and partner. You're my best friend though and there is the gaping hole inside of me-"

"Well you did have a kid. I'm sure-"

"Piper! Come on, don't do that...please, we didn't plan on fucking you over we just fell in love. It was a mess for both of us as well. You told me you'd give me a chance if I did that-"

Piper held up her hand and put her other hand to her chest. Her heart squeezed when she thought of how Alex looked when she walked into the cafeteria. She remembered being so relieved to see her again and her next thought was " what have I done to the woman I love?"

"Do you need a nurse?" Polly asked leaning in to touch Piper's shoulder and she took her hand looking into her eyes. Piper jumped at the physical contact. Nurses touched her, maybe her immediate family but others did not. She hadn't hugged Polly in months.

"No...no...I don't need a nurse," she whispered. Polly didn't seem to want to let go of Piper's hand. She relaxed her grip and just let her hold it. "I know I told you I'd give you a chance and I was wrong to do it. I nearly got her killed. I have to live with that. I didn't want to talk to you afterwards because I didn't want to have to tell anyone what I did. You see, my dear Polly, you're my oldest friend and I will always love you. I am having a hard time forgiving you still and I'm also a vindictive bitch. It comes out of me and I've done some shit that would make your skin crawl. I don't know if you know the "me" I am now or not. Right now you see, I'm a little fucked up...more so than usual. I need time," Piper explained in a calm voice. She thought about Red and how she always told her to get to the point.

Polly looked her in the eye. " I want to get to know the new you...and I want you to be reminded that I know the old you as well. You had to do what you had to do to survive prison. Now...once you're feeling better, I'll help you integrate back into the life you had before- or a new one if you let me." Piper could tell she wanted to ask her about Alex. She knew that Polly wanted to know what was going on with her relationship. Piper didn't want to tell.

"Let me meet your son in person please, but not too long...they'll be by to give me my meds and well, I'm not too active after that," Piper admitted. Polly squeezed her hand and went out to get her son. Piper pushed her hair back and moaned that his first glimpse of her would be from the hospital bed.

He was open and sweet. She started to smile as soon as she saw him. He was dressed in a little sweater, brown pants with a bulge in the back from his diaper. He was playing with a plastic Elsa doll.

"He loves it. Pete's mom gave him a stuffed one...Pete says he just liked her blonde hair," Polly explained. Piper talked with him some while he sat on the bed beside her. He was so sweet. He pointed to her IV in her arm and seemed to know Piper was hurt. He even snuggled her some. He wasn't quite a year old yet and Piper could tell he had all of her friend's best qualities. Polly took him after about ten minutes and left promising to visit her again. Piper wasn't sure how she felt about it but nodded.

Her mother came in afterwards and asked Piper how it went. "Alright, but perhaps I could have some heads up next time Mom. I'm not really strong enough for that," Piper said as she sunk back in her bed. She expected her mother to complain and tell Piper she wasn't her social secretary. She just nodded though and used the controls to expertly move Piper back to a prone position. Piper was able to sleep on her side some now and she helped her move into position. Piper took her mom's hand and kissed it before she pulled away. She pressed her hand to her cheek and closed her eyes. Piper wanted to be okay with touch. She wanted to be back to some semblance of herself. She had to find the reserves to heal and move on with her life...and she had to do that without Alex. Piper was scared.

"It's okay, baby. I'm sorry I let her in now, I should have told her to come back another day. You rest now...it's all going to be fine Piper. You can do this," her mom murmured as she leaned over Piper and kissed her free cheek. Piper started to cry and her a long time her mom just stayed there stroking her hair until she fell off to sleep.

A family gets to know one another on a whole new intimate level when they are caring for a sick member. Her mother took the brunt of it but her father did his time as well. They insisted on being with Piper all the time. It was odd but so comforting. She wasn't used to sleeping alone, except when she was in the SHU. She missed the sound of other people breathing. Piper woke in the night many times when they stopped giving her sleeping aide. She would jerk awake and have moments of not knowing where she was...sometimes she would scream.

"ALEX!" Piper shot up in the bed after a vivid dream where Aydin strangled Alex and hung her up like Trisha was in the closet. Her heart was racing so that she didn't feel the pain from her incision site until after she had huddles her legs up in the bed.  
"It's okay Piper, you're in the hospital. It's okay and Alex is okay...easy baby girl, just lie back for Daddy," her father said. He was suddenly by her bed and as Piper's mind tried to grapple with the reality that her dad was beside her bed.

"Daddy, don't, they'll catch you go...run, you can't be here," Piper mumbled.

"You're in the hospital Piper. You're no longer in prison. You're free baby...shhh now, listen to the monitors...hear the nurses outside," he calmly led her through getting in touch with her surroundings. Piper felt a flush of embarrassment.

She shuffled and stretched out her legs. Piper whimpered in pain and her Dad helped to ease her over. She was healing but sudden movements hurt and tore at her incision. "I had a dream, I'm sorry if I woke you." Her father seemed relieved she realized where she was and didn't think he was in her dorm.

"It's the second time tonight, sweety. You just didn't wake up fully the first time. It's okay Piper. It's all normal and part of the healing process. I'm here," he said to her in a comforting way. Her father wasn't that kind and patient of a man. Piper had a feeling that her brother Danny had made her parents talk with a psychologist. He told her the day before that he was going to refer one to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone but if she was helping her parents deal with the mess of a daughter they got back from Litchfield, she was thankful. Piper fell back to sleep and hoped she wouldn't wake again.

Over the next week Piper got stronger and slept more each night. She was learning to wake and not cry out. It took all three children to convince her parents that she could sleep all night by herself in her room.

"She is going to have to learn these skills. She'll be getting out as soon as her PT progresses to her doctor's liking," Danny explained and her parents agreed. Piper had a feeling it wasn't her doctor that was going to have final say. Danny wanted her to be recovered enough to live independently as possible. He also wanted Piper to benefit from the therapist that she saw once a day. Danny wanted to treat as much of her as he could and the hospital staff wanted to please him. Piper learned that much of her care was given freely by the hospital and the rest of her bills were being paid by her grandmother's estate. Her father promised to explain more about that once she was out of the hospital. There seemed to be some tension every time Piper's release date was brought up. She could tell that Cal was arguing with her parents over something and Danny was trying to stay neutral.

The first night alone was hard but at the same time, Piper felt free to cry about Alex. It was such a relief to just sob in her bed. She had done it so many night at Litchfield it felt good to do it again. She got her laptop and a new cell phone a few days passed. She kept scouring for information about Kubra. There was nothing she could find about his indictment. Piper knew the court systems take a long time. She also knew that Alex would be in protective custody someplace away from where he could get her. It was hard not knowing where she was and Piper had to laugh at the irony of it all. Had she not been so selfish, Alex would have ran off and lived pretty much the same way she is living now.

Piper was coming back from PT using her rolling walker like a champ when she heard her brother arguing with the rest of the family. " She can decide for herself once you tell her the whole story. Legally, you know you can't keep shielding her from it. Grandmother's will was very clear," he barked.

"Hey, I don't care if the whole floor knows my business, but I'm pretty sure Dad doesn't want that," Piper said as she smiled at the nurse but basically shut the door in her face. She turned to her family and waited for someone to explain.

It was Danny that spoke first. "Grandmother left you a sizeable fortune, her house in Connecticut and the Soho apartment she kept in the city. You pretty much got everything. However, she added a stipulation, once you were arrested that it would be held in trust by Dad until you were clear from all Legal issues with the State or Federal government. Your attack and early release, changed the plans the lawyers made and we were just arguing over when to tell you," he told her in an even tone. Piper stood there, holding on to her walker and started to laugh.

"What is so funny dear?" her mother asked in a tone that told her that she didn't think Piper's laughter was appropriate at that moment. Piper wiped her eyes. She was tired after her physical therapy but she was glad to be standing on her own two feet when she learned of her inheritance...and was hit with the intense relief.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..happy. I thought no one wanted me to live with them and you were fighting over where I should go," Piper explained.

"Aww damn Pipes, we all would like you to stay...well maybe not Danny but you know his-"

" Enough Cal, don't start in on your brother's family," their dad corrected him and Cal threw up his hands in disgust. He could say nothing right. It was a familiar gesture and Piper couldn't help but smile as she eased herself back in bed.  
"You will be coming home with us of course," her father continued. He spoke as if the matter was settled.

"We'll see Daddy. I'm glad you all want me. I'm very blessed. Many of the girls I was incarcerated with didn't have a home to go home to...you think about home a lot in prison. My home was with Larry and when it wasn't...I got a little lost. Maybe, this inheritance just means it is time for me to make my own home. Maybe you could bring by the paperwork tomorrow and explain it all to me, Dad." He seemed to like the idea of helping her. They then started to argue about where they were going to get take out for dinner. Piper leaned back and watched them negotiate knowing full well they'd end up going with whatever Mom wanted. It was good to have family and she took a moment to be thankful for her many blessings before she chimed in asking for Chinese.

*** I hope this longer chapter was pleasing...lots happening to Piper. Not too many more chapters left in NGU. I know my pace has been slower on this story and I appreciate all my readers that stick with me. Please review, Peace-Fae***


	19. Chapter 19 Going To Work

Chapter Nineteen

Piper's father brought all the information about her inheritance a couple of days later. When it was all said and done, Piper was worth about 4.5 million dollars. She was flabbergasted. She decided to give her father her Grandmother's home in Connecticut. It was his childhood home. He didn't want her to but she didn't want to take anything from him that should have gone to him. He knew Piper was his mother's favorite grandchild. She left Danny and Cal some money each and Piper added to it, though Danny asked her to donate it to Doctors Without Borders or a charity of her choosing. Piper decided the Women's Prison Association would be the one. It kept her busy during her rehab to plan philanthropic endeavors.

"Just be sure to leave some for yourself Piper. Your Grandmother did not want you to give all of her har earned money away. Why don't you go back to school and get a higher degree?" Her mother offered one sunny afternoon. Piper was able to walk outside and she was loving the feeling of the sun on her face. She knew her mother didn't understand why Piper felt so blessed that she wanted to give back to the world that helped her. Her mom did Charity events because it was expected and it made the "Chapmans" look like upstanding people. Piper just wanted to make a difference. Polly and Finn came by a couple more times and it was getting easier to talk with her as long as they didn't discuss Larry.

"So you are moving into your grandmother's apartment...aren't you going to need help?" Polly asked.

"Cal and Neri will be staying with me till the baby comes, then they will move out to their place. Cal used the money I gave him to finish his off the grid house in a major way, totally solar powered and self sufficient," Piper told her. They talked about why anyone would want to be off the grid. They were laughing about Cal having to hand wash cloth diapers when the police arrived.

There was a Federal prosecutor, Jaynes and two marshals walked in to speak to Piper. "Excuse me Ms. Chapman, but I need to speak with you, I'm Federal Prosecutor Margo Jaynes and this is Marshal Baker and Marshal Origini," she said motioning to the two huge male marshals behind her. Piper couldn't help but feel like they were the slight woman's body guards. It made her laugh to think that they would need to protect the lawyer from Piper. She sat up more and Polly actually stood. Piper could only think that they were there to tell her she was under indictment again. Her only curiosity was whether it was for the murder of Aydin or her deception with Alex.

"She is in the hospital, surely this could wait until she is home," Polly countered. Piper reached over and took her hand.

"It's okay, Polly. This is Polly Harper, my best friend and she is going to leave and go get her son from my mother," Piper said with surety. Polly shook her head but Piper insisted. She knew her mom would come soon with a lawyer on the phone. Polly left and Piper asked them to sit down.

"Thank you. Ms. Chapman, we are here to get a statement from you in a case involving your ex- lover Alex Vause. We need you to recall a time when you were with her and collaborate her testimony," she said. Piper was prepared for this but knew she had to play it a certain way.

"Only if you tell me where she is and how she is doing?"

Piper tried not to let her fear enter her voice but she was having a hard time. The marshal smiled as if she knew she had something Piper was desperate to see. "I'm not sure I can -"

"I will tell you everything I remember about my time with her, just...let me see her please...when I last saw her I was on a gurney heading to emergency surgery," Piper explained. She shivered and moved her feet over the side of the bed. She could walk across the room to the bathroom without her walker and she stood to show strength. She hardly wobbled.

"Please Ms. Chapman, don't overdo it," Jaynes said and Piper could tell she really was worried that Piper might hurt herself. "I'm afraid it would put Ms. Vause and you in danger if you were to meet. She is in protective custody with very few people aware of her whereabouts. You are aware that she turned evidence against Kubra-"

"Yes I know the whole thing, look I was in prison with her when she was returned for trying to protect herself while you all did nothing. I mean, why should you care if he went after Alex? He did it in prison as well. The government signed her death warrant when you failed to make your case against him the first time," Piper shot back.

The prosecutor didn't deny the facts. " I didn't handle Ms. Vause's first deal...but I will make sure she is safe this time. However, this may be a moot point if we can't collaborate some major evidence with your testimony." Piper was about to ask them what they wanted when her mother walked into her room.

"Remove yourself from my daughter's presence. This is her attorney, you may have heard of the firm, Lawson, Lawson and Eggers," she said with a cold hate filled voice. Piper wasn't surprised that her mother had her new lawyer on speed dial. She handed the prosecutor the phone and moved to Piper to help her back in the bed. Piper let herself be helped back and didn't argue. She knew her mother and right now was not the time to fuck with her.

"Ma'am, we are here trying to help-" one of the Marshal's said.

"Help? You helped yourself to my baby when you showed up at her door and changed her life forever. She barely survived that hell hole of a state facility you sent her to and I'll be damned if you get a chance to send her anywhere again. You can arrange a time to speak to her through her lawyer, in their offices after my daughter has been released from medical care," Deborah Chapman said after turning to the Marshal and glaring at him.

"Mom...I'll be out soon, it is okay," Piper said. She could see the prosecutor talking on the phone and nodding. Her expression was grim. She hung up the phone and stood, taking it back to Piper's mother. She motioned for the Marshals to wait outside.

She looked at Piper and squinted as if she was trying to decide if Piper was guilty of something. "I've found that criminals like to lawyer up first rather than talk to the police. We do not suspect you of any wrong doing in the case we're here about. Maybe-"

"Innocent people use lawyers too, Mrs. Jaynes. I went to prison for nearly fifteen months for one, non-violent drug offense. I let my boyfriend's dad be my lawyer because that was the best I could do. I was lucky...very lucky because he kept me from doing hard time for that one mistake. However, if I had the money then, that I have now, I would have hired a high dollar, criminal lawyer. I do want to speak to you and I will, once I have an attorney present. Please contact them in the next five days and we will be happy to arrange a meeting," Piper stated calmly. The lawyer clenched her jaw, nodded and left. Polly and Finn came in as soon as she left and Finn ran to Piper's bed. Her mom picked him up and put him on the bed with Piper.

"Be careful, don't hurt Aunty Piper," she said softly. Piper didn't care if he hurt her a bit, she loved playing with him. All of Piper's internal injuries were almost healed. She had to work on her stamina and not reopen her wounds. If her brother hadn't been a big hot shot at the hospital, Piper was certain she would have gone home last week to recoup. She played with Finn for a little while longer while Polly and her mom tried to speculate what they wanted from Piper.

"They probably found more evidence against that horrid girl you were with and you to testify," her mom said.

"Mom, that horrid girl is the love of my life. I still love her and I will love her till the day I die," Piper said with a quiet confident tone. Her mom made a disapproving sound and turned away. Piper slumped back in her bed and Polly took Finn home. When it was all quiet, Piper got on her laptop and searched again for any information on a case pending against Kubra. Frustrated with the lack of details, she started to read more about criminal justice reform. She started to tweet about CJReform and started to follow groups, like the Women's Prison Association. Piper knew she would be writing them a check but she wanted to do more. She posted on other online forums and had lots of good feedback. She wanted to make a difference. More than that, she wanted to help the women that were currently incarcerated...she wanted to give back to her friends at Litchfield. Piper was scared to even thinking about that place sometimes...her dreams still haunt her each night. She could only pray that Alex wasn't suffering in the SHU while they wait to verify her testimony with Piper.

She got out the next day. Piper went to her Grandmother's apartment in SoHo. She bought the place about four months before Piper went to prison for an astonishing sum. It was in the MacDougal Sullivan historical area. She had hoped her grandmother would stay there and ride to visit Piper with her son. She got sick though and died before Piper could see her again. It still hurt thinking about it. She was a great lady and the gift of the inheritance that she left Piper was still a shock. Piper had seen the apartment or town house really- a grand total of twice. It looked like her grandmother had just remodeled it before she got sick. It was big with four different levels. Piper wasn't aware that her grandmother owned the each level until Cal pointed it out to her. It was beyond nice. The master was on the third level and Piper was wincing some by the time she made it to her bedroom. There was an open floor plan on the main level and garden access from the cellar. Cal really loved the top floor with the skylight and roof access.

"We are on this level as well; each room has its own bath. Grandmother enjoyed decorating it but I don't think she made it past her bedroom. Ours is still rather retro looking but Neri loves it. I'm going to go check on her, she wanted me to wake her up if she was napping to welcome you home," Cal said as he dumped Piper's bag on the bed and left.

She didn't really speak as she looked around. Cal had arranged everything, got the internet on, cable if they wanted and even set up the big screen television on den or media area. She loved the hardwood floors, the dark Cherry reminded her of her parent's house. It was all seh could do to keep her mother from coming home with her. Piper was insistent that she have some time alone in her new home with just her brother and Neri. She needed to get her bearings and speak to her lawyer without her glowering mother. Piper unpacked her bag and saw that her things had been moved into the apartment. She wondered if Polly had brought them over. She didn't want to get undressed but the huge tub was calling her name.

She frowned. She couldn't remember if she could get her bandage wet yet. Piper padded out of her room in her thick wooly socks and made her way down the narrow hallway to Cal's room. She knocked and no one answered. Piper peeked her head inside and saw that Cal had joined Neri on the bed and was fast asleep. She smiled at the picture before her. He was snuggled behind her with his hand lying protectively over her swollen womb. She couldn't believe she was going to be there to actually see her niece or nephew born. It was nice to see but it made her heart ache so for Alex.

Piper called her lawyer when she returned to her room. She insisted that they meet right away with the prosecutor. "I want to know what is going on Mrs. Lawson," she shot back when they asked why she wished to rush. She had given Alex the lawyer she used in prison and took this team once her inheritance came through. She had no link anymore to Alex's lawyer and no way of finding out what happened. She made it clear that she wants information about Alex's wellbeing then she would collaborate with their questions. She left it up to the capable lawyer. Piper had meds to take still so she organized them before all the activity of the day hit her and she had to lay back on the bed.

"I'm home Alex. I miss you so much, " she whispered to the empty room. "You'd like this place, it's huge really. I don't need something this big, but the location is prime...I want to fill the shelves with all your favorite books," Piper murmured as she started to drift off. She would do this at night now, to help herself fall to sleep. If she was real still she could almost feel her arms around her. It was the closest moment to happiness she could find in this post Litchfield world. Piper would have to take it.

Cal made her dinner and Piper passed out again. She took a big dose of pain meds before she went to bed and was thankful she didn't start screaming. Her lawyer contacted her the next day and the prosecutor agreed to come see her at her apartment. Lawson made it clear that no Federal Marshals need to attend. They made her nervous and Piper was glad for it. She argued with her mother for nearly an hour before she agreed that Piper would see the prosecutor alone with her lawyer.

"It's going to be fine Mom. I have to go, time for my pain meds, bye" Piper said quickly to hang up the phone. The Lawyer was already at the door. Piper met with her in the study area. Her Grandmother's desk was still set up for her and Piper didn't like sitting behind it so they moved to the small sofa in the room. Piper then proceeded to catch this lawyer up on the intricacies of her plan. She told her what she needed to know and they framed the questions around them. She told her that they committed another crime in prison, but it was self defense.

"No need to explain to me. I'm not your jury or a judge, I'm your lawyer. It is always my job to make you look good before a judge and to defend you to the best of my ability. They will be here soon, why don't I meet them at the door and set up the timbre of the conversation, then you can join us downstairs when you're ready. You have to present yourself to them like you're doing them a favor to even speak to them. You'll probably be called to testify if it goes to trial, you should make sure your passport is up to date," she added as a second thought. Piper liked her because she got straight to the point and seemed concerned about Piper over doing things.

Time seemed to pass slowly, but eventually Piper came downstairs to see the Assistant Federal prosecutor talking quietly with her lawyer. Jaynes looked up as she entered and Piper came to sit across from her at the massive oak table in the dining room area. Cal was on the couch, across the room and she knew her mom had threatened him if he didn't stay near as the prosecutor visited.

"Welcome, can I get you something to eat or drink?" Piper wasn't sure if Cal offered or not.

"No no please sit down," she offered. Piper knew she always looked pale and about ready to pass out. She was happy however, to be seated.

"Ms Chapman, I have a series of questions to ask you. Your lawyer will advise you on answering or not. I will be taking notes as Mrs. Lawson doesn't want you recorded at this time, " she explained in a positive tone.

"I will answer questions if you answer some of mine as well. I want to know if Alex is safe and healthy. I need to know this before I even begin, " Piper countered. She leaned back and looked at Piper then opened a folder. She pulled out a picture of Alex. She was dressed in Orange and looked pale.

"I had a feeling you'd want to know that. This photo was taken yesterday and sent to me. She is in protective custody at a facility in the United States. That is all I can offer you," she said. Piper's eyes drank in the form of her face. She had lost some weight and Piper could tell that she wasn't sleeping well.

"That is Federal Prison talk for you locked her up in the SHU someplace," she said through clenched teeth. The prosecutor assured her that she was not in SEG. Piper had no choice but to believe her. Lawson looked at Piper to make sure she was stilling willing to cooperate. After a moment, Piper took the picture and put it aside near her then nodded.

"Alright, let us begin. Ms. Chapman we found a certain stuffed animal in your possessions. I'm sure your sister-in-law told you about that. Could you tell me how and when it came into your possession?"

"Alex bought it for me when we left London and moved to Paris. We stayed in a hotel on the Right Bank and it was the only day she actually took off work to go sightseeing with me. She took me to the Eiffel Tower and when I was looking at a street vendor, she bought me this bear with I heart Paris on its little tee-shirt. It was a running joke between us that I had to do all the touristy stuff and have different items to prove I travelled about with a friend after graduation. I didn't tell my parents about Alex," she explained.

"You took this bear with you after you left Ms. Vause in Paris, May 22nd?"

"I left her May 19th and yes, it was in my bag. It was the only thing of sentimental value I took. I kept it on my bed for years, finally I put it in a box when I moved in with Larry- um my ex-fiance. I think it got sent to Polly's then Cal's old apartment when I was at Litchfield," Piper said softly. The lawyer took notes.

"What was inside the bear?" she asked without looking up from her notes.

Piper frowned at her and looked at her like she was crazy. She looked over at her lawyer, who stared back at Piper with a great poker face. "Excuse me? You mean the stuffing? Well, I don't know what they stuff animals with in Europe but here-"

"Nothing else, to your knowledge was in the bear?"

"Um no, was there something inside of it?" Piper asked, leaning in with what she hoped was a truly inquisitive way. The lawyer made a note and just smiled. She asked Piper about where she lived since leaving Alex. It was hard but she moved through all the locations that she and the bear lived over the decade between her time with Alex.

"Ms. Chapman, I need you to think about to the weeks prior to your leaving Paris. One night in particular where you visited a club, the Royale...do you recall that night?" Piper's heart started to race as she heard the question. This was it. She could only pray that Alex did exactly what she said in the letter.

"The Royale...the Royale...um...Alex would go out most nights and I'd join her. I was her arm candy and she'd go out to find new girls to carry for her or just to get her name known in the club seen. What type of club is it?" Piper asked as if she needed clarification. She would never forget that place.

"It offered Risqué sex shows," Jaynes answered. Piper thought again then she nodded slowly as if she recalled.

"I do remember that night, I think it was Fahri's birthday or something!" she said with a bright face, she hoped showing just the right amount of pride without seeming cocky. The lawyer nodded and seemed to check off something from a list. Piper realized she must have key points from Alex's testimony on her notepad and was checking off whatever Piper collaborated.

"Could you tell me everything you remember in the best detail you can recall?"

Piper looked at her lawyer. She had taken Molly and smoked up that night. "I may have done some recreational drugs that night. I know I drank a bit."

"My client is not admitting to taking illicit drugs but does admit that she was there and in an atmosphere that would lend itself to the opportunity. She did not however, do any heroin," she pointed out. Piper did want it clear that she never took any of the drugs that Kubra had Alex move.

"Go on," she said waving her hand like she expected as much. Piper acted like she had to recall and fidgeted with her hands some. Her lawyer, played it up and rose to go get Piper some water. She was always in earshot so the prosecutor didn't ask her any more questions.

"This is a nice place, is it new?" she asked politely. Piper explained that her grandmother passed away while she was in prison and this was her inheritance. "Nice inheritance."

Piper could only nod and agree. She sipped her water slowly then started to talk. "We all went out, Fahri, Kubra, Alex and me. It was unusual really, because Alex liked to keep me away from Kubra as much as possible..but it was Fahri's night and he liked me so I went. I saw the show and danced most of the night away. I left a bit early though because the pot made me sleepy. Alex put me in a cab and I went back to our hotel room. I think it was around two, but I'm not certain. The party was still going strong though and I didn't want to be a party pooper by falling to sleep at the club." She was writing things down and asked Piper specifics about where they sat and where the bathroom was located. Piper acted fuzzy on the specifics. It was over a decade ago and she didn't want to be perfect.

"Okay, now I've answered your questions. Tell me...what was in that bear and why is this important?" Piper asked. Her lawyer agreed and Piper was happy to be backed up.

"A few more questions Ms. Chapman. The next day was there anything odd that happened?" Piper thought again and then her eyes lit up.

"It was May 4th! The next day, I know because it was my father's birthday and I called him. Fahri was telling me about the sex show when Alex reminded me I had to call my dad because it was his birthday. I would have forgotten...but she remembered. I kept her from them but she still asked about my family and tried to be a part of it," she said quietly. She recalled how they had joked about Alex becoming a thief since she was the invisible woman in their relationship- at least to Piper's parents.

The fact she remembered the date of the night out to the club seemed to please her immensely. Piper pressed her again and she put down her papers. "You are willing to sign a statement swearing to the information you gave me? Would you travel to an international destination to testify?"

Piper looked at her lawyer. "She would be willing if and when she is medical leave to do so," she said back. Piper had leave at that moment to travel but she kept her mouth shut. She looked over at the prosecutor and tried to look harmless.

"Of course, only if her doctors agree. Ms. Chapman, is there anything else that happened right after that night? Anything you can recall that was different than your normal schedule? Any different behavior from your girlfriend?" Piper's heart skipped again when Alex was referred to as her girlfriend. She spoke before her lawyer could point out they were not currently together.

"Well yes actually...Alex started losing things. She seemed upset and worked three times as hard. It was like she had to move more and more Heroin. She asked me to carry some for her and that was it. I broke it off," Piper said quietly.

"Losing things?" the prosecutor was dying for Piper to say something specific. Piper had to admit, she really did enjoy this just a bit.

"Yes, you know...she lost her hotel key, which she never did. She was distracted and distant. Our relationship wasn't on its best leg at that point," Piper stopped as if lost in a sad memory. She put her hand on her side where her bandages were as if thinking about this made her ache.

"Did she lose anything else?" She pressed.

"My client is getting weary, maybe we could revisit-" her lawyer began.

"No, no..it's okay. Alex lost her phone. She never loses her phone. We inquired at the hotel, looked through all the bins, I think she may have even went back to the club to see if they found it the next day. I was out at a cafe and didn't go with her. This wasn't her work phone mind you. She kept that on her at all times and they tossed them regularly to get a new one. No, no this was her personal one. She was really upset about it," Piper said with a nod. The Federal Prosecutor smiled big at Piper's words and then she made a note.

"Ms. Chapman, you are sure about this?" Piper assured her she was. She told her in all the time she was with Alex, she never lost her phone. It was a memorable moment.

"I thank you for your time, ma'am. I will send the statement to your office and your clien can sign it at her earliest convenience," she told Piper's lawyer. Piper looked like she was angry and started to berate her for ignoring her inquiries. "More will be made clear soon, Ms. Chapman. We are trying to be discreet for Ms. Vause's protection...and now maybe yours. I'll be in touch soon. I can show myself out," she explained and with that she left.

Piper watched her walk out and couldn't help the smile on her face. "Now that went well...I couldn't have planned it better myself." Her lawyer had to laugh and Cal just shook his head. Piper felt hope for the first time in ages.

This is going to work.

***I don't promise to write again real soon. I'm writing daily just not fanfic. I love the reviews that remind me I have readers to please. Thank you for asking me to keep it going. I think one or two more chapters should do it. Peace, Fae***


	20. Chapter 20 Never Letting You Go

Chapter Twenty

Piper and Neri were sick buddies together. She wasn't having an easy pregnancy so they sat together and binge watched Netflix. She liked her. Neri wasn't "normal" but she fit Cal perfectly and that made Piper like her. She had a few more months until the baby was supposed to be there. She was an active woman and this down time wasn't easy for her. Cal, bless his heart, was really trying. He ran errands for her, fetched her whatever she wanted and cooked for the both of them. He had even helped Piper get a top notch security system installed. He hired a doorman for their apartment as well and he made sure he had a background in security. Piper had told him enough so that Cal understood she would be testifying against some bad people.

Her lawyer worked with the prosecutor to get her statement just wright. She signed her statement and was told she would be contacted about having to testify. They gave her no more information about Alex and it wasn't fair. She knew that there would be a time when she didn't know how she was...if she was even alive...but the reality of it hurt so much, Piper had a hard time distinguishing if the aches were from her surgeries or heart. Danny came by to visit her after she'd been home for about two weeks.

"You should put your energy into something productive now Piper. You've the money now not to have to get a job...you can actually find out what type of career you really want...not flit from one thing to the next...but really focus on what it is you want to do. Do you know?" He said, leaning back on the couch, sipping some tea that Cal made. Neri didn't know what to think of him because she only met him a few times and Piper knew that Cal had issues with their older brother. She did point out to Neri that it was Danny that Cal called when he was scared. Big brothers are always that...your big brother. Neri was an only child but she was trying to understand for her husband's sake. She did excuse herself to rest not too long after Danny arrived.

"I...want Alex and I can't have her. So...I want to make a difference to the women in prison. I want Solitary Confinement to cease being used as a way to intimidate people out of speaking their truth. I guess you could say I want Criminal Justice Reform ," she said quietly. Danny nodded some and sipped his tea again. Piper could tell from his expression that he was genuinely surprised.

He shifted in his seat and then looked her in the eye, "Then do it...you're a very persuasive speaker and writer Piper. You could make a difference...use some of your Smithy alum friends, write a book or articles about criminal justice reform and then speak your truth." He reached out to take her hand and held it for a long while. Danny wasn't affectionate like that so Piper was in a stunned silence. When they were young she and Cal would cuddle up on the couch to watch TV but Danny would always sit alone. Piper had some vague memories of a time before Cal when Danny was more...well sweet, but she didn't remember them in great detail.

"It's okay, Danny. I have a plan," she said. She then explained how she was going to volunteer with the Women's Prison Association and start her own blog. "You're right there is a Smith alum friend of mine that runs a political online magazine. I've been emailing back and forth with her about telling my story or the stories from my time at Litchfield as a focus for criminal justice reform. I'm working on my blog voice..so I'm not too preachy but passionate enough to actually grab a variety of people's attention."

"So you are trying to learn how not to regurgitate progressive slogans but actually write your argument enough to persuade people that would perhaps never think about prison reform?" Piper smiled at her brother's understanding of her plight.

"Yes, she gave me notes reminding me that a political blog is not a rant at a yuppie party," she smiled when she read that. She recalled telling Alex that she her story wasn't some conversation piece at a yuppie party. Now she was trying to learn to reach different people, with varying views and educational levels. Her brother surprised her more by asking to see her latest work.

As Piper logged into her laptop she felt some trepidation. Her brother was a notorious conservative. He visited her but she noted his kids were always busy with his wife and he wasn't exposing his nuclear family to the family pariah- convict. She decided to write about her own crime first. She wrote about how she didn't know what she wanted to do after college and when she stumbled upon the sophisticated "Trisha" ( the name she was using instead of Alex as she wrote) she thought it would be a grand adventure. She went on to describe her one crime and how her relationship fell apart. She was trying to stick to her own facts and leave the reader at the point she was to self surrender. She mentioned Larry- though she called him simply 'my boyfriend' and wrote about how the mandatory sentencing laws forced her to go to prison when she would have done so much more for the people she harmed but working in the community to pay back for her crime.

It wasn't a short post. She had only shared her words with her friend, Paige, the political editor so she was a bit nervous. He read quietly and Piper refilled his tea as it got cool. When he looked up to thank her, Piper could see his eyes were shining with tears. She swallowed and walked back to the kitchen. Cal was bringing muffins out of the oven and did a double take at her expression. She didn't elaborate but he was suddenly more interested in what their big brother was doing. Neri was napping upstairs and as they all sat around her Grandmother's apartment, Piper couldn't help but relish it being just the three of them there. It helped her nerves to think about how natural it felt and probably always would feel for the three of them to be alone working in a room.

He finished and handed the laptop back to Piper. "I haven't edited it completely yet and I think there are a few states that have done some work on releasing prisoners that may have data-"

"No Piper I think it is perfect as it is….it is very personal but universal. You've...explained your worst day without making excuses for your mistakes. I can't wait to read this and the next hundred or so blogs you do," he said with a thick emotional voice.

Piper had to speak up. "Danny, where have you been? I mean I know your career is high stress and takes much of your time...but for the first time in almost twenty years...I have my big brother again."

"I second that," Cal called from the kitchen as he carried the muffins to the coffee table. Piper reached for a hot lemon and poppy seed muffin and inhaled the sweet aroma. Danny seemed uncomfortable when directly faced with an emotional question. He was quiet for a long while and Piper started to eat her muffin. She about to regret asking him when finally he spoke up.

Danny cleared his throat and Piper looked up to watch his face as she spoke. She was struck at how much he looked like their father. "I've always been here but it just seemed to me the two fo you didn't really need or want me. You two just...clicked. All of Cal's personality traits that confused me, you just accepted. All of your temper or stubborn streaks, Cal celebrated. I...wasn't sure what I could really offer so I just set about making my goals a reality."

"You've done a fantastic job. I'm really proud of you big brother. I mean it, you're smart and the top of your field...your kids are beautiful and you're a great dad from what I can see," Cal answered quickly. Piper was still stunned that her brother actually felt left out of his own family.

"Wow, Danny….I always thought I was the outsider but I think maybe we used our parent's device of not really talking to each other to conduct our adult relationship. I'm glad you didn't listen to those thoughts when Cal called you for help," Piper added.

He nodded and smiled softly. "I was worried about you but...really for the first time I felt needed. I couldn't believe it when Cal's number flashed on my phone."

"I needed you….we needed you...and I"m really glad you were there." Cal responded and Piper seconded the statement. They talked for awhile longer and Danny asked Cal many questions about Neri's health. Cal told him and then asked him a ton of questions about diapering and how to assemble a crib. Danny admitted that his wife and their housemaid did most of the diapering when his kids were small. He was busy working his way up the ladder at the Hospital. Danny works a total of about 60 hours a week, more if he is on the ER rotation. His wife, lived to be a mother and housewife so it worked out for him. Piper found her to be a rather cold fish, but when Danny talked about her, his face softened and she knew he loved her.

"So, when are we going to get together with the kids?"

Cal looked at him when he asked and Piper wished he hadn't pushed that topic. She was afraid their great time together would be ruined. Danny smiled though.

"Soon, maybe when the new baby comes. They're excited to have a cousin on the way," he replied. Cal grinned and PIper exhaled a breath she didn't even know she had held. Maybe the combined experience of being a father would bring her brothers closer together. She felt a twinge in her heart when she thought of Alex….and the fact their future most likely wasn't together. She wanted to experience motherhood but not alone. She wasn't sure Alex even wanted to have a kid...it didn't fit her idea of Free Falling through life.

"I know that sad face. She's thinking about that Vause chick again...I can't blame her, she is quite the looker Bro...and tall!" Cal supplied. Then Danny asked him questions that embarrassed her but made her smile. Eventually she had to slap Danny's arm to make him stop.

"Hey, I'm a felon, remember that!" She threatened with her best Piper 'gangsta face". He was startled for a moment, then Cal threw a sofa pillow at her and smacked her upside her face. They laughed and the good mood carried through the rest of his visit.

Time passed along and Piper's first blog post to "Political Justice" was a raging success. HuffyPost picked it up and she was hired to post regularly. She took the pay but put it in a general account for the household. Piper slipped into a routine of volunteering at halfway houses and events sponsored by the WPA for four of five hours a day and writing on her blog at night. She posted it twice weekly. She kept telling her story, changing names and mixing some people together to tell a personal story about her time in prison, while hitting on topics she was passionate about. Soon she got invites to appear on different radio or TV shows in NYC and all around the country. She declined some due to her energy levels being low still from her time in the hospital.

"You're overdoing it Piper. Stop volunteering so much until you're completely healed. Maybe you should take a holiday?" Her mother suggested when they met for lunch in Brooklyn. She had just told her daughter that she was proud of her for her "online writing". She told Piper that her Wednesday forum group had used her latest one as a talking point. Yet, she was still her mother and she had to criticize Piper for something.

"I'm fine Mom. I like being busy...it helps me not to worry," Piper offered. Her mother made a face that told PIper she didn't want to hear about how she was worried about her former lover. Piper sighed.

"I know you love her. I'll always be thankful to her for making them get Cal so he could give you blood. I know it put her at risk," her mother said. PIper was flabbergasted. Her first impulse was to push for more...to make her see how much she loved Alex, but she held back. ONe of the things she was learning by volunteering with families of inmates and parolees is that you have to let people come to realizations on their own. It was like she was learning more from her blog than she was teaching others.

"Thanks Mom," was all she said. Her mother patted her hand then asked if she thought the salmon would be cooked correctly at the restaurant. Walking back to the subway, Piper was amazed at how far her family had actually come in such a short time. She guessed almost losing a member made the family unit better. She hoped they could keep growing. She spoke to her dad every other day and saw him at least twice a month. He worked too much in her opinion and she was hinting to her mother that maybe he should retire.

Neri went into labor a whole month early. Cal was a wreck and Piper had to hail the cab. Two of them took off as soon as they saw Neri but the third one stopped and got them to the Downtown Hospital. After the issues with her pregnancy they tried to wait for her OBGYN but the baby was determined. Exactly twenty minutes after Neri arrived, Cal was holding his daughter. Piper was trying to film, but she was crying tears of joy. IT was Neri that finally got a nurse to videotape her husband holding his daughter for the first time. She was bright faced as though her screaming from just a few minutes before didn't actually take place. She was the most beautiful child Piper had ever seen. She may only be her niece, but the family connection could be felt.

She left the room to call their parents and Danny. They were all on their way. They admitted Neri and got them both settled into a nice room. Cal was running around signing papers and trying to get Neri flowers. Piper sat with her and watched as the nurse coached her on how to get the baby to nurse. She couldn't help being thankful that she stopped her panty business before Neri got caught. She knew from her research and evidence she saw at Litchfield that female prisoners are shackled still during labor. The blog she was working on now outlined this practice and shared her story of how they all bet on when Maria's baby would come and she won a Twix.

Her parents arrived shortly after Neri's OBGYN and both of them were getting a thorough exam. They all looked at PIper's phone and her father laughed at how she shook trying to take the video. Her mother started to cry and Piper actually hugged her close because they actually shared a reaction. Danny arrived right before they were let into see the new family. Neri was sitting up in the bed and Cal was standing beside her beaming with pride beside pink bear balloon and flower arrangement.

Her father walked over and slapped him on the back in a fatherly way. PIper knew it was because he was too emotional to talk. Her mother went around the other side and straight to look into the face of her new granddaughter.

"Oh Neri, she's perfect," she said to her daughter-in-law. Piper noticed how her mother reached out to smooth Neri's hair back. Piper snapped quiet pictures of this moment because she had a feeling Cal wouldn't really remember much more than the glory of his daughter's face.

Danny asked " So have you chosen a name? Is it going to be Sunflower or Prudence?" Those were two names they fought over for weeks.

Neri looked up to Cal to tell. He smiled and shook his head. "Nah...Neri changed her mind. Her father's name was Daniel and it's Dad's middle name….and yours of course, so we decided to call her Danielle Piper Chapman," he said. Piper couldn't believe it.

"Cal...you sure?" Piper asked automatically. She didn't realize how she felt but she didn't want her niece to feel like she got the family convict's name.

"Absolutely, I love your name and you..you're my sister now and it seemed right that our daughter carry the names of our siblings," Neri answered. Piper burst into tears and her mother hand to comfort her. She soon dried up her tears when Neri told her she couldn't hold Danielle if she was blubbering. Danny was more reserved but swallowed hard when he shook his brother's hand. It was a lovely afternoon together with the newest member of their family. Piper's sorrow was deep but she kept it hid. She wanted to share this news with Alex and the fact she had no idea where she was made Piper ache all over again. She smiled though and focused on the joy of her lovely namesake.

Since the baby came a bit early, Cal's house wasn't finished. Their dad actually took off work to help him with the contractors and doing landscaping around the place. Neri and the baby came home to her apartment and PIper was grateful. She rarely slept all the way through the night without waking to call out for Alex. Her dreams were startling and often ended with her stabbed in the showers. Piper didn't want to think about how much worse they will get when she is all alone in her apartment. Her mom came over to help Neri with the baby during the day. She wasn't all the way healed yet but was getting around well on her level. Danielle was already spoiled by her doting grandmother and PIper knew that her mom didn't really get to help out much with her other grandkids.

Piper took that time to go help with the WPA again. She felt she had to fill her hours with something so she didn't dwell on worrying about Alex. Each former inmate she helped Piper would hope that someone was helping her Alex the same way. She put together goody bags of personal hygiene items and delivered them to three halfway houses around the city. While she was at one in the Bronx, she saw one lady with long dark hair and from the back she looked like Alex. Her throat tightened and for one glorious second she thought that maybe it was her. She turned around and looked nothing like the love of Piper's life. It was a crushing disappointment and Piper was kicking herself for day dreaming. She knew Alex was in protective custody someplace…she hoped it wasn't in max segregation someplace. On her good days she imagined her in a safe house in some Midwest town..on her bad days she saw her being raped in the SHU.

Later in the week she volunteered at a mommy class the WPA was hosting for parolees that didn't get to really bond with their child before they went into prison. There were a lot of toddlers and she helped manage them for five hours while instructors helped the young mothers with organizing utility or diaper bags and how to go about daily activities with their kids in tow. She took some notes for Neri but knew she had a support system that these ladies totally lacked.

She was picking up a large toddler when she felt her would tug too hard. PIper ignored it and danced around with him to calm him down. He wasn't settled with his mom yet. She was afraid of him and it was noticeable. PIper ignored her pain for as long as she could and finally she had to leave before each of the ladies had left. Usually, she would help clean up the center they hosted the class but she was bone weary. She took Uber rather than the subway. She still wasn't used to having money. Her mother had suggested she get a car service. Piper was actually considering it. The driver was nice and didn't say anything when Piper dozed off in the back. She thanked him and slipped out, completely exhausted. The doorman/security guard, Rolo, took one look at her and actually walked her inside. He motioned to Cal to come help Piper. He had to hand Danielle back to her mom.

"You overdid it again didn't you?"

Piper started to protest but her wound hurt and she was totally exhausted. "Yeah...um maybe Neri could help me check if I tore open my wound some," PIper suggested softly. Cal sighed an exasperated sigh and helped his sister up to her room. He left and Neri came upstairs with her pillbox and a big glass of water. She helped Piper out of her shirt and they looked closely at her wound.

"It is really red. I bet you tore it on the inside...there is no blood though so that is good. You have to sleep Piper. The body doesn't heal if you don't sleep. Now that I'm up feeding the baby more, I hear you at night. Do you ever sleep all the way through?" Neri asked as she helped PIper slip off her bra and slide into a big baggy SMITH tee shirt.

Piper just shook her head. "Well you will tonight. This pain pill they gave me to take before I insisted I was breast feeding, well it will knock your ass out and help the pain." Piper didn't take pills often but she was so sore and tired she took it. Neri literally tucked her into her bed and slipped quietly out. Piper took her other pillow and hugged it close. Sometimes, the only way she could fall to sleep at night was to pretend it was Alex holding her. It was so childish and sappy she embarrassed by it. It did work though. Piper was imagining how Alex always smelled fresh, clean and distinctly Alex when she heard some commotion downstairs. She felt woozy and thought for a moment about getting up to go see what was going on but she was just too damn tired and that pill was really starting to work.

She dozed off for a minute and woke to voices in the background. " She overdid it today and had to rest. She is really much better don't let her pale face fool ya." Cal said. Piper tried to open her eyes and yawned.

"What's goin' on?" She slurred and tried to turn her head. Her eyelids were so heavy, she clutched her Alex pillow more and nuzzled into it like she would Alex's hair. She didn't want Cal to watch her sleep like a big baby clutching a pillow. She frowned.

Cal laughed, " Um Neri gave her a pain pill and as you probably know, she is a light weight."

Piper heard a voice reply and she was convinced she was hearing things. "May I stay with her, just..I just want to-"

"Hey you don't have ask permission anymore. I'll leave you be….just try to see she sleeps through the night, Neri said she never does," Cal answered and he seemed to be moving away.

"Shut da door, Cally" Piper murmured. She felt sleep overtake her again but woke with a start when she felt weight on her bed. She wanted to tell him to go on but she couldn't, if she was quiet enough the voice would return.

"Can I have this?" She heard and then the pillow she clutched was pulled from her arms.

"That's muh Alex," she slurred out then felt stupid for admitting it. She tried to open her eyes some and argue with Cal for taking her pillow.

"How about you replace the pillow with the real thing?"

Piper felt her heart twist and ache. " I can't...all I gots are dreams, they start so good….as long as I imagine being held by my Alex."

"Oh baby, I know what you mean….let me slip off my shoes and then I'm going to hold you Pipes. Hear me kid?"

Piper started to cry some because she was confused and wanted that so much. She heard shoes dropping then comforting and soothing sounds. It wasn't really until she felt the warmth of her arms around her and smelled that clean, fresh smell that Piper began to realize who held her. She pushed closer and buried her face in the thick black hair of her love.

"No...no...stupid pill…I..can't stay awake. Alex? Alex? Am I dreaming?" Piper slurred. She pulled her head back some trying to look. She was surrounded by silky black tresses.

"I don't think so, Pipes. But you need to sleep...we both do...oh baby, I've looked all over for you. I did what you said. I never gave up and now I'm never letting you go," Alex said to her as she kissed each eyelid tenderly and pressed her forehead to Piper's. Alex's arms held her close. Piper felt euphoria and drifted into a deep sleep, hoping that this dream, if it was one, lasted forever.

**** I finally got some time to finish this chapter. Let me know if you'd like to read how the story ends. Happy Spring, Happy Easter and Peace to everyone. Fae***


	21. Chapter 21 Never Give Up

Chapter 21

Piper woke with a start. It wasn't in the middle of the night….it wasn't a nightmare….she woke because she missed the warmth next to her. She felt groggy from the pill she took and her mouth felt a cat had a litter of kittens on her tongue. She reached to the empty spot next to her, she began to remember that there was supposed to be a person there. Not just any person, but her Alex. She rubbed her eyes and fought back tears.

It had been a dream. Neri or Cal had snuggled up to her to keep her warm and help her sleep through the night. Her drugged mind had put Alex in place of the soft pillow she usually held so close. Piper couldn't help the sob that escaped...she curled up into a ball and let the despair wash all over her. Of course she wasn't there! She was locked away someplace awful awaiting the trial.

Piper was crying so hard she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. "Hey hey, what's wrong, Pipes? Are you hurt? Oh fuck baby, did you tear your stitches?" Piper turned her red face out of her folded arms as the bed shifted with Alex's weight as she leaned over PIper to try and see if she was bleeding.

"Alex? You're real? You're really here? I woke up and you weren't-"

"Fuck, I'm sorry Pipes, I tried to hold it but I really had to hit the head...I so wanted you to wake up in my arms," Alex said with obvious disappointment. PIper wiped her eyes and sat up some in the bed.

"Okay, let's do it again," she said sheepishly and pulled Alex down with her again. She moved over and slipped perfectly into her arms. She nuzzled Alex's neck and inhaled the sweet lovely scent of her love. Alex laughed and held PIper close, relaxing as soon as her arms closed about Piper.

"You sure you're not hurt?"

"Shhh...I'm sleeping," Piper told her with a hushed voice. Alex laughed again and the sound made Piper's pulse speed up. She didn't stay still though. Alex's hands ran up and down Piper's back, stroking softly. She seemed to be checking her with her hands, trying to make sure PIper was there and alright. PIper realized she'd do the same thing if it had been her that watched Alex be taken away to the hospital after finding her on the floor in a pool of her own blood. After many minutes, Piper stretched as if just waking up and leaned back to look into the green eyes before her.

"Good morning...and before I say anything else, I want you to know I love you," PIper whispered softly as she kissed her soundly on the lips. Alex responded and as PIper reached up she felt the wetness on her lover's face. Alex had been crying while holding her so close. Piper swallowed back her own emotional tears.

"Oh God, I love you Piper Elizabeth Chapman. I can't believe I can hold you...I can't believe you're safe. I think I aged ten years worrying about you," Alex said through sniffles. PIper wiped her eyes as she pulled back and smiled at her.

"Ditto...well once I regained consciousness. It was pretty bad there for a bit. I woke up in my brother's hospital in the City. I was so worried about you...finally Cal told me that you came by his apartment-"

"One he moved from! I looked everywhere for you...I even tried to find your parents in Connecticut...but I heard you on the radio, contacted the editor of the online magazine and once I explained that you wanted to see me, she gave me your address. It took me three long damn days!"

PIper kissed her forehead and pressed hers forward against Alex's to calm her. She knew it must have been frantic. She could tell that Alex had lost weight as they pressed forward. She guessed she had as well….she didn't look at the doctor's office but they were concerned about her diet. "I have to go to the bathroom...do NOT go anywhere! Understood? I have a ton of questions for you and I want answers...and I want to get lost in you, so ..don't move...okay?" Piper said as she started to get out from under her warm covers.

Alex stretched out. "Oh I love this bed! I'll stay right here, waiting for you." PIper smiled as she got up and practically ran to the bathroom. On the toilet she peed so fast it reminded her of the ConAir trip she took. She looked in the mirror after washing up and was appalled at how bad she looked. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair then hurried back to her room. She stopped when she saw Alex in her bed. Her lovely eyes were closed but Piper drank in her form. She was gaunt and lean looking. Her skin was pale and she was the most beautiful person Piper had ever laid her eyes on.

"Done pervin'?"

Piper grinned. "Never….you're too beautiful not to stare at all the time," she said as she jumped back on the bed. Alex laughed and cuddled her close. Piper could tell from her expression that she didn't feel beautiful after her experience in prison.

"Time for some answers," Piper said softly. " How are you here? How is it safe? I mean I have security-"

"There is no need to worry. Kubra will never hurt us again," Alex said softly.

"How can you say that Alex? He sent assassins into the prison!" Piper exclaimed. She was so overwhelmed and relieved to see Alex that she had pushed her fear aside. It seemed dim in the bright morning light on Alex's face. Yet now the fear coursed through her.

Alex stroked her face as she spoke, "No, listen to me PIper….he's dead okay? They went to arrest him and apparently they walked in on a deal. The buyer thought it was a set up and shot him dead….most of his crew too before they were taken out by the cops. No one left holds a grudge against me."

"He's dead? It's over?...I don't have to testify, you don't have to testify!" PIper said suddenly elated and she didn't feel one iota of remorse over that awful man's death. He was a murderer and she was glad he was out of their reality.

"Testify..no...and that lawyer you pointed me towards made sure my deal worked no matter the outcome," Alex explained.

Piper heard her mention a deal and her stomach turned. "What deal did you get? You're completely free, like before?"

Alex stroked her face gently then shook her head. "No...not yet. I have to report to weekend jail this Friday. I have it for twelve weekends, then I'm on parole for two years," Alex told her softly. Piper knew it was better than going back to prison full time but she hated the idea that Alex would be spending anytime in jail.

"How does that work?"

Alex sat up some in the bed and leaned back against the headboard. She pulled Piper's head to her lap and played with her hair. PIper was about to repeat her question when Alex spoke. "I report to the facility at 5PM on Friday and I get out at 5PM on Sunday. I'll will be at the minimum security women's facility at Rikers." Piper clutched to her. She didn't want Alex anywhere near Rikers. As an activist for Criminal Justice reform, she knew that facility should be shut down completely. "Oh baby, no no no….they beat prisoners there to 'set the tone"...people go months, years without a trial!"

"Shhh Piper it is only for a few months and I'm not going to be in the men's facility except for R&D each week. My lawyer said that I'll probably spend most of my time in a holding cell, if not the whole weekend. I've been there Pipes, I can survive it," she assured her.

"You came from there with a black eye, looking like shit! I remember...it broke my heart to see you...I knew it was all my fault," Piper sniffed back her tears. She knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. It was a good deal and she should be thankful that Alex will be free during the week.

"Hush, we fucked our way through that, no sense rehashing. I have to get a job soon and report to my parole officer each week," Alex added. Piper knew she was a long way from being free of the system. It was a good deal but she couldn't help her anxiety. She asked Alex where they held her. She told Piper she was in the SHU but in a different facility. This one was in Connecticut called Danbury. She explained that she stayed at Litchfield under close watch until they had the phone in hand, then she was moved at night to Danbury. Piper started to cry and said she was sorry for Alex having to wait in SEG but she dismissed her crying and told her it was alright because she knew she'd be getting out and that made it bearable.

She sat up and wiped her eyes some. Alex smiled at her and she lost her breath for a second. Piper straddled her immediately and took Alex's face in her hands. She kissed her then, softly but soon it grew into a terrible hunger. Her lover brought her hands up under Piper's t-shirt and expertly cupped her breasts. Her nipples reacted, growing stiff and erect, turning upward begging to be touched and sucked. Piper pulled at Alex's shirt and stopped kissing her just long enough to pull it over her head. It was frantic, like when they would hate fuck in the library. She to be inside of Alex so much she could think of little else. Piper kneaded her love's breasts and ran her palms over her taut nipples. Alex started to moan and scooted down in the bed, so Piper was on top of her. She held herself off of her for a moment and looked down at her.

"I fucking need you Alex...I need to be inside of you.." Piper said in a deep voice that was so filled with lust that she didn't recognize her own voice. She kissed her neck and pushed and pulled at Alex's pants button. Alex wiggled and pushed trying to get them down for her.

"It makes me miss the trash bag," Piper growled out.

Alex laughed as her pants finally came down. The laughter died in her throat as Piper quickly kissed lower and licked up her sex with a flat tongue, tasting the need that erupted from Alex when they touched.

" Oh fuck Pipes," she murmured. She delved in then, using her tongue to lap and flick, tease and drive her insane. It had been so long since she had tasted her that Piper felt the tears on her cheeks mix with Alex's wetness. Her lover's head twisted back and forth as Piper teased, pushed and kept her on the precipice of ecstasy. Finally she growled out and reached down to push Piper's face in more so she could grind her orgasm. It was then that Piper pulled her face back and pushed three fingers into her. Alex was so tight but wet enough PIper knew she didn't hurt her. Alex screamed out her name and Piper moved with her as she convulsed with pleasure. She pushed Alex to come again and bent to suck in Alex's swollen clit. This made her come again and Piper lapped and lapped at the buffet of wonderful before her face.

Eventually, Alex made mewing sounds that Piper was used to making when her magic lips and tongue tackled Piper's sensitive clit. She kissed up her body and pulled her close to sooth away the shivers. Alex kissed Piper and immediately brought her hand down to Piper's soaked center. She stroked her expertly and within a few talented moves of her fingers, PIper came hard on her hand, groaning into her neck. They held each other for so long.

"I think I like our love sex, much better than our hate sex, " Piper observed. Alex agreed. They fell back to sleep then for a short while, holding each other close. It was hunger that woke Piper. Alex's stomach was growling. She opened her eyes at the sound and Alex blushed.

"I think I need to feed you," Piper replied to her stomach with a smile.

"I know exactly what I want to eat…" Alex said in that low thick voice that literally made Piper moan. Alex started to kiss her when they heard a knock at the door.

"Okay you two, brunch is downstairs and we really can't wait anymore for answers," Cal called from behind the door. Piper was suddenly NOT happy to have them for roommates.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute," she answered. She looked at Alex and blushed. "I'm sorry, they're staying here with me until their house is finished. I..couldn't let my newborn niece live in a half finished house."

"Aunt Piper...wow," Alex said with a grin. Piper smiled back. She really did love that little girl. Piper tried to pull Alex into the shower when they went to wash up. "No, we are not making them wait while we fuck in the shower, Pipes."

"Who said anything-"

"Kid, we always fuck in the shower….and I promise I will do just that as soon as we finish playing nice with your family. I met Neri under crazy circumstances and now you've a new family member for me to meet...I don't want to meet them still vibrating from your talented touch," Alex explained. PIper nodded at her in the mirror then let her use her toiletries to get ready. Alex always made her feel like she was so good in bed. Larry loved it as well but he was a guy and they love you if you just suck them regularly.

They came downstairs holding hands. Piper didn't want to let go of her. It is like she was walking in a dream. She smiled at her brother as she entered her kitchen and sat at the bar. Neri was holding Danielle feeding her a bottle. The brunch had homemade waffles, eggs, bacon, juice and fruit. Piper made Alex sit down and started to make her a waffle with blueberries. She got her scrambled eggs (Alex's favorite) and chose over medium for herself. Once she had a full plate, they all sat together. Neri had already nibbled so she could feed her daughter. She was trying to get her to feed from a bottle rather than her nipple as her nipples were very sore for her first attempts. She was fussy so Piper wasn't surprised when Neri whipped out her boob and started to feed her child. Alex averted her eyes and blushed some, but said nothing.

"Okay, so we've waited to find out what was in that bear...so what was in that bear?" Cal asked….Piper had given him some details but mostly she didn't explain. She didn't want to take the chance he'd be implicated if it all went wrong

"Well, it was a phone. Long ago, I witnessed a crime-"

"No...no need for that here baby. She didn't witness it, I did. Right before I left Alex in Europe, we were out at a club and Alex went home around 2AM- I witnessed Kubra-"

"He is the scary guy that we've hired the security over?" Cal asked.

PIper nodded and didn't correct him yet about Kubra being dead. "Yeah, I saw him take a dancer to her dressing room and during a hard fuck...he...broke her neck." Piper swallowed again and the image flashed in her mind.

"I saw the video. I had to act like….fuck Pipes...why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done? He had no idea I saw it….Fahri didn't know I saw it. Why should I put you in that position?" PIper asked.

"Were you scared I'd tell Kubra you saw it?" Alex asked quietly. Piper didn't respond right away. Alex dropped her gaze.

"So go on...how did it end up in a bear and why did Alex bring the cops to get it?" Neri prodded. Piper was happy to move on with the story.

"I videotaped it when Alex's phone. She had taken mine back to the hotel and I had hers. Kubra didn't like it when they misplaced their phones, so he didn't know Alex left her phone and when I hid it afterwards because it was evidence, Alex didn't tell him- she just replaced her phone that day. I put it in the bear that Alex got me when I got home that night...I hid her charger too- she blamed it all on housekeeping. I put it in the bear and the bear in my suitcase zipper pocket," Piper shared softly. Alex pushed her glasses up and leaned back, her breakfast was only half eaten.

"So, when we were in Litchfield together, Kubra sent a few men to kill me. Piper devised a plan- it was moved up I think because of her attack. She left me a detailed letter that explained what happened that night and where I could find the bear with the phone inside. She thought of everything- how I could say I hid it in her bear and she took it with her when she left. She told me to tell them that I didn't know she had the bear until we got closer while in solitary together. Once I was let out, I contacted my lawyer- told her I had evidence of Kubra committing murder in France- and she did the rest. I was pulled out to take them to the evidence, after I signed a plea deal. The video was grainy- old but you could clearly see Kubra and that girl...Pipes musta been within seven feet of them at the bathroom door," Alex shivered all over.

"Yeah, I went back to pee and saw him with her...I watched, thinking he had lots to drink and ya know…...I just held up your phone and took the video, then as soon as he realized she was dead...I faded back into the shadows and walked out like nothing had happened. Fahri went back inside and then he put me in a cab back to the hotel. I guess they covered it up….I don't know. They acted like nothing was wrong the next morning and I took their lead," Piper answered.

Neri pulled Danielle up and started to burp her as she probed, "So Piper used her evidence to get you out of prison and put the guy away that was trying to kill you. You were both going to testify, just Piper switched roles….because you didn't really see anything?"

Alex took Piper's hand and squeezed, " Yes, I put her in situations where she was starved, beaten and stabbed- and she found a way to get me out of it all."

"I got you back there Alex, I owed it to you. I got you beaten and nearly killed because I put you back in prison-"

"No Pipes, he would have killed me on the outside...I survived because I was inside and had people watching out for me...literally all of you saved my ass the night the guy came to our bunk," Alex explained. Cal went off! He had no idea about the attempts on Alex's life and wanted to know it all. So they told him all of it. The juice turned into mimosas by the end of it and Alex sipped hers with relish.

"What about now? Do I need to add more security?" He looked over at Danielle as she fell to sleep in her mother's arms.

"No, he is dead. He was killed when they went to arrest him. I've been assured no one is after me….I wish I had that doorman at my building still, but everything should be alright," Alex answered.

"Fuck that...Fuck waiting and taking time, move in with me ASAP Alex. I have more than enough room for all of us, I love you more now than I did when we were younger and I want you safe with me. I'll sleep better….you'll sleep better. So what do you say?"

Alex blinked a bit taken back. "I have my apartment in Queens, the rent was paid till-"

"So, we'll keep it until the lease runs out and move all your stuff into here...I'll get your items out of storage in Vermont as well," Piper said.

Alex looked uncomfortably around at her family and Piper knew she was putting her on the spot, " Are you sure you want to live with me? I mean….we did when we traveled but you never wanted your family to-"

Piper kissed her mid-sentence. "I have lunch with my mother tomorrow, I'll tell her that the love of my life is moving in with me. They all know about you now Alex, I'm not hiding anymore."

"She has been very vocal about loving you. Her mother and father have to deal or she'd be happy to send them packing," Neri offered. Piper nodded and smiled at her sister-in-law. Alex looked over at Cal and his face was impassive.

"Look Alex, I'm a father now. Usually, I'd say to each his or her own- but you gotta promise me you will not get my sister involved in anymore illegal stuff. Same to you Pipes, no more illegal underwear scams, I don't think my heart could take it," he warned.

Alex nodded at his words as Piper glared at him and tossed her napkin at his head. "Ya know, if we do break the law, it is on US not you. Besides, I got money now so I can hire us a good lawyer."

"Did the soap thing pay off?" Alex inquired with an amused expression. Piper shook her head and grinned.

"Grandmother left Piper her money and this place," Cal explained. Alex's eyebrow shot up and Piper grinned.

Neri went on to explain how much volunteer work and donations Piper is making to her organizations. "She has been on NPR and asked to speak all over." Alex said she heard her when she got out and that is how she tracked her down. She told them her side of things, where she'd been and how her deal was conceived. Piper was getting tired after the long talk and stopped the questions to pull Alex up and to go upstairs with her. She hadn't responded positively to Piper's proposal that they move in together and it was messing with her.

They walked into her bedroom and Piper closed the door….then locked it...then unlocked it. She did it four times before she growled at herself and turned around. Alex was standing in her bedroom, looking at her with a strange expression. She ran her hands down her thighs nervously. "I know I pushed you, I'm sorry. You probably want your own space-"

"Oh please Pipes, I would much rather live here with you than alone in Queens. I fucking love you and if you want me around all the time then who am I to argue? It seems I'll be a kept woman...and I can't really tell if I like it. I know I'm going to like enable you and be sappy... and visa versa. I just don't fucking care. I get the lock by the way...you don't want to be disturbed but hate the idea of sleeping in a locked room," Alex explained in a clear voice. She betrayed her own fear by pushing up her glasses and clutching her long arms around her midriff.

Piper walked over to her lover and pressed close. "I can loan you some clothes for a few days and we can go to your place to get the rest before Friday. Um..I can take you and pick you up….I'll get a car service," she explained. She was determined to be alright with Alex going to Riker's on the weekends. What choice did she have for the next four months?

"You're clothes will not fit me...and we can go tomorrow. You can see my shit hole in Queens," Alex said with a smile. Piper smiled back and then they kissed. It was sweet, yet heated with the unmistakable lust that permeates between them. She needed Alex and Alex needed her. Piper didn't know what their future held but she knew that they were going to give it their best try.

"I can't believe you're here and we are free of Kubra," Piper whispered when they pulled away and touched their foreheads together tenderly.

"Well, I am here kid. I did what you asked me to, I never gave up...it was hard not to..my inner demons told me you were dead or had moved on...yet I didn't give up. I gave you my word and I stuck to it," Alex said in a tone that let Piper know exactly how hard it had been.

"You did great and I promise to help you through the rest of your sentence. I give you my word that I'll stick around this time Alex," Piper promised. She didn't give it a qualifier like 'as long as you don't go back to crime'. She didn't think Alex would and if she did, well Piper would make sure she didn't get caught. She was in it for the long haul this time.

Alex pulled her closer and Piper nuzzled into her neck. She felt Alex kiss her right behind her ear and smiled. She fucking loved it when she did that. "You're the best fucking thing that ever happened to me. I don't know why or how we found each other but you're stuck with me this time Piper."

"Never Give up," Piper whispered to her, not sure Alex would hear.

Her lover held her more tightly and said confidently, "Yes, I promise, I'll never give up on us." Piper felt a warmth seep into her body from her head down. She radiated with something she could barely identify as security, hope and love. They weren't perfect and both of them still had trials and tribulations to go. Yet, in that moment, Piper felt all those wonderful feelings and that was the most precious gift she'd ever received.

The End

*** Thanks for sticking with me and "Never Giving Up". It was harder to write this story due to real life restrictions and I think the source material for the season lacked inspiration. Also, the fan fic storyline still bothers me and I'm not sure if it is was just for laughs or laughing at the fic writers themselves. I don't think that is a smart move for the show as they go one year between any new episodes and Fanfic keeps people interested. Thank you to darling Phantom, my precious SG-Bassren, GD Dryer (I have no idea what happened to that other story, sorry), qtjen, ana0812, that fantastic Chyna Deveroux, Clarice91, OzisOz, mielsita, my buddy- FFchik and all the Guest posters for your reviews of the last and prior chapters. I hope NGU was inspiring and helps you with the time we have left waiting. I will not make this story a trilogy. I will perhaps write a few One Shots as we get closer to the release date. I did a one shot for POI recently and I liked it. Peace to all of you and thank you for reading. Fae***


End file.
